Crimson King
by ice shredder
Summary: "Chill ice princess. You ain't queen yet." Little did Weiss realize just how much those seven words would change her life. But with Grimm on the rise and all out war looming over Remnant under the control of a sinister force, the Ice Queen was faced with an impossible choice: run away or risk everything. Rating may rise. Blood, slight language and adult themes ahead. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crimson King**

**Fandom: RWBY**

**Author: ice shredder**

**Disclaimer: All characters in the RWBY verse belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P)****. All OCs belong to me. **

**Summary: "Chill ice princess. You ain't queen yet." Little did Weiss realize just how much those seven words would change her life. But with Grimm on the rise and all out war looming over Remnant under the control of a sinister force, the Ice Queen was faced with an impossible choice: run away or risk everything. Rating may rise. Blood, slight language and adult themes ahead. Enjoy!**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Set loosely after the end of volume 2. Rated T for mild swearing, violence (some scenes of TORTURE in later chapters, lots of death particularly with my main OC when he does his 'thing') YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Rating may go up. ENJOY!**

_Part 1_

If someone told Weiss Schnee her life was about to take an intense, twist-filled turn in 24 hours she would've 1: laughed in their face and 2: dismissed it with a haughty flick of her proud head. To her it was _just _another typical Friday afternoon at the prestigious Beacon Academy nose buried in a midterm exam that only required a fourth of her grade.

No big deal unless you wanted to retake the course.

Last period before the students were released for the weekend. Quite a normal day for aspiring huntresses and huntsmen in training, if you counted all classes this week were jam packed with exams. A steady breeze rustled the leaves outside in excitement. Change was on its way but none of these kids knew it yet. All they cared was getting through their last round of tests and letting loose for two blessed days of fun and relaxation.

Finally the bell rang. Cheers echoed though the hallways as dozens of teenagers raced in different directions. Among them were Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and their leader Ruby Rose - known as Team RWBY - with the same goal in mind: FREEDOM!

"Oh my God, I thought Goodwitch was going to keep us till next Friday with that last exam!" Weiss complained as she hurried with her team to their dorm room. "Simply atrocious."

"Aw c'mon Weiss you probably aced that thing," Ruby said rolling her silver eyes. "Besides I think she likes working with you-"

"I can imagine why," Blake mumbled. _I mean they've got a lot in common. Stylish, mouthy, and condescending. Not to mention their fighting techniques are similar. _A chill rippled down her spine making her kitty ears twich under her black bow.

Weiss. A second Glynda Goodwitch. _Brrr._

Yang jumped into the middle of the conversation. "Can you believe she told us there's gonna be a new wave of airships tomorrow morning?" Her waist length gold hair swirled around her body as she talked faster the more excited she got. "We're getting fresh people!"

They reached their dorm and tossed their bags on the floor. "It's weird," Ruby remarked, tossing her bag on the floor. "They hardly ever admit newbies _this _late in the semester. Don't they know that'll stand out? I mean if that was me I'd want to come in and start right away."

_Is she serious right now? _"You _were_ new you dunce." Weiss had changed into her regular clothes and stood with folded arms. "2 semesters ago to be precise. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Whoa really? Has it been that long?!"

"Uh yes. Seriously how childish can you be?"

A knock thankfully put an end to the girls' argument.

"Who is it?" Weiss snapped.

Jaune Arc poked his head in blue eyes darting between Ruby and Weiss. "Um it sounds like I came at a bad time-"

"Nowe'rereadytoheadoutyoucamejustintime," Ruby rushed out in one breath relieved to see her friend. Grabbing Crescent Rose she buckled it firmly at the small of her back. "LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN PEOPLE!"

Weiss marched past her, nose in the air and the rest of RWBY followed close behind, where the rest of Team JNPR waited in the hall. _Sometimes, _she thought, _I wonder why I've had the terrible misfortune to get stuck with a child, a partier and a Faunus girl as my team._

The group boarded an airship. "Downtown Vale please!" Ruby chirped. Weiss made sure she sat the closest to the door as it took off. Last thing she wanted was to get stuck next to Jaune Arc whose tendency to spout endless nonsense and do rediculous things to get her to go on a date with him was borderline obsessive. She snorted placing her hands carefully in her lap. No matter how many times she ignored the idiot he didn't seem to take her very _obvious _hints and-

"So Weiss."

The 'smooth' voice that blond fool thought made the ladies swoon jarred her stomach. _Ugh. Just shoot me now. _

"There's this really cool pizza place-"

"No." The single word was packed full of ice. _Shut your stupid face Arc. _

"We've got a table reserved for all of us." Yang smiled. "So there's no trouble."

_Except I'm sitting as FAR away from him as possible. _"Hn."

The airship creaked as a wind pocket hit its metal skin. "Aww don't be such a party pooper Weiss," Ruby said oblivious to the sudden spike in tension.

Jaune took a risky stab in the dark, hoping to salvage his botched flirting attempt. "It's only pizza between a bunch of friends-"

"Which is fine as long as you don't sit next to me." _Leave me alone you pathetic knight wannabe. _She was in NO way interested in him the way he clearly was with her. Which-in her humble opinion-amounted to nothing more than a frivolous puppy dog crush. So it didn't count.

She pressed her nose to the window glass and sighed. Below the streets of Vale rushed up to greet them teeming with bustling crowds, bright colors and aromatic food smells.

Later, much later she would chalk this moment up to a rare moment of normalcy before a chaotic human whirlwind blew through Beacon...and her life's path, along with many others, was altered forever.

**A/N: Since Vol 3 is almost in the books, I'm going to be making some slight changes with all the new character info that's come out. So if anything looks different, it's because of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day and night on the town (which included food, window shopping and _gulp _karaoke) Weiss was sacked out immersed in a delicious dream world wherein she saw herself in charge of RWBY.

In her fantasy, Ozpin realized he'd made a mistake and upon seeing her obvious improvement announced that she, Weiss Schnee, had been correct and rewarded her efforts by naming her team leader. Much to Ruby's shock but this was to be expected. After all, it took maturity and skill to lead, two things the younger girl severly lacked-

_Phweeeeeep!_

"GOOOOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouted whistle in hand.

"Ugh. Quiet you. It's too early," Weiss grouched. She sat up eyes heavy with sleep annoyed at her teammate's chipper mood. _Point proven. _

Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet. "But you told me to wake you when the ships came in."

Weiss rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"They're supposed to arrive at 10."

"But the ships are landing now!"

"What?" Weiss tumbled out of bed. "They're early!"

Ruby hopped impatiently in place. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Weiss scrambled to brush and tie her long silver-white hair into its asymmetric ponytail then rushed to pull on her 'combat skirt', bolero jacket, and boots. "C'mon let's go," she ordered grabbing Myrtenaster buckling it to her side as she went.

"I've gotta wake Pyrra first," Ruby called after her.

"Just make it fast. I'll meet you at the courtyard!" Weiss said as she raced around the corner. _I can't believe they bumped their arrival up. Oh well, at least we'll get a first look at who made the cut._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ruby tapped her boot against the white pavement that comprised Beacon's main courtyard. Yang noticed her agitated state. "Sis chill out. Your tapping won't make the ships appear any faster."

Pyrrha Nikos stood with one of her hands planted on her hip. "She's right Ruby. Besides we'll get to know these folks soon enough."

"I knooooooow but it's soooo exciting!" Ruby shrilled flailing her arms about excitedly. Standing slightly apart from the group of girls (and from her hyperactive 'team' leader) Weiss blew out an annoyed breath. _So childish._ "They're almost here," she commented. "Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Dignity on. I'm talking to you Ruby. Try not to make a fool of yourself and disgrace the team."

The black-haired girl placed a small hand over her heart. "I promise to set a shining example of what Team RWBY is all about. Huntress's honor."

Weiss rolled her eyes. _That won't last long._

Shaped like birds of prey seven slate grey ships rumbled through the cloudless sky kicking dust clouds up as they began their final approach. Since most of the kids were still in their beds the welcome committee was comprised of team RWBY and Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR.

Automatic doors slid open as the ships nosed into the side of the mountain. Servos whirred as the vessels waited to deposit their precious cargo to their new home before they took off again.

The gang scanned the crowd of initiates. It was a mixed bag. Some were slightly overwhelmed by the enormity of really knowing they were taking their commitments as trainees to the next level. Not everyone would survive till graduation. Several faces shone with a stange excitement that only true huntresses and huntsmen possessed.

Ruby quivered with childike glee at the array of fresh bodies, a girly hum leaking from her mouth. Maybe she'd make some more friends!

"Stop making that infernal noise. You're fifteen, not five." Weiss couldn't keep her mouth shut for long. Not when it came to _this_ girl.

A rush of wind blew past her head and she blinked. _What the- _

"Chill ice princess. You ain't queen yet."

A soft gasp escaped the girl's sudden dry throat at the deep masculine voice. Its rasp sent an electric charge through her body and her heart skipped a beat.

Then her carefully built walls with its iron gates slammed shut with crushing force. And lent steel to her voice.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare call me that! Who do you think you are anyway?" She whirled to face the speaker. His thick spiky red-gold hair gleamed in the sun the early morning breeze stirring the tips, a stunning contrast with imperial purple eyes that held a vibrant glint. He wore a black sleeveless V-neck shirt with red accents around the neck and arms streched over a broad chest with heavy jeans and black studded biker boots. A black strip of leather hung around his neck with what looked like a curved claw fragment. She even caught a glimpse of a pair of small gold hoop earrings. But his weapon-which he carried on his back-got a double take.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen: a long dark grey blade with bright red grooves woven through its entire length with chrome accent points ending in a curved amber edge_.Those are aura channels if I'm not mistaken. Another dust user? _But she frowned at the blade's tip. _I know that shape. It's a deathstalker's stinger...but that can't be. _Then another eerie detail caught her eye. A blackened beowolf's skull seemed fused to the hilt of the blade with its red teeth clamped tightly shut. It looked like it came from a more ancient time but with a modern twist. _I can't call this thing. What is it?_

She noticed a long jagged scar running from the edge of his right temple to his lip. Another one looked like a set of claw marks poking out from just beneath his shirt collar. They appeared dangerously close to his heart going away under the stretchy material.

_What creature did he tangle with? An angry cat? And who incorporates GRIMM parts into their weapon? Arrrgh. Why should I even care? _Weiss thought, furious, pursing her lips. _He called me ice princess. REALLY? I'll show him a thing or two. _ But her instinct warned against it. There was an edgy recklessness to him that suggested he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and anything that gave him an adrenaline rush.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" she demanded fists on her hips. _The nerve of this commoner!_

"Not really," he shrugged holding up a strong finger. "Lemme guess. Rich girl?"

She stared at him unable to respond. Mind blank. None of her usual sharp retorts came to her aid. _This can't be happening._ Pathetic lovestruck girls behaved like this. Not intelligent young women like her. So she threw out the smartest answer at her command.

"What?"

"Cheerleader."

_"What?" _

While she struggled to throw a verbal knife, he decided to mess with her. "Hmmm rich spoiled brat-"

_That_ jarred the young huntress out of her brain freeze. "_What did you say?!_"

He snapped his fingers. "Ah! Got it in three. Well gotta run." The teen turned then stopped after a step. "I'm Crest Nighthawk." His smile spelled trouble, adventure and devilish antics. "Later." He walked away leaving Weiss sputtering and the rest with slack jaws.

Blake was first to break the spell. "Wow. He actually shut Weiss up faster than I could."

Her remark snapped the silver-haired girl out of her stunned state. "Don't you even _think_ about starting in on this. That commoner cares nothing about propriety. Why else would he talk like that to me?"

Yang chuckled lilac eyes tracing the same path Crest took as her teammate's. "I dig this guy he's awesome."

Blake nodded. "Weiss, he doesn't care about status."

Yang's voice turned playful. "Besides he's totally hot, he's got a slammin' bod and those scars? Are straight up lick worthy...God I _hope _he spends most of his time shirtless. And," she said waggling her eyebrows slyly,"who knows what _else_ he's packing down there-"

Ruby turned to Pyrrha confusion written on her face. "Why's Yang asking about his luggage?"

"Yang. Xiao. Long. Do you _hear_ yourself?" Weiss spun around stomping a heeled boot on the pavement, angry and mortified. "No filter whatsoever!"

Blake scuffed the ground with her low-heeled shoes. "Yeah," she muttered letting her bangs conceal her pinking face. "I've...kinda wondered that myself."

Ruby went unnoticed by the bickering girls. _Filter? _She thought. _But machines have those. Wait. That means..._

"He was totally checking you out Weiss."

"No he wasn't! Just because he thinks he's the cat's meow doesn't mean that-"

"MY SISTER'S A ROBOT?!"

Both girls stopped cold.

It seemed the entire campus echoed with her traumatized shriek. In his spacious office, Ozpin glanced up from grading papers. A series of gears hung suspended overhead running smoothly breaking up the sunlight into random patterns. "Hm?"

Pyrrha was the closest to a distraught Ruby whose pained wailing intensified. "MY LIFE IS A LIEEEE!" A fountain of tears poured from her silver eyes in streams flooding the courtyard.

The redhead sighed and walked past a rigid Blake muttering, "I'll take care of this," as she seized a fistful of Ruby's red cloak and started to drag the clueless girl toward the school. "Please," Blake gasped. Her Faunus ears vibrated with the piercing sound. _Cat ears aren't built for this stuff. Ow._

"What's a robot got to do with this?" Weiss snapped hands on her hips.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Across campus a slim Faunus girl hung upside down on a tree limb taking in the surrounding environment-and aura signatures-when a sudden piercing female shriek sliced through her skull, startling her. She lost her hold and dropped like a rock. Landing on the top of her head.

"Arrrgh, what's that noise? It hurts! Make it stop!" Elise Leroux clamped her hands over her bat ears face contorted in agony. A few feet away her partner and team leader Trace Rounds rushed to her side, slate eyes full of worry. "Ellie what's wrong?"

"Ugh can't you hear that? Make it stop please!"

Trace turned to his friend Helix Bishop a classical blonde with teal eyes busy cleaning his massive rocket laucher/steel teeth battering ram. "Helix, go find out what's making that godawful sound."

"But Trace-"

"NOW."

"Alright I'm going!" He flew from the scene, leaving his weapon partially dismantled. Trace threw his other teammate, Chase Clearwater a young man with an olive green Mohawk a desperate glance. _Help, _he mouthed.

Without being told Chase rose and within a few minutes of digging produced a pair of earmuffs. Trace accepted them gratefully then whispered to Elise. "I've got something for your ears. On my mark. Ready? One. Two-"

On three she removed her hands long enough for him to slip the muffs on. Instantly her face relaxed.

"So?" Trace asked.

"Ahhh much better." _Sweet relief. It feels so good. _

~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside the safety of Beacon's hallways Pyrrha dragged her charge to someplace where she could talk to her in private.

"I WANTED A PUPPY BUT I SHOULDA ASKED FOR A REAL SISTER!" Ruby wailed soaking the carpet with her nonstop crying. They passed a startled Jaune Arc and Lie Ren poking their heads around the corner wondering what on earth was dying some painful death. Jaune rubbed the back of his messy blonde hair confused.

_Did I miss something here...?_

"This is stupid," Weiss fumed her skin an unusual shade of red. All Ruby's wailing had roused some of the more curious and she felt their stares like lasers. So much for team pride. And dignity. _I expected nothing less from that dunce. _"I'm going to go train. And leave you to your ridiculous fantasies." She stormed off head erect, heels clicking over the spotless cement.

Yang waved cheekily at her retreating back. "Oh I will. Hey, where's Ruby?"

Blake pointed to the school. "Pyrrha's giving her a lesson in puberty."

"What for?"

"Nevermind."

"Yanno, I think Weiss likes that guy," Yang whispered to her friend.

Blake shook her head. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"Oh, she might not see it now. But give it time." The golden blonde beauty winked. "Just watch."

**Reviews are fuel! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Crest wandered through the empty locker room savoring the breathless hush. In about 5 minutes the place would teem with a crush of kids, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It helped keep him grounded. His deep chuckle echoed off the steel lockers. _Sane and rational. Right. Two words that don't fit me all._

He swung his locker open and pulled Bjornserkr from its resting place. A shapeshifting multi-action hybrid weapon with the ability to devour entire armies, it boasted a deadly keen titanium blade. Cobalt grey shot through with bright red dust channels. Its high-risk, vicious design was insanely complex. The number of known users could be counted on one hand and were feared in battle.

When carried on his back it shrank to a sharp triangular shape, and when drawn it extended the full length of his body. The hilt was unusual. It elongated for easy one or two handed use in sword shape that morphed into a sturdy grip when in gun/energy rifle mode. His immense aura provided a slicing effect for precision and concussion blasts for power combos along with his inhuman speed and freakish strength.

Combined with a razor sharp intellect and daredevil nature, his daring exploits in his home kingdom of Vacuo challenged the way a huntsman fought the Grimm and human enemies alike. Most of his peers, who wouldn't dream of copying his unorthodox methods, preferring the relative saftey of the classroom instead and controlled field trips, dubbed him Crazy Crest.

_Who cares what those losers think. I'm at Beacon so they can suck it._

He eased his large frame against the wall resting a calloused palm lovingly on Bjornsekr's hilt. _Speaking of names, _he thought an amused twist to his lips, _that snow cone I met when I got here seems to have a chip on her shoulder. She's got spunk. I'll give her that much, but she's wound way too tight. But damn. Big mouth on such a tiny thing._

"Crest! Hey Crest!"

A whoosh of air blew by his face. He opened his strange eyes just int time to catch a scattering of rose petals drifting gently through the stillness. _Hold on, did a rosebush just run by me?_

"I'm so glad I caught you," a small red-cloaked girl babbled. "I didn't get a chance to show you around the school yet. I meant to but you rushed off after getting into it with Weiss and I wanted you to meet my friends and sister-"

_Oh yeah. It's that scythe-user. Ruby whatsherface. Some kind of flower. Tulip? Nope. Magnolia? Nope. Oh c'mon I should know this! _Wait. Red petals. _Aha! It's Rose. _

"Oi, slow down sheila. Yer mouth's running faster than yer legs." An odd accented voice cut her off abruptly. Ruby jumped and whirled to face the speaker, a rangy young man with beige skin, dark close cropped hair and a pair of laughing mint green eyes. "Huh?" she asked not understaning a single word. _Why can't he speak proper English? My brain hurts._

"He says you talk too fast," came another blunt male voice.

"Ohhh...aah!" Her shoulders jerked as a startled yelp left her mouth. _Wha-where are all these boys coming from? I didn't hear him walk in...okay Ruby calm down. What would Yang do, what would Yang do...AHHHH! I DUNNO WHAT YANG WOULD DOOOO._

Ruby gave a nervous giggle feeling very small and clumsy. The new arrival wore a patch that covered his left eye decorated by a winking skull, secured by a durable leather strap that was hidden by his longish mahogany hair. His single visible eye was a bright ocher. Compared to Crest's tan skin-weathered from hours in the elements-his was lily-petal fair with a pencil line scar elongating the left edge of his straight mouth giving him a permanent lopsided scowl. Ruby hastily looked away. _He gives me the creeps. _There was an unnatural calm to him that made you uneasy. And he didn't need to raise his voice to get his point across.

"Aww Track you're scaring the poor girl. Give it a rest, eh?" A caramel toned walking tank jibed his indigo orbs brimming with amusement. Slablike hands hefted a monster metal-tooth hammer twice the size of Nora's and packed insane heat that would make the slightly unhinged girl shriek with unbridled glee.

Track threw a pointed stare at his uncensored teammate over the rim of his locker door.

"And _why_ would I scare her?"

"Well it might be ya ugly face, mate," the mint-eyed boy sassed back without missing a beat.

"I'm really sorry," Ruby apologized somewhat overwhelmed and awed by these four warriors. It was clear they worked well together and the thought made her cringe she and Weiss were still at odds with each other, but she hoped that in time she could achieve the same comraderie Crest shared with his buddies.

"So uh did Professor Ozpin assign teams yet?" she asked Crest, sheepishly rubbing her neck. Trying not to stare at the angry jag of his facial scars._ Danger_ they warned. _Approach at your own risk._ As much as she admired the older boy her warrior instinct tugged at her mind that she was dealing with a submerged iceberg. Or a wildfire.

He gave a throaty chuckle sweeping a muscled arm at the three other boys. "You're looking at 'em."

"Really? Wait." She spun in a circle silver eyes darting from face to face. "That can't be you've gotta go though initiation-"

"Sheila we've been a unit before we arrived at this place."

"What is a she...a she whatie whaaa?"

Crest jabbed his elbow into his friend's shoulder. Ruby flinched involuntarily, knowing a blow like that would knock her over.

"Adrian."

The Aussie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at his leader's warning tone. "Yeah yeah. Mah bad mate."

Ruby flailed her arms so fast they were a blur. "AHHHHH, WHYYYY CAN'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"Sorry luv." He slowed down pronouncing his words so Ruby could follow. "_Sheila _means 'woman'." _Yeah boi! I've been here two seconds and someone's already pissed._

"Ohhh." Ruby fisted her hands on her hips. "Well why didn't you just..._say _that in the first place?"

He winked. "Ah like messin' with the ladies."

Crest flipped his weapon over his right shoulder. Ruby gasped face alight with excitement and childish joy.

"Whoaaaaa what _is _that thing?"

"Badassery."

"Ohmigosh I've only read about these, like I saw the design but it was deemed too dangerous like my sniper scythe but I didn't know they actually existed!"

"Settle down little one, you'll pass out," the giant boy said polishing his weapon. "By the way I'm Lox Umbra. Nice to meet you."

"Ruby," she replied timidly offering her shaking hand. He had the biggest slabs of meat she'd ever seen but he was extra gentle when he shook her small paw. _He's so big! Like he's gonna climb down the beanstalk and eat my bread. But he's kind. Not a dorky kind but a relaxed kind. _She offered him a tiny smile. Of the four men this one was probably the most approachable.

But-_holy crap! _Her silver eyes darted around the group. _What a team. A crazy, a weirdo, a giant and...a PIRATE? Fantastic. _She sucked her cheeks in. _Whew. Ok Ruby. Whatever you do-DON'T say any of those names out loud._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, I didn't think your sister was old enough for boys," Blake commented dryly.

She and Yang were walking up to the door dressed for class. Yang was distracted at the moment so her partner's observation sailed past her. It took a few seconds to register.

"Boys? What do you mean-ohhh."

The sight of her younger sister surrounded by boys caused her to smile with sisterly pride. "Aww they grow up so fast-"

"I think we should find out what's going on in there before we jump to conclusions," Blake cautioned.

"Yeah sure." Yang waved a hand absently. "But check out that _delicious _eye candy. Mmm mmm."

"What are you two doing? Stop dilly-dallying we'll be late for class."

"Oh hey Weiss. Just in time for the show," Yang said smiling cheekily.

"For wha-oh no." The young heiress caught a glimpse of red-gold hair. Like the warmest part of a fire. Or a sunset. _Stop. Stop this foolishness Weiss. It's unbecoming of you._ "Not _him._"

The girls continued across the quad to the lockers. Blake raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the rich girl's tone. "What's crawled up _your_ skirt? They're one of us now. Fellow warriors. So behave."

"I don't need the likes of you," she replied icily, "telling me how to conduct myself in public." Flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder Weiss marched to her personal locker wrapping Schnee pride and dignity around her body like a shield.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"But I should warn you Crest. Weiss is a tough one to get close to." Ruby scuffed the ground with her boot. "I'm her teammate but I might as well be paired with a stranger sometimes. I don't want you getting hurt."

_"It's been almost 3 years Mr. Nighthawk and still no teammates. You realize it's your reckless battle tactics that're the cause of this." _The mocking voice of Leroy Downs his old third period teacher (and one of his biggest detractors) flitted through his mind. It was one of many cutting remarks that landed him in the Headmistress' office, Sarapin Nodare. Upon entering he expected the slim middle aged scholar to chew him out. Instead she offered him a proposition.

_"I can understand where you're coming from Mr. Nighthawk but my hands are tied. Several professors have approached me many times about your...unorthodox methods. Short of begging on their hands and knees they don't want you, and this is according to them, 'disrupting time-honored traditions and setting a bad example to the student body-'" _

_"Example?! What example?" He crossed his muscled arms, eyes cold. "Nobody's following me. I do everything alone. Eat. Train. Study. Hunt. Sleep." With each tick of a finger the imperial purple hue of his irises flickered a dark red and a sliver of fear lodged in Nodare's throat. _

_This wasn't some wayward student she could just rap on the knuckles and say 'Follow school policy and you'll be fine.' No. The young man in front of her was a maverick. He followed no one's rules but his own and she knew the teachers who hated him the fiercest were the ones the most terrified. One because they hadn't bothered to try his tactics themselves and two, they flat-out couldn't do what he was doing. Therefore in their minds he was nuts and convinced most of the students to fear him._

_"I've contacted Headmaster Ozpin over at Beacon Academy. You'll be transferred to his school when summer break ends next year." She said this formally to smother her growing disquiet of the lethal calm Crest radiated._

_"That's a whole year away. Don't I get a say in this?"_

_"No."_

_His wolfish smirk sent goosebumps skittering down her arms. It wasn't out of submission that prompted his reaction but excitement. "Sweet." _

_"With that in mind I have a proposition. If you can get 3 suici-I mean brave souls to join you-"_

_"I heard that."_

_"-then they will be your team. But you will be going to Beacon when fall classes resume, with or without one."_

"You okay Crest?" Ruby's little voice, thick with concern cut through the unpleasant memory he'd gotten lost in. "You look sad."

Just then he sensed an icy aura flow into the room. _Ice age just arrived. _His mouth curled into an amused grin.

"Don't worry about me Rose. I've dealt with difficult people before." Crest pulled the small girl's cloak hood over her head and she laughed. Then he turned his attention to Weiss.

"Hey, wassup Sno Cone."

She glared at him from across the room. "I think you're deaf. Do _not_ call me those ridiculous names. Bad enough everyone calls me Ice Queen, or Snow Angel. It's a childish habit." _But seriously. A voice shouldn't have that much charisma. Or richness. Or strength. Or intimacy. Ahhhh! What's wrong with me? _

"Ooooh someone's fiesty," Yang teased shutting her locker door with a goofy smile which went unheeded by the fuming heiress.

"Well the forecast called for _sunshine_ not a deep freeze."

Adrian cackled and gave his friend's shoulder a quick clap. " Good 'un mate!"

Just then chattering intruded on any further discussion. Crest knew it was almost time for classes to begin and for transfers like him and his team, to report to the auditorium for the welcome ceremony.

"Let's go guys." Crest sauntered away, his long strides carrying a hunter's grace, the others following on his heels. Adrian and Lox both snickering at the clever jab. Track showed no emotion other than his single eye was crinkled at the end.

From anyone else that might've been an insult. But Ruby smiled as she saw the rest of the gang head to their respective space. She wouldn't mind if the older boy gave her a nickname. _In fact, _she thought as she readied her things for the day, _it's his way of showing affection without being cheesy. Or trying too hard. As long as it isn't Crater Face. _

Then she caught Weiss from the corner of her eye. Her partner was still in a foul mood. Rolling her silver eyes Ruby could only hope the older girl warmed up to Crest but from the looks of things now...yeah no.

_I wish I could make her see he means no offense. Geez._

...

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Ozpin stood at the microphone addressing the curious student body gathered in the spacious auditorium. "Early Saturday morning we received a new batch of students, including a transfer team from Vacuo."

Murmurs arose at this announcement. Transfers were almost unheard of. The whispering tapered off when Ozpin raised his hand to regain the floor.

"So without further ado, I am pleased to present to you all Crest Nighthawk, Adrian Blunt, Lox Umbra and Track Sirocco."

One by one, the four men walked out on stage to hearty applause. Weiss eyes widened at the sight of the imposing team as they stood before Ozpin who graced them with a small smile. _This is...the TRANSFER TEAM?!_

"Gentlemen, let me be the first to officially welcome you to Beacon. From this day forth, you will continue to work together as Team CBLT, with Crest as your leader."

It was easy at first glance to dismiss these men as an actual unit when they could very well function alone if necessary. And the wildly contrasting taste in clothing seemed to further reinforce the mismatched appearance this team presented.

Crest's red sleeveless shirt and studded leather jacket, heavy black jeans and steel-toed boots over his six-foot-five frame cut an intimidating figure. His single Nevermore claw threaded around his neck by a simple black leather strip coupled with his gold hoop earrings and studded fingerless gloves gave him a wild, savage look that was matched only by the faded network of scars-mostly claw marks-that decorated his entire body and wandered over his face.

Adrian on the other hand, wore a pair of charcoal vambraces on his arms and a bright beryl V-neck t-shirt over a pair of long shorts and high-top sneakers that had custom rubber treads. A blue-green bandanna tied around his short, spiky dark hair along with a jack-of-all trades utility belt with various pouches completed his adventurous look.

Lox's appearance was the most simple. Clad in cargo pants and a dark lazuli muscle shirt with a lightweight, yet ultra-durable tactical combat vest overtop, he wore chunky boots with straps securing leg armor attached to the boots themselves. Perfect for close quarter combat-along with ranged attacks-and absorbing heavy amounts of punishment. But it was Track's expensive, tailored threads that made him stick out like a sore thumb.

His titanium-colored blazer, plum silk fitted shirt, charcoal slacks and custom steel-toed, snakeskin dress boots clearly indicated wealth without rubbing it in people's faces. But the black eyepatch with its winking skull decal subtly gave him a roguish air. It dressed down the outfit without rendering his outfit tacky. In fact, if he chose to walk through the doors of the Schnee Dust Company, they would think he was one of their investors.

Cardin snorted from his place three rows from the front.

"You're calling _this _a team? Hah! Jauney-boy's group makes more sense than this pack of clowns."

Weiss curled her fists. _Is this buffoon serious? Does he have ANY actual idea who he's talking to?!_

Adrian fished a red stress ball out of his pocket and threw it like a fastball at the bully's face. His eyes narrowed into a death glare that would make the Reaper pause in his tracks and for a moment Weiss couldn't move. It was as if another person had taken over the man's body.

"Clowns eh? Here. Ya fergot yer nose _mate._"

Cardin curled his lip into a sneer, ignoring Russel's pleading hand on his forearm. "You stupid hick. Come down here and face me like a man-"

"Unless you plan to follow through with that threat in front of the entire school Mr. Winchester," Ozpin interrupted. "I would rethink your actions. These men are highly trained with actual combat experience. They won't hold back in a fight."

Grumbling, the CRDL leader lowered his head as he muttered obscenities under his breath, folding his beefy arms across his chest plate.

Weiss threw a smug smirk behind his back. Infinitely pleased at Ozpin and Adrian putting the bully in his place.

_That's what you get for messing with CBLT, fool. _

**A/N: YES! Now all my OCs are introduced. Make sure you follow, fave and review! Much love to those who already showed their support. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later_

The sun peeked through a veil of fleecy clouds as a playful wind tickled the foilage and rustled the grass. Perfect day. But a slight delay caused the kids of RWBY, JNPR, and CBLT (Cobalt) to double-time it to their next class. Fortunately for the teens it would be outdoors, which meant hands on activity. Their favorite kind.

The bad news? They ran the risk of being tardy. And this chapped Weiss to the bone.

"I'm glad Miss Goodwitch decided to hold our plant identifying class outside today, but why on earth," she complained as she stood with her team at the head of the path that snaked its way down the cliff, "would she do it waaay down at the bottom of that hill? We'll be late for sure if we don't do something."

Crest rolled his eyes and strolled to the edge of the trailhead scanning for another route. _She's got a point but it'd be nice if they paid attention to where they are. Might find something they missed or didn't think of before. Like this one._

Slightly screened by tall grass was another path. But it wasn't the one they were _supposed_ to follow. Not if they wanted to make it to class on time. Rock-strewn. Loose dirt. Steep. Dangerous. Crest hunted and found a smooth rock then pitched it over the edge. Watched as it bounced down the slope. _Nice. We can survive this. Long as we avoid the sharp rocks we'll be fine._

"Hey Adrian c'mere a sec!" He waved his best friend over. Already his heart started pumping adrenaline through his body impatient to do something extreme.

The jovial young hunter jogged to where Crest stood. "Aye, what's up mate?"

He stroked his chin gazing intently at the rock-strewn obstacle course. "How long till class?"

Adrian checked his scroll. "10 minutes."

Crest inclined his head down the suicidal-looking slide. "See that drop?"

"Aye."

"I feel like a jump." A smirk grew along his face, along with a wild gleam burning in his dark purplish eyes.

"Ahh, I see where ya going with this mate." Adrian said in a stage whisper, his blood stirring at the fearless light in his friend's eyes. A sight he never got tired of. "Hey are ya hearing this mates?" he yelled face alight. Lox and Track sprinted over. "Crazy Crest 'as finally surfaced!"

Back at the trailhead completely unaware of the insanity bearing down full speed Jaune's curiosity got the better of his good sense."Geez," he commented to Pyrrha. "What's got them all excited?"

"I think we're about to find out." No sooner had the words left her mouth than three blurs whooshed by. Team RWBY, who was standing a bit further from the path looked up just in time to feel the three boys rushing headlong toward the suicidal drop.

Lox and Adrian led the charge whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs. Track's face stayed still as always but with that slight crinkle around his good eye...yep. He was totally down with the madness.

"C'mon! Last one to the bottom's a bloody' moron!" Adrian shouted. And he jumped straight out into space. Gravity took over and he vanished over the lip of the cliff, Lox and Track hot on his heels. The four girls watched them zoom past. One. Two, Three. Then...

"Huh? Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby's head whipped back and forth as she spun in a circle. _Where'd she go?_

"C'mon Snowflake!" Crest ran, practically dragging the girl by the wrist and Weiss was hard pressed to keep her feet. "Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"Relax. I found a shortcut."

She started blinking rapidly. _What's he mean? I don't see one. _"Where?"

Several steps from the edge he scooped her up and tucked her against his side with one powerful arm. "Just hang on!"

"What're you doing? Put me down!" She kicked her legs trying to wriggle free. "Put me down this ins...tant-" A sense of weightlessness engulfed her and she forced herself to follow just where exactly his gaze was fixed on and a had time for a single coherent thought.

_I'm _

_In _

_Midair. _

_He better not let go of me. _

"DON'T PUT ME DOWN DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed banding her thin arms around his waist like a vise. Then they were gone, sliding breakneck speed down the rocky incline. Yang made a desperate grab but Crest was moving too fast and her fingers clenched on empty air.

The teen skidded to an epic stop, her left boot brushing the incline's edge. Ruby's attempt...not so much. Her momentum sent her teetering back and forth and she frantically windmilled her arms, trying _not_ to plummet to her death.

"Whoa, whooooaaaa-"

Yang seized the fabric of her sister's cloak and jerked back. Ruby landed on her butt in the dirt, panting with relief at the close call.

"Whew, that was close," she gasped heart hammering. "But what do we do now?"

Before the older girl could reply a dark blur whizzed by in a bounding pounce.

All Ruby could muster was a stunned, "Blake?"

The Faunus' black hair streamed out behind her and her signature hairbow twitched. She hung suspended for a half-second before she vanished. No questions asked. No fear. Wordlessly, she slid after the CBLT boys at an alarming rate trailing a dust plume behind her.

"Well, there's your answer lil' sis." Yang swept Ruby onto her shoulders before she knew what was happening.

"Yang wait. Whaddaya doing?" Panic tinged Ruby's tone.

"Just hang on!"

"No Yang let's talk about this-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

In the few seconds defying gravity, Yang whipped on her shades before her boots hit the slope and she was off to the races, her younger sibling shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Attracted by the sudden scream, Nora Valkeryie sidled over. Aquamarine eyes burned with a crazed sparkle not unlike Crest's wild gleam mere moments ago. A gleeful chuckle bubbled from her throat at the daredevil antics. To her it was all a game. And leaning against a tree trunk observing the action-arms folded, ankles crossed-was aura specialist Lie Ren. He knew that look spelled trouble.

"Nora..." Ren warned trying to catch his childhood friend's attention before she did anything nuts. "What're you thinking..."

Too late.

Next second the girl sailed through the air riding her war hammer.

"Whoooooooohooohooohoo!" She took off the tail of her hammer like a heat seeker missile as she streaked after the rest of the group.

"Nora!" Ren took a running leap after his hyperactive friend not even stopping to think of the absolute insanity he just got himself into. That left Pyrrha and Jaune. The blonde boy ran but his foot caught on a pebble and he went sprawling. His face slid over the end of the drop, panting heavily. Thankfully he didn't go any further. A shower of dirt and rocks cascaded down the slope a _looooong_ way to the bottom.

"Uh," he swallowed a HUGE lump in his throat. "That's...steep."

Pyrrha saw the mounting panic in her leader's face and knew she had moments to act. "Jaune give me your shield."

"Huh? O-Ok." _I have a real bad feeling about this. Suck it up Arc. _He scolded himself. _How bad can it be?_

She sat him on the metal with his front facing the curved ends. "Now hold on and don't let go," she instructed. Jaune obeyed but his nervousness spiked.

"Uh, Pyrrha what are you plan-NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG-!" His trailing scream echoed in the clear morning sky. The redhead smiled as she followed, exhibiting greater control of her descent, perched with knees bent, her round shield acting as a saucer sled.

"Jaune watch out for that rock!"

"Rock?! Where-AHH!" He bounced off a house-sized boulder spinning him like a top and pinballing him between rocks as he went.

"Oh God!"

Ruby looked up and saw her friend zoom by looking like he was seconds away from hurling. "Go Jaune go!" She cheered and pumped her arms. He hit the dirt hard clutching his shield edges in a death grip. "M-m-make it st-st-stop!"

"Alright mate shred that dirt!" Adrian shouted, way closer to the front of the pack. Lox was slightly to his left grinning like a loon. Track was well over three feet from their position and he couldn't see him at all. He'd be surprised if he could. Track had slid down in an orthodox position but smoothly changed to goofy when he caught some air halfway down.

"This is suicide!" Weiss screamed. "You're crazy!" Her ponytail stood straight out with the force of the wind. Crest smiled baring his teeth. "That's what they call me." His calm, amused manner did nothing to ease her racing pulse and erratic heartbeat. Without thinking she tightened her grip further which made the hunter's smile widen.

"Oi sheila don't worry. Yer in the best hands!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of!"

At the bottom of the slope Glynda Goodwitch was busy supervising students who arrived early and keeping an eye on the ones filtering down the path to where she stood when she heard it. And she wasn't the only one.

Faint at first the unmistakable sounds of kids whooping, hollering and screaming built to a crescendoing wave. With it came a giant dust cloud so thick you could taste it a mile away. Some of the students abandoned their plant hunting to stare in amazement at the crazy fools barreling downhill a fiery haired boy in the lead. The whispers started in earnest. _"Is that the new guy?" "He's nuts." "Who jumps off a cliff?" "Is this dude for real?"_

Glynda couldn't resist walking to where a large knot of students huddled together gawking at the insane spectacle. Automactially she fished out her scroll and hit RECORD. _Professor Ozpin needs to see this boy's recklessness for himself. He's going to seriously hurt one of the students. Possibly kill someone. _She didn't take her eyes off the video for a second. _Maybe recruiting these kids was a mistake..._

The "kids" blasting down the slope were breathless with the thrill, living in the moment. Oblivious to one bespectacled professor's negative vibe. "We're almost there!" Crest shouted. Then his eyes lit up. "Weiss," he said and the girl twisted her pale face to meet his. "So we've got a ramp coming up..."

"Don't even _think_ about it," she snapped.

"Never do."

With a groan she buried her face in his side. And felt her stomach drop as she sensed Crest soar through the air and land lightly on his feet gaining speed from the jump. _Closing my eyes isn't helping. I'm gonna be sick. Uggh. When does this hill stop?_

Jaune reached the bottom first out of dumb luck. He spun in ungraceful loops before his shield buried itself in the ground with a loud crunch. Dizzy he clutched the metal with frozen fingers. _I made it. I'm alive-_

_WHUMP._

Blake drilled him in the back.

"I'm sorry," came her quiet voice.

He gave a weak wave. "I-I'm ok." _That. Hurts. Ow._

One by one the teens landed faces flushed with excitement. Yang stumbled a few steps before she and Ruby collapsed in a giggly heap.

"That. Was. The best thing. Ever."

"I know right?"

Ruby zipped upright. "Let's go again!"

"We've got class." Yang grabbed her cloak and began pulling her sister away from the slope. "Maybe later."

"Awwww I wanna go NOW." Ruby whined hands outstretched as if she could pull the hill behind her like a sled.

Yang ignored her protests.

Russel Thrush glanced up clutching a handful of roots. "Hey Cardin, looks like the new guy's got some kinda death wish." He spared a quick glance at his team leader.

Cardin snorted. "Whatever." His tone and attitude clearly conveyed: _yeah, I totally could've done the same you idiot. _Soon as he turned his back he gritted his teeth, inwardly fuming.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

**Uh-oh. Jealous much Cardin?**


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for team CBLT to make waves at Beacon. Much to the delight of the young people and chagrin of the adults-and secretly the Ice Queen herself, though she'd rather die by a Grimm than admit her traitorous feelings-the ambience of the place changed just by him _being _there. Legions of secret admirers formed but they were smart enough not to show it, at least not to his face. And if Crest gave any hint of his sudden popularity surge he kept it to himself.

His ballsy attitude, sarcastic wit, and boldness coupled with that unparalled intensity and freakish talent created lightning in a bottle. The man possessed an addictive presence that drew a crowd. Word got around fast. Before long the student body couldn't wait to see what he was going to do-in class or combat which he was the most comfortable in-or hear what he had to say.

His partner in crime Adrian was his own kind of special. And by 'special' that meant an irreverent sense of humor, a tactician with Screaming Angel a orange sword that could change into a rifle for long range and a rail gun for power shots. He wasn't shy about getting vocal to defend his friends or his beliefs. Girls went nuts over his Aussie accent and that gave him a license to do pretty much what he wanted, namely regale them and anyone who wanted to listen with incredible stories.

But this didn't set well with everyone, namely Cardin Winchester and his team. Jealousy soon set in. They hated the fact this outsider was receiving more attention. Inexcusable.

Not only was Crest a brain, but his fighting prowess couldn't be touched. It became obvious to everyone from Ozpin to the professors and visiting teams along with the Beacon kids watching, that these 4 young men were on another level. Never was this on display more when on one fine morning Glynda was supervising a series of practice matches in the battle dome on the stage of the main auditorium.

Weiss had just closed her match in less than 8 minutes. A new record. Thank goodness without Professor Port's inane commentary. But the huntress she fought could hardly be called a fighter. _I can't believe this is what I've got to work with._ Quite forgetting she still needed a lot of work herself but this was _Weiss _for crying out loud. She shook hands with the girl per Glynda's instruction and walked offstage nose slightly tilted up, eyes closed in a superior air.

Glynda sighed, adjusting her glasses before consulting her scroll. So far things were running along smoothly but the next pair could change all that. She cleared her throat: "Match 3. Crest Nighthawk vs. Cardin Winchester. Gentlemen take your positions."

As Crest passed Weiss she felt his intensity level spike. Her stomach shivered remembering his massive arm circling her there...holding her secure as they slalomed all out down that cliff slide. Icy blues flicked over his weapon. With its strange, otherworldly shape and Grimm parts it felt...alive. Like it had a will of its own. Like at any second it could unleash chaos if not properly handled. _That thing is massive. And kind of scary. _She gave her own blade a lengthy once over. _Mine's a twig compared to his._

Sitting front row Pyrrha and Jaune leaned forward in their seats. _Leader versus leader _Jaune thought. _This is gonna be good. But man I wouldn't want to be the guy facing Crest. He'd eat someone like me for lunch. _Healing abilities aside Jaune knew he'd be feeling the effects of fighting the muscular huntsman for days. One of the downsides to being a living shield: you felt and remembered every single injury even after they vanished without a trace.

Crest mounted the stairs focused on nothing but his armor-clad opponent who met his level stare with smug arrogance. _He ain't taking me seriously. Big mistake. _

"Gentlemen this match will end when one or both of you is unable to continue." Glynda glanced between both boys then stepped back. "Begin."

Cardin unshouldered his mace and charged. Crest met him in the middle trading blow after blow. A minute into the contest, everyone in attendance began to feel that Cardin was overmatched. Then the trash talking started.

"Man, is that all ya got?" Cardin said wiping his forehead. "I've got better things to do."

Weiss folded her arms, a bored look creeping over her face. _God. Is he like, seriously serious right now? What nerve. Crest is leagues better than him. End of story._

He rattled on oblivious to the young heiress' train of thought. "I kinda expected more of a challenge outta you outsider. What's the matter, your school raise a bunch of sissies?"

_Outsider huh. Figures we'd get to this part. _

Without a word Crest pointed Bjornserkr at the wall behind him. Pyrrha thought that strange until she saw the glowing gold stinger tip retracting till it rested behind her friend's broad shoulder and the Beowulf skull move forward to take its place. A strange howling noise emanated from its mouth, eyes lighting up with a reddish glow. _Oh my God. _ She jabbed her teammate in the ribs.

"What was-"

"Jaune. Shield up!"

"Huh?"

"_Now._"

The blonde obeyed fumbling a bit before his shield deployed. Just in the nick of time. When the redhead used _that_ tone...it was best to listen and do what she said. _STAT._

Sitting slightly behind Crest's position on the elevated platform, Weiss blinked as she watched him bend his knees getting low to the ground and gasped. Ruby was the only other person she knew who used recoil quite a bit in her fighting but this felt different.

Crest kept his eyes averted but not out of fear. Cardin smirked as he swung his weapon onto his shoulder. Leaving himself wide open. "I know it's tough to admit out loud man, but I'd be hanging my head too. Seriously if my fighting skills sucked that bad-"

_WHABOOSHBOOM!_

A massive shockwave blew through the auditorium. The walls trembled and the floor shifted. Jaune heard tinny pings off his shield. _Metal. What's going on? What happened?!_

Before the dust had a chance to settle Track Sirocco's cool voice sliced through the stunned silence.

"So start _hanging _it."

"Is it safe to come out?" Jaune whispered, afraid of what he might see.

Pyrrha raised her bright green eyes over her shield's rim. "All clear." _But-WHOA!_

Cardin wasn't anywhere to be seen except...embedded into the plaster. At the opposite end of the stage. Crest standing tall where he'd been less than a second ago.

All the students stared in mute disbelief. Lox seated in the second row from the front held his thumbs and forefingers like he was taking a picture. "Hmmmm. Nice shot. For an outsider." He held his massive palm out and to Pyrrha's surprise Track gave it a quick slap.

Crest glanced over at Glynda who was also in shock. "Can he go another round?"

"_Cardin- _ahem," she coughed into her hand keeping her gaze on her scroll. Furious at the small break in her voice.

"Ah heard that un!" He smirked at Adrian's loud comment. _Never fails to make hisself heard._

"-is unable to continue." The young man's energy levels winked at her, a tiny grey sliver. _This isn't possible...how-how did...what _is_ he...? _ Before she lost it completely Glynda strode across the platform. "The match is yours Mr. Nighthawk."

Yang blinked. "But Professor we've got 9 more to go-"

"We'll resume this tomorrow." Stiletto heels clicked in rapid succession toward the side entrance, which opened to let her pass.

Lox turned to Track puzzled at their teacher's odd reaction . "Huh. I thought she'd be more freaked out." His friend held up a single finger. _Just wait. _The second the door whooshed shut Glynda's pace double-timed.

_Clickclickclickclickclickclick..._

His single ocher eye flicked once. "She's freaked."

Four rows from the front Blake slowly shifted her gaze over to Yang's. "Did he just use himself as a human bullet?" Her tone was flat, exactly the same when she saw Ruby fall out of the sky during initiation along the lines of: _Can you explain? I'm totally lost. _

The blonde bruiser gave her a helpless chuckle with a matching shrug. Meaning: _I dunno. Trying to process what I didn't see. Sorry. _

Their wordless exchange was interrupted by Ruby's muffled yells. Yang snapped out of her daze long enough to look down. There at her feet was her hapless sister. Tangled up in her cloak. Kicking her legs in what Weiss would deem a childish manner. But she was too busy catching flies in her mouth to comment on it.

Yang bent to untangle her sibling. "Hold still sis. You're making it worse! There."

Ruby scrambled to her feet panting. "What's going on? Did I miss it? Where's Crest-?" She stopped when she didn't see her big friend in his spot near the wall. Her sister clamped her hand over her head and slowly turned it to the center. "Um. How did he get there?"

"He moved," Blake responded still in stunned disbelief.

"Fast," Yang finished. "Didn't think I'd be sayin' this Ruby but he moves faster than you."

The younger girl gawked, a look of total awe stealing over her small face. "HUH?! NO WAY! THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANNA SEE IT! HIT REPLAY C'MON PLEEEEAAASE!"

Up in his seat Jaune's eyes were still glued to the tall, muscular Crest as he went to rejoin his team. _What just-I can't...WHAT IS THIS GUY?! _But what he chose to say out loud was: "What just happened? Did anyone catch it?"

Pyrrha opened and closed her mouth several times before she got it to work. "I believe he won."

"YEAH!" Adrian whooped jumping on his friend's back giving him a hard slap on the chest. "That was prolly one a your best yet." He snickered mint green eyes dancing with mischief. "Almost took poor Glynda's bloomers off w'that blast-" Track's hand on his shoulder cut the Aussie off.

"Ah...just no."

Adrian threw both arms out exasperated. "What? It was funny. You ain't no fun mate."

Yang pressed her fingers to her mouth failing to cork her giggles. "Who says _bloomers_ anymore?" she muttered, laughter tinging her whisper. _ This's _my _kinda man. Oh yeah. He. Is FIIIINNNE. _But the celebration wasn't shared by everyone.

"Cardin!" Russel Thrush rushed over to help his fallen leader. Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing close behind. "Easy now let's get you outta there."

It took several tries but finally they managed to dislodge their leader from the wall. As Cardin slid in a boneless heap to the floor his breastplate dropped from his chest, hitting the ground with a lifeless thump. Russel gasped. _What the-where's the rest of his suit? _The entire back plate was...gone. A harsh coughing spell racked Cardin's frame. He clutched his torso.

"Wha-wha-, was-_that-?_"

"Ah believe, it was the _challenge _ya asked for."

_Stupid hick. I hate that accent. And he's so effing _loud. Pain obliterated any retort. _Next time. _Was his vengeful thought as his team carried him from the stage. _I won't hold back. _ He refused to believe anyone might be better than that Amazon, Nikos. Losing to her stung but something about _this _freak bruised his pride like no other. And Cardin Winchester was a sore loser.

"C'mon guys," Crest said a devilish smirk stealing over his face. _I haven't smiled like that in...well for a while..._

"Let's eat." Then he noticed Weiss' frozen state. Nothing new there but rendering Beacon's resident 'Ice Queen' speechless never failed to amuse and make his day. Under his friends eager gazes he put a finger to his lips and winked, then sauntered over to Weiss.

He snapped his fingers in front of her glassy stare. "Wake up, Snowflake."

She jumped, blinking rapidly at him, much like she'd done before they shredded the cliff. Well, _he _had fun. She just happened to be along for the ride.

"Wha-"

"Food time."

"You-how did-I can't-" _Stop it! You're stammering! _Too shocked to scold him using that infernal nickname.

"Weiss." His rough, deep voice loosened her stiff muscles. Gave her a focal point. Did funny things to her stomach. "Show's over."

_The things this man's voice does to me-NO! Focus Weiss! A huntress can't afford foolish things like feelings, risking her heart, risking...risking..._

Love. Heartbreak. _I've lost too many close to me. And it only fuels my loneliness. _No amount of therapy in the world could make a dent in that walled off area of her life.

"Oooooh lookit who's blushing!"

Yang's teasing taunt snapped her out of it. "I am _not _blushing you insensitive twit."

The blonde waggled her eyebrows. _He is so getting to her._

"Stop that."

Crest chuckled. And brushed the smaller girl's upper back lightly with a rough digit, striding past her before she could react.

"Later Snow. Let's go guys."

The remaining teams filed out after the tall man caught in his wake.

Weiss followed more slowly, her back tingling from his whispery caress. She gnawed at her lip. Tears pooled in her eyes.

_This can't be happening to me._

**Aww Weiss it's gonna be ok honey. Show her some love y'all and drop a line, follow and fave...don't wanna see her cry now do ya?**

**Credit for 'Screaming Angel' goes to Rosenkruex on deviantart. Just substitute a railgun in place of a Seraph Cannon and the sword/rifle combo stays as is. Picture link: rwby_screaming_angel_by_rosenkruex-d85o2y7**


	6. Chapter 6

Night had spread its comforting quilt over the sleeping Academy. The wind gusted, through the trees spiriting their leaves away into the velvet darkness. But this was lost on a very shaken Glynda Goodwitch who barged into Ozpin's office without the courtesy of a knock. She was the kind of person who prided herself on iron discipline and orderly manner.

Until today. _I can't believe I nearly made a fool out of myself. I almost RAN out of the room, in front of hundreds of kids for cripes sake!_

"Professor you have to see this."

A flustered Glynda shoved her scroll in Ozpin's face. He stared at it unfazed. General James Ironwood stood ramrod stiff in his dress uniform slightly to the left of his old friend's desk. But he wasn't alone. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Peter Port had been summoned from their respective offices in the middle of their lesson plans. Both were none too pleased about the interruption.

"What has gotten you so bothered that you called us here dear Glynda?"

The blonde shot Port an annoyed glare. "You'll find out soon enough." She turned back to Ozpin who was busy reviewing the video from Crest's battle. "And then we'll decide what to do with this, this..."

Oobleck took a sip from his endless supply of coffee, his mouth machine-gunning his words. "Careful careful what you say Professor this man isn't someone you can smack on the fingers with your wand."

"I agree." Port chimed in grey moustache moving in time with his lips. "Besides, he is one of my absolute best students. Amazing mind. He says and does things I've never heard or seen before. His combat skills are unparalled, better than Miss Nikos' I might add-"

"Thank you Peter," Ironwood interrupted. "But why don't you let Ozpin finish what's he's doing."

"I have."

All four huntsmen stared at him.

"And I must say I'm quite impressed." Stowing his scroll back into his pocket, the silver-haired Headmaster steepled his fingers. A small smile hovered over his face. "I couldn't see a thing."

Glynda gawked. "But how can that be?" _I don't understand. _She gripped her wand a little tighter. As if that might offer a modicum of protection. _Even though I'm skilled with dust I'm not sure I'd stand up to him in a prolonged fight. Did we make the right decision recruiting such a loose cannon? _ "I was right there." Her stomach dipped.

"Marvelous footage Professor!" Port exclaimed peering intently at his own scroll. "Truly first class material. Qrow couldn't do this. Not in a million years."

"Port," Glynda said, exasperation creeping into her tone, "you can't even see what he _did._" But his comment on Qrow pushed her heart rate into the danger zone. The Signal Academy instructor was, bar none, one of the greatest huntsmen alive. He was considered by many the benchmark on field combat and strategy; even his style was strange and hard to pin down but that was to be expected. After all, he was one of only two gun-scythe users in the world next to his niece Ruby Rose. Just the thought of Qrow not being able to do something in regards to hunting alarmed purists like Goodwitch. She believed in order and rules and followed things by the book. It served her well in her student days and in her current position as a respected professor and huntress. But now waves were being made and she felt helpless in its rising tide.

Loss of control. Flipped apple cart. _Ah who'm I kidding? _Nighthawk scared the piss out of her.

"Precisely the point dear woman the man is absolutely what this school needs more of," Oobleck rattled, coffee mug forgotten. _That's a first. _Glynda thought a bit surprised at her colleague. _He never sets his cup aside for more than 10 seconds. _"So much I propose we advance him and his team up the ranks. He's far too wild to keep in the building and it'll keep damages down considerably what do you say Professor Ozpin?"

James Ironwood spun to face the hyper huntsman. "Are you serious Doctor?"

_For once, _Glynda thought folding her arms, _we're on the same page._

"We don't know what else he's capable of," the General continued. "Not to mention it's growing darker outside. The Communication Room was breached or have you forgotten? Grimm are mustering in the abandoned sector of Vale. Dust is being stolen and we still aren't sure of our enemies' master plan-"

Ozpin turned his straight-back chair away from the group. "Oobleck is right."

"I-excuse me...?"

"Sir?" Glynda cocked her head at her boss.

Ozpin sighed. "James, your devotion to the book isn't going to fly with Crest." He looked up at the bright moon streaming through his office's ceiling. The massive gears overhead turned the moonbeams into regemented swooshes of light and shadow. Something cold and militaristic instead of magical and dreamy. "Between training and accompaning all these first years on their missions, the Festival upon us, and the White Fang on the prowl we don't have time to be choosy. And it's only going to get harder to keep them alive. Not all of them will graduate."

"But sir it's too risky." Glynda's maternal instincts warred with her huntress' logic. "And besides-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to take things more seriously not too long ago?" _And now that you've got it you don't want it anymore. Because he doesn't fit a mold. _Lines creased his forehead. _Face reality woman. War's knocking on our door. _

That stopped her short. "But-"

"Need I remind you Glynda? This is a _combat _school." Ozpin's tone along with his eyes grew stern as if addressing a first year instead of an accomplished huntress. She flinched, dropping her bright green eyes to the floor. "_Not _a daycare." Her cheeks started to burn. _I just want to keep the kids safe. From that...freak. _She pursed her lips. That word still didn't fit. He was more like a-

_Nope. Don't go there Goodwitch. There is no such thing as...THAT. They were banned centuries ago. _

"And besides this is the reason Crest was shipped off to us in the first place. His old school couldn't handle him. They were afraid of him Glynda." Light flashed off her superior's small round lenses. "I can't imagine the pain he's suffered just because he's got a touch of the uncanny about him."

"Uncanny?" Incredulity hitched Ironwood's voice at a note he hadn't heard since high school. "He's insane. A total freak of nature, you can't possibly mean-"

"Face the facts James. We are now the previous generation. A chilling thought, believe me." Ozpin re-steepled his fingers. Sometimes his old friend's incessant hardlining grated on his nerves. "It's not easy admitting we won't be around forever. These kids will pick up where we left off. Sooner than you think."

"He-along with several others-are the next great wave that'll change the landscape. Redefine what it means to be huntsmen. Just like we did. And the sooner we accept this the better."

He pulled out his scroll and began typing special instructions to CBLT's scrolls. "Now. As of today, team CBLT will be moved to second year status. And I've just given Crest graduate authority."

Everyone in the room was speechless. _Oh God, _Glyda thought. Her stomach knotted and she had difficulty swallowing. _He just made that-freak-our peer. This can't be happening, I think I'm gonna be sick._

Which meant he could pick and choose team missions at will. Select extra students to take along, not to mention the right to send those with unsatisfactory skills back to Beacon. The room hazed in and out of focus, forcing her to breathe deeply through her nose.

"All due respect Oz, I think you're making a mistake." Ironwood said, quietly noticing his longtime crush struggle to stay on her feet. "A big one."

His eyes slid closed behind his wire-rim frames. _Wouldn't be the first time. _"I'll tell you the same thing I told Miss Rose when I named her team leader," he replied. "That remains to be seen."

...

Cinder Fall and her two faction members sat ensconced in their dorm with the door shut and locked. Soft beams of moonlight peeked through the partially drawn curtains, the room's only source of illumination. Emerald Sustrai sat at attention, indian-style. Mercury Black leaned against the mattress of his bed, head tilted back, staring into space. Normally a rude gesture, but the attractive female thief could tell by his body cues he was deceptively alert.

Cinder flicked through her scroll, researching every scrap of information on their latest target, but found very little to go on. It was as if the person she sought was a ghost.

"Impressive," she murmured, momentarily forgetting the two children sitting at her feet. "For such a violent man he might as well be nonexistent." Her mouth curved into a cruel smirk. "Doesn't surprise me though. What we did to his stupid family and all...should've learned his lesson...insane fool...STILL isn't taking the hint..."

Mercury and Emerald exchanged uneasy glances. _What's she talking about? _Emerald thought. _I don't like the sound of this at all. Insane? What, _exactly, _are we dealing with here...?_

"Ma'am?"

The older woman's sharp eyes snapped to face her young charge. Since she made no attempt to stop her Emerald ventured what she _hoped _was a safe question. "Orders?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on this man."

Mercury straightened up. Intrigued. _She normally tells Em or I to fight our potential targets. Something's different. _"You're sure."

Cinder pursed her lips. "Of course you fool. Use your head. There's too many unknowns in play, so don't get careless. Observe him as best you can. Catalogue his strengths and find any possible weaknesses. Just don't get in his way."

He nodded. She might as well have said _or you're dead._

Emerald rubbed the back of her neck. "So hands off."

"Yes, for now." Cinder returned her attention back to her scroll. _Let the hunter become the hunted. It'll be that much sweeter when I put him out of my misery._ "When the time's right...we take him out."

**A/N: I've already said this once in the comments and it bears repeating: FLAMES WILL ****NOT**** BE TOLERATED AND THEY WILL COST YOU READ-ALONG PRIVILEGES. **

**THINK before you type.**

**ice shredder**


	7. Chapter 7

"Study pages 13-25 in detail children," Professor Peter Port admonished his half-asleep students, his eyes drawn on occasion to a conspicuous vacant space next to Mr. Blunt. He'd been warned Crest would take off on one of his special 'excursions' but he-along with most everyone else-wasn't fully prepared for the sharp impact his abscence caused.

"I expect a 3-5 page report written on what makes an effective combat strategy. Please select one of the five scenarios we discussed and alter it depending on the situation you find yourself in. Always keep in mind: your decisions-in life and in combat-affect far more people than you realize." He directed the last part of his speech toward a very downcast Ice Queen, hoping she'd snap out of her funk. No such luck. She didn't bother acknowledging his attempt. _Blast it Master Nighthawk. Hurry back! _He sighed to himself and clapped his hands.

"Class dismissed. And remember, stay vigilant!"

He kept a careful eye on the students filing out to the next class, noticing Miss Schnee was glued to her seat. Ruby tugged on the girl's arm. "Weiss? Hey Weiss you ok? Class is over."

"Hm?" The realization she must've spaced out in class again hit her. "Oh yeah. Sorry." She waved her friend's concern off. Not wanting to explain why she couldn't focus, couldn't study, couldn't do anything because Crest suddenly up and left. Without a word, or a note to _anyone_ and he'd hadn't attended classes for almost 5 days. "You guys go on ahead. I need to ask Professor Port a few questions regarding my report for next Friday."

Sitting behind his desk Port pursed his lips at the heiress' blatant dismissal. _Dear girl, this isn't about your report._ But being the gentleman he was, decided not to mention it. Not in front of the other ladies.

"Alright but don't take too long," Yang warned. "You know how Professor Goodwitch gets when people are late-"

"Then the sooner you leave the sooner I can get this over with," Weiss retorted a tinge of heat in her voice. "I'll be right behind you."

Yang stared at her teammate, a bit taken aback by her vehemence. Now was not the time to tease her when she was in Ice Queen mode. "Ok...we'll see you in a few then."

Weiss waited till she no longer heard their footsteps then launched right into it.

"Where is he?"

Port rubbed his neck, a habit she realized with a stab of annoyance he shared with that imbecile Jaune Arc along with his overinflated sense of ego. But in reality he'd been dreading this question over the last several days. _Might as well get the worst over with. _

"I don't know child."

Her face snapped up. Icy blues drilled into his. "That's not good enough."

He gave a helpess shrug as if to say, _what do you want me to do about it? _ Unfortunately that only made the girl angrier.

"Don't give me that!" She mocked his shrug with one of her own. "It's been 4 days already. 4 days of total radio silence sir. I've messaged him several times and there's no answer back...like seriously how hard is it to send a simple 'I'm ok'-?"

_Why don't you just admit it dear child. You have it bad. _"Miss Schnee." She blinked at his stern tone. "Listen to yourself. It's highly probable Mr. Nighthawk is in a perilous location and has the common sense necessary to turn off his scroll. Do you wish to put him in even more danger to satisfy your demands?" He didn't like hurting people's feelings, least of all a woman's but truth spared no one. _Forgive my breach of courtesy_ child, the old man thought._ But this job demands the utmost commitment and frivolous things such as flooding your boyfriend's scroll with messages and waiting for him to call back have no place in it. People die in our line of work._

She slammed a clenched fist down on her desk. "Never!" _But he could be lying somewhere hurt or worse-_

"I don't know all the specifics myself," he said tapping his chin. "But from the little I've gathered this is what I can tell you. According to the Headmaster, these occurrences are quite normal. In fact, based on what scraps we've gleaned, Mr. Nighthawk goes off on his own for brief periods then returns when he's ready. And his responsibilities will increase now that he's a second year."

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Weiss demanded. Her world listed on its axis at this sudden news. "When did this happen?' _That means he'll graduate sooner than us. _Her stomach tangled into knots and she forced herself not to faint. Not bothering to look at the clock _tick, tick, ticking_ away. Warning her to get to her next class.

"Last night. But you didn't hear it from me." Port checked the time. "Gracious child! You need to get to-"

"Will he be alright?" The old man cocked his head puzzled at her question. "I mean what happens now, missions wise? Will he-"

"His whole team are second years miss, and Ozpin made him our peer. Which means he can have his pick of the student body he wants to take on missions and send them back if they perform poorly. With the Festival approaching, the White Fang and Grimm running amok they'll have scant down time. Given who Crest is...he'll be assigned the most dangerous missions from now on..._suiciderunsmostlikely-"_

Weiss cleared her desk and was in his face glaring daggers. "Excuse me?!"

Port wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Oh goodness look at the time!" Several students had already taken their seats and more were filing in. "My next class is here!"

"I _heard _what you said Professor."

The warning bell rang. Port shooed her toward the door. "Hurry Miss Schnee. If you run you'll make it to Glynda's class...you know she hates student tardiness. And won't _that_ make Miss Xiao Long's day. Chop chop!"

She wanted to stay. Press him with more questions. What did some stupid report matter? Crest's life was at risk! But the old man had turned his attention elsewhere and she had no choice. She ran the corridors at breakneck speed, constructing a plausible excuse for her favorite instructor as to why she was arriving at class flushed and breathless. Hoping and praying she'd buy it.

When she entered most of the risers were filled and she couldn't help noticing that empty space by Adrian. Third row aisle seat. Glynda Goodwitch peered through her spectacles at the young woman. "Cutting it close today Miss Schnee."

"Sorry Mi-Professor Goodwitch," she said mentally slapping herself for the near slip. _You only get to call her Miss Glynda if you train with her privately genius! _ "I needed some extra notes for our reports next week...and I, well kinda lost track of time..." _Please. Let her buy it, let her buy it..._

The severe woman scrutinized the girl's explanation. For several agonizing moments the silence streched until she thought she was gonna scream. Then Glynda gave a curt nod.

"Very well. But please keep in mind we run a tight ship. Schedules exist for a reason Miss Schnee." She walked to where a projector sat and turned it on. "Bad enough I've got my hands full with Crazy and his shenanigans-"

Weiss felt her back go up as she walked to a vacant seat next to...oh _joy. _Little Miss Nosy Yang. "He's got a name, ma'am."

"Ya like it when Crest spars with ya mum," Adrian said, boots kicked up on the riser. Laughter rippled through the classroom. "Admit it. You enjoy every second of it-"

"Get your feet off the riser Mr. Blunt." A vein popped on her smooth forehead as the kids hooted at the starchy instructor. "Don't you dare start with me." _Damn you Crazy and your corrupting influence. Your partner isn't any better._

"Ah keep ya bloomers on mum, ya lucky he didn't blow em off last time."

That got Glynda really mad.

Weiss shook her head and opened her binder. _Boys. _Listening to Adrian and Ms. Goodwitch going at it wasn't helping. It only served as a painful reminder of who was the real source of the older woman's agitation. Adrian was right. No one could let a sarcastic barb fly quite like his best friend. It became par the course. Class never felt complete without it.

"So ya got it?"

Weiss opened her notebook with a snap. "I got what I needed."

Yang smiled at her. "Girlfriend you came in hot. There's no way that's over a bunch of combat notes-"

Glynda tapping her wand on her desk signaled for all talking to stop. "Class will now begin."

Weiss clicked the top of her pen and forced her mind to concentrate on the lesson, cursing the busty blonde's perception. _Crest be safe. Wherever you are._

...

"Hey did you hear? Crazy and his buddies got bumped to second years. Oh and get this; he gave him graduate authority." Russel glanced around the cafeteria table letting the dust settle at his words. "You know what _that _means, right?"

Cardin stopped pushing his half-eaten potatoes around at Russel's announcement. _Oh HELL no. _"Tell me you're joking."

Russel shook his head. "Wish I was buddy. But it's legit. Ozpin made the changes official sometime yesterday or summat like that. Anyway he's out of our hair-"

He jumped as Cardin slammed his fork down on the table. "So, the lunatic gets special treatment eh? I'll show him not to disrespect the Winchester name. I just need something that'll...level the playing field." His dark blue eyes glowed with vengeance. "And I know just where to get it."

Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark exchanged intrigued glances while Cardin was busy entertaining his dark thoughts. Things were getting...weird and they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. The original copy of this chapter got erased so this is a revised edition. If this didn't show up on your phone or computer it's because of that so again, my bad guys. Hope you enjoy this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a bad idea. _Russel Thrush thought. Usually the Mohawk teen was down with whatever his leader cooked up, from pranks, to beating up animals and pushing noobs around. But _this _plan made him question the bigger teen's sanity. Cardin's mind was heading down a blind alley with no lights on. The scary part? Russel didn't have a clue where the exit might be.

"Cardin?" Russel whispered eyes darting nervously behind his back every few seconds to make sure nobody jumped them. Both boys were busy ransacking team TECH's dorm. Cardin had insisted what they needed to exact revenge against Crazy was located somewhere in that room. So they'd invested a couple of days staking the place out. Learned their movements, studied their habits. "You sure this is a good idea? Rounds might come back any second now and-"

Cardin threw a pair of earmuffs at his face. "Shut up and keep looking. It's here somewhere."

Russel grumbled and walked over to a filing cabinet. "I'm telling ya man you'd think this guy carries dust in his pockets. Coupla the profs lodged complaints but Ozzy does nothing. I swear his head must be filled with cobwebs-ow!" He yanked his fingers out of the middle drawer and was shocked to find the tips scorched.

Cardin glared at his teammate. "I told you to stop screwing around-" His eyes grew wide. _Whoa. Only fire dust does that- _He rushed over knocking Russel aside ignoring his startled cry of pain. A devious smirk curled his lips. _Come to papa._

Nestled in clear-faced boxes were spools of wire marked FIRE, ICE, WIND, EARTH, LIGHTNING, WATER. But that wasn't what caught Cardin's attention. He lifted the box labeled FIRE out of its place. Gently of course. It wouldn't do to incinerate the entire wing of the visitors dorm. _What kind of nutso keeps EXPLOSIVES in his room?! _By this time Russel had recovered and cautiously approached his leader, standing entranced at his discovery.

"So...what _is_ it?"

The tall boy spoke with a sense of awe. "Dusted wire."

"What!?" Russel leaped back. At the same time the coils glowed bright orange. All at once.

"Russel!" The chestnut-haired bully hissed. "Stay still. Calm down."

"Dude that thing is gonna go-"

"It's aura sensitive." He breathed a sigh of relief when his partner relaxed his stance, calmed his breathing. "Damn. I've never seen this stuff before. It's obvious rank amateurs can't fool around with it." _Or if you've got an insane semblance or are easily excited, then nice knowing ya pal..._

"Hey forget the wire. See if he's got dust crystals."

Cardin smiled as he replaced the box like the living hand grenade it was. "Well he made my job easy." He checked the next drawer and sure enough there they were. Refined dust crystals of all colors and shapes. Scanning the velvet lined boxes he stopped at a dark maroon chunk that looked roughly compatible to the one his Allmace housed. _Pefect. Nighthawk won't know what hit him. _

Within seconds the two CRDL boys were sneaking back towards their team quarters, stolen crystal tucked securely in Cardin's belt pouch. Phase 1 of Humiliate Crazy was complete.

Unbeknowst to them Elise Leroux sat perched on a tree limb. Her dead soulless eyes didn't bother to blink. She'd "heard" every movement and word that had transpired via sonar. _These fools are playing with fire, just a matter of time fore they get burned. And they're half right on the wires, but the other part..._the bat Faunus girl's lips curved into a vicious smirk. _Well Winchester, you're gonna learn the hard way, ya don't screw with Trace's technology and emerge unscathed._

...

_Library - evening_

Weiss trudged toward the library books under her arm. Jaune had offered to walk with her and carry her things, but she turned him down. Yet again. _Seriously does that buffoon think I'm some weak-ass who can't carry her own books? _She let out a weary sigh, eyes heavy. _I am so not looking forward to homework right now. _Oh well. Another day in the life of a huntress in training.

Her boots clicked across the carpeted floor of the spacious interior. Shelves of knowledge stood in formation like tireless sentinels waiting for eager minds to explore to the fullest. She slumped in one of the unoccupied chairs books forgotten on the table. Night was her favorite time to study. No distractions. No hyper teammates. No excessive noise. Just her a light and her studies. But Weiss couldn't quite get her mind into her special zone. Nope.

_Another day gone and he's still not here._

She sat there pen poised over her notebook but nothing emerged. Frustrated she slammed her book shut then froze at the sound of a distinct Australian voice coming down the corridor to the main library.

"Bloody hell mate, ya shoulda been there when Ah told Glynda she enjoyed it when ya dick around with 'er in class. Lox showed me and Track the incriminating evidence." His full laugh echoed through the quiet building. Weiss turned back to her book, shaking her head. Friendly voice just not the one she wanted to hear.

"I can believe it."

Her head shot up pen clattering to the floor a gasp leaping from her mouth. Sure enough. It was _his. _

"Seriously bro, I swear to God, them Nevermores are gettin' tougher to harvest, but I got a decent supply of feathers for the next couple of months." Relief washed over the girl like a refreshing bath. Then the door handle turned.

Crest walked through with Adrian right behind. Neither man saw or heard her until she halfway across the room. Crest looked up just in time to see a white blur crash into his chest. Startled he fell back a step.

"Weiss?"

"Oi what in-" Adrian stopped when he saw who it was. He opened his mouth to tease the young woman then snapped it shut. The pale sheila's slender frame shook. Quiet sobs hit his ears and he decided to give her and his friend some privacy.

He touched Crest on the shoulder and got a sideways glance. _Take your time, _he mouthed before turning on his heel and walking away. They could finish their talk later.

Alone at last the tall hunter stepped fully into the room, shutting the door with his boot. He wrapped his powerful arms around Weiss' trembling shoulders, her dry sobs confusing him. This was the last thing he'd expected. She started murmuring things into his shirt in a strained voice just loud enough for him to catch.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered both arms cluching the fabric of his black shirt. Allowing herself to sink into this magnificent wall of muscle not wanting this moment to end. Afraid he might vanish if she let go. Her next confession made his blood run cold.

"You just _left_...without a word...how could you leave me...? Thought bad things happened and I wasn't...you weren't answering your scroll-"

"Shhh." He let his voice caress her spirit, feeling her grip on his back tighten. _Crap. I really musta scared her to death. _"I'm here Snow. I'm with ya." His breath caught when he felt her lips gently press against the base of his throat.

It took all her willpower but somehow Weiss managed to tilt her snowy head and meet Crest's imperial gaze. _His eyes are gorgeous. Just like he is. _Tears threatened but she wiped them with her sleeve. _I can't lose this man. Not again. Not like the others left me._

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered unsure how to process the torrent of emotions he'd unleashed. Embarrassed she'd broken down and given in to her childish fears. _Everybody dies ya stupid fool._ _ What makes you think HE'S any different? Your stupid girlish dreams of princes and knights never fail to amuse me. There ain't no such thing as a fairy-tale ending in this world. And anyway, this fellow's no Prince Charming._

She stiffened drawing a questioning glance from Crest, hating that mocking voice that seemed to have climbed through a window in her mind and checked itself into a cozy suite when she wasn't looking. He drew away and she wanted to cry at the loss of contact with his warmth, his strength. Somehow her fears and crushing loneliness abated when she was in his arms. It was thrilling and terrifying, how much power this man in particular had over her heart and emotions.

_I just went to harvest Nevermore feathers for God's sake so what's with her? I was running low so I went to resupply. Seriously, those are like, the only things delicate and sturdy enough to clean Bjornserkr. And it's not like anyone's attempted to care **before.**_

Desperate to create space he carefully pushed himself away from her, fighting to ignore the sudden chill that rushed through the gap their bodies created.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone," he remarked bringing her out of her self-inflicted stupor and realized they were no longer standing. She blinked at her forgotten textbooks scattered over the wooden table. And the sight of him reading her notes with one arm folded behind his head.

"_Where is that crazy man? He's been missing for two days now. I sent him a message and he's not answering-_" Weiss flushed a dark pink and made a desperate grab for her notebook. "That's private!" Her protests fell on deaf ears as he easily kept the book out of her flailing reach. Smirking as he continued reading her lapses of rational thought.

_"OI CREST. PICK UP YOUR SCROLL! Alright. That's it. I'm asking Professor Port where he's gone and he better not give me some lame excuse...he's taken a fancy to him anyway-" _

Weiss finally suceeded wresting her notebook out of his hands, glad the library was dim so he couldn't see her blushing like crazy. "WHICH PART OF PRIVATE DON'T YOU GET-!"

"_Weiss._" He rose in a single fluid move, pinning her with his eyes. A strange intensity burned in their depths and it caught her off guard. "Don't spoil this. I'm not gonna be here all the time, with the Grimm and White Fang brewing trouble. So take these little moments and savor them."

He closed the gap separating them in a few long strides. Put his calloused palm gently over her heart. "Store 'em in here. Treasure them." A shadow crossed his brow. "Then ya won't give in to despair when hard times hit."

She searched his face with large baby blues as he talked holding his much larger hand in place with hers over her bolero jacket. _That feels so good. _Her eyes fluttered closed. Normally she'd never imagine herself being so forward but she couldn't stop. It felt so..._right_...so _natural_ for him to touch her like she was a woman. Goosebumps pebbled her flesh and all of a sudden, her white dress suddenly felt too thin.

Besides having a natural slim body most girls would starve themselves to obtain she really didn't have much of a waist and very little in the hips. Not to mention her chest was flat. But she didn't care. Crest was here.

Alive.

Strong.

And she wanted more.

Giving the room a furtive sweep she caught Crest's fingers before he could fully remove them from her chest. She led him toward a secluded alcove away from any windows. He smiled. _She thinks of everything don't she. _But that was Weiss. Always covering the angles. Never once releasing his hand.

He sucked in a sharp breath as she pressed his palm against her wintry skin, locking it over her narrow shoulder. _I gotta stop before this gets outta hand._

"Snow-"

She shushed him. In the dimness she seemed to radiate like a slender beam of frosted moonlight. _A__nd I get to touch it with my hands. Is this for real? _

"It's ok."

He slipped both hands under the red velvet lining of her bolero. "This goes," he growled and whisked the garment off, eliciting a chuckle from the not-so-innocent Ice Queen. Bare shoulders greeted his eager gaze, her dress leaving little to the imagination. _Oh thank God. It's strapless. _He stroked every inch reveling in its silky feel, then dipped his head to her collarbone. Weiss leaned her head back, gripping his broad shoulders and sighed. The sensation of his lips on her skin sent heat spreading through her body. Slim fingers threaded through his spiky hair, reveling in its glorious thickness. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a tardy warning rang and rang but she hummed softly, blocking it out. So what if she only knew Crest for a few short months? Life was bland and vanilla without his fire, his passion his love for life and the hunt. This was her new truth as she arched into his questing hand going ever lower.

Next thing she knew he'd slid those wonderfully calloused palms under her thighs and lifted. She snaked both legs around his waist, one hand still buried in his hair the other clutching his shoulder. The coiled power in that one arm alone sent delicious shivers racing to her most intimate parts and she fought the urge to beg for relief only his fingers and mouth could provide. Her heart picked up speed as his hooded eyes locked with hers, full of passion and desire.

Crest searched the girl's face for any trace of fear or uncertainty. It was erased when she put her mouth next to his pierced ear and whispered her need in a thready voice.

"Please."

He bit his lip mouth curving into a crooked smirk.

"Please _what _Snow?" He began grinding his hips slowly against her center.

She moaned tightening her grip. Pleasure washed through her and that sexy rasp of his chased away rational thought. "D-don't _stop." _

Chuckling darkly at the naked plea in her voice Crest undulated his hips again, causing her to grip him tighter with her legs. _Yes._ She could barely think straight, dizzy with need, with desire. _Oh my God-right there. _"More," she breathed.

She felt him smirk against her neck.

Then his scroll beeped.

Both teens froze, the mood completely spoiled. Crest swore under his breath, fighting for control as he released his hold to check it. _Shoulda turned the damn thing off._

Another mission. From Ozpin. _There's been a spike of Fang activity. Word on the street they've got another meeting place. Come to my office ASAP._

_Way ta cockblock dickhead. _He lowered her to the ground albeit grudgingly. His boots started toward the door, his right hand tingling. _What the hell is she doing?! Don't she realize she's playing with fire-?_

"Crest?"

She was breathless and flushed and so beautiful it hurt. Now that frosted winter moonlight was under his tongue, it made it extra hard for him to leave.

He steeled his voice but couldn't keep a low growl from slipping through.

"Word of advice. Don't start whatcha can't finish."

The second he turned his back his whole demeanor shifted.

Those imperial purple irises Weiss loved were tinged blood red.

_Finally, I get to cut loose. _His lips curved into a feral grin. Hands stuffed in his pockets he began to trek back to the dorms. _It's been a while...since I've had some REAL fun. I'll take the dicks by surprise. _Images of bloodstained walls of his family home, mangled bodies, and a primal scream flashed through his mind.

_Blood. My past...since that Day...seen more horror than most do in ten lifetimes...I need to see their blood staining the ground...watch their pathetic lives drain out of their bodies. None of them deserve the air they breathe...those dogs piss me off by simply existing...wipe 'em out...all of them douchefaggot radicals..._

**BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWED AND FAVED! And as always PLS REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I still think this is a bad idea," Ironwood said pacing the room gloved hands locked behind his back. "Giving that much power to a loose cannon is absurd. You're on thin ice. Don't make things worse for yourself."

Ozpin ignored his friend fingers steepled under his chin. _Round two._ These meetings were growing more unpleasant and truth be told, he was still seething from his last teleconference with the Board of Vacuo. Even though Roman Torchwick was behind bars thanks to the combined efforts of his students, something about the thief's demeanor and attitude as he was arrested unsettled him.

_This is why I gave Crest peer authority. He can't function with red tape. He needs room to work. But James refuses to see that. He goes in guns blazing we'll never get to the bottom of this mystery. _

"Are you even _listening _to me-?"

"I'm not deaf James. And yes I'll admit what I did was risky. But my decision stands."

His scroll beeped. Glynda's face appeared on the screen. _"Sir? Mr. Nighthawk's arrived."_

"Send him in."

Ironwood stopped at the window overlooking the sprawling campus. Pretending to admire the view.

The door whooshed open and Crest entered at the same time Ironwood turned to face the man whose reputation was bordering on legendary. As usual his black, crimson and silver studded attire made his fiery hair pop, the Nevermore claw dangling from that greased leather thong around his neck and earrings...along with that dark, monstrous destroyer strapped to his back transported the military man back in time. For a split second he wasn't standing in Ozpin's office in modern day Vale but in the middle of a smoking field littered with mangled bodies of men and Grimm alike. A solitary figure stood proud and victorious holding his mighty weapon loosely in one hand.

Bare-chested.

Splattered in his enemies blood.

In the distance bestial shouts punctuated the haze enveloping the insane massacre before his stunned face and he began to tremble. The warrior sensed his presence and slowly turned to face his new prey. Glowing demonic red eyes burned into his soul...looking like the center of both were lit by a strange bluish-white light. Like the hottest part of a fire...like heat seeking missiles, like-

_Nighthawk?_

Then it was gone. He was back in the present. Safe. But the image stayed. _Holy crap. What...what just I see? _ The young man approaching Ozpin's desk didn't belong here. He came from a vanished era. _Medieval? _ No. This was way before the knights existed. _He's too vicious. _He belonged to a violent more turbulent period of history found safely in books, detailing great legends and myths that inspired many generations of huntsmen. _But they don't exist today. They can't. _He refused to entertain what he sensed Nighthawk was. _It's impossible._

"What the hell Ozpin?" Nighthawk stood wide-legged, fists on his hips. Pissed his time with Weiss back at the library was cut short. The taste of her skin lingered in his mouth, permanently inscribed on his palms...under his fingernails. That-along with the dark need to further his blood war against the White Fang-fueled the hard gleam frosting his strange purple eyes. Cold fury seeped into his voice. "What the hell? I was _busy._"

The familiar way Nighthawk called his old friend in his deep rough voice jolted Ironwood out of his trance. _Who in Remnant's name does this boy think he is? _

"Young man you will address us with the proper titles-" He stopped cold at the huntsman's dead stare.

"You can go General." Ozpin's quiet tone had the force of an order and-military to the core -Ironwood stiffened. Gave his old friend a curt nod then marched from the room back ramrod straight. This man made him uneasy. He was furious at this freak dismissing him with a single glance. Like his medals and rank and years of dedicated field service meant almost nothing, regarding their prestige and his pride with less respect than it deserved. And James Ironwood despised uncertainty in any form. _And it doesn't help Ozpin's going senile._

As soon as he was gone Ozpin sipped his coffee. "You'll need to forgive James. He's not used to you yet."

Crest banded his large arms across his massive chest. _And he never will. I know his kind. _"Whatever. Don't like him." _Reminds me of that dick Leroy. _ _And something don't smell right. _So he decided to file it away under the "check later" folder.

"I get your point Crest, but he's in charge of security." Ozpin leaned forward bracing his elbows on his spotless desk. Rested his chin on his folded hands. "As you know, the Vytal Festival is nearly upon us. With Grimm activity on the rise the safety of our citizens and visiting teams is top priority-"

"First of all," Crest interrupted. "The tourney ain't my problem. It's yours and the suit's. Two I've been tracking a bunch of Fang activity on top of my Nevermore harvest. Since the girls crashed Candlestick's party, they've gone off the grid. If there's a surge then they've been real sneaky about it. But..." A crooked smirk tugged at his mouth not bothering to hide his malice. "That makes things fun."

Ozpin raised his brow at the younger man's coiled lethality. _Fun. Not the word I'd use...but ok. _Shrugging off the icy sliver of unease that crept into his gut he spun his chair to face the window and moonlit grounds. "You mean-"

"They've packed their bags. Moved away. So I'll be heading out soon."

"Just you?"

Crest shrugged. "Maybe. Got a problem with that?"

He tried again. "I don't doubt your fighting prowess son. Or your intelligence. But being a team leader carries a heavy burden."

"Tell me something I don't know pal. And spare me the lecture." A wild light started to flicker in the depths of his startling tyrgian purple eyes. Threatening to erupt into battle ecstasy. _Doesn't he know this is the reason I hunt these dogs alone? So I don't lose anyone else. Like, for God sakes._

_Dammit. Headmaster Nodare warned me he'd be a challenge. _He tried another tack. The last thing he needed was an angry beserker going on an all out rampage, destroying everyone and everything in his path. Starting with his office...and him. "Please. Hear me out. When I appointed Ruby to lead her squad I did so because she needs to grow as a person. Badly. She's a sweet caring girl, but in battle and social activities she has a loner mentality. I see that in you. Even more so. That's why I want you to compete in the tournament. You already qualify so you don't need to participate in the prelims."

Crest tapped a finger against his thigh. "The hell with this Ozpin. You know what it's like to be alone. Screwups so bad ya never leave the bags on the dock. Mistakes ya wanna forget. Change em if ya could." _Like what happened to my family..._ He quickly shoved those brutal, bloody images aside.

Each word hit Ozpin right in the center of his deepest regrets. Too many to number. All of them throbbed, demanding atonement he couldn't provide not even if he lived a hundred lifetimes.

"I'm not judging you for any of that. But I need a man of your talents in the field more than ever. And I believe putting you in the matches will allow us to keep an eye on the ground. Make sure nothing bad happens. Which means the only person you report to is me. I can't afford..." The white-haired man trailed off staring at a point behind Crest's shoulder.

"What?" _Does he think I'm gonna pull a Ruby? Be some 'hero' dashing off to save the day? Pffft. _He closed his eyes annoyed. _Yeah right._

Ozpin sighed catching him off guard. _That's odd. He ain't the dramatic type._

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. Am I clear?"

He nodded.

Motioning Crest to move closer, Ozpin lowered his voice. "Things aren't looking too good for me right now. The Board of Vacuo contacted me recently. They aren't...happy with my decision making as of late." _Yep. Figures. Them douches don't miss a trick._ The beserker pursed his lips. _They jest love to rub your nose in their power stink. Like Ironingboard._

"So when the Festival is over they're going to administer a performance review."

Crest cocked his head. "O-kay, so what's this gotta do with-?"

"I will only be permitted to retain my position as Headmaster," he continued, "if certain accusations leveled against me can be resolved in a satisfactory manner. If not-"

"You're done." _Great. Just great. _Crest jammed his fingers through his thick spiky hair. _Not again. I've got nowhere else to go if he's fired. Except into the wild._

"There's always a room for you here. Don't worry about it." A small smile lifted Ozpin's thin mouth. "You get the run of the place. Besides you're missed when you're not around."

An image of a pale ethereal slip of a girl with a sharp tongue and guarded heart flashed across his eyelids. _Why her? Of all people why's it gotta be an icicle? _Like the last 20 times he asked, his logical mind came up blank. So far she hadn't slapped him for his pet name Snow. Or yelled as much when he appeared out of nowhere. _Do ya think she...likes it when I do that? Likes but doesn't wanna show how much?_

_Uh...ATTENTION STEIN. Did ya SEE the way she held onto you back there? Let ya feel her up?_

Refusing to rise to the bait he smirked back. "Remind me to stock the wahmbulance on blankets, tissues and wine. Y'all can pass 'em out while I'm in the field."

Ozpin let the blatant hint of a certain Schnee heiress' obvious attraction toward the dangerous man drop for now. "Get some sleep Mr. Nighthawk. You won't get much in the coming days."

Crest turned and walked out of his peer's office. Bjornserkr seemed to give a low howl as the door hissed closed. _Or maybe I'm too sleep-deprived. Weapons don't come alive. They can't. It's absurd._

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I appreciate all the support with all the faves/follows. Work eats away at my time so I can only work on this and upload it when I've actually **_**got **_**time, lol. So enjoy y'all. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When classes resumed on Monday Crest picked up right where he left off. Wowing Port, impressing Oobleck and trading sarcastic quips with Glynda, one of the highlights of everyone's day.

Especially to a certain young heiress who was still struggling to wrap her mind around what happened in the central library. _Was it just a dream? _Her heart sped up whenever she replayed his bold, yet whispery caresses, his mouth and tongue tasting her pale skin. The skilled mix of both talents was ungodly sensual and left her craving more. And he hadn't even kissed her yet! Up till then she'd never let any man touch her, but as far as she was concerned Crest had earned the exclusive right to do whatever he wanted.

So when she walked into class and saw the aisle seat occupied by his strong muscled frame a soft smile curled her lips.

Now that he was back the suffocating loneliness retreated.

Her world was a cold, lifeless void to begin with but warmth began to crack the frozen rind surrounding her heart. And it was all thanks to Crest Nighthawk.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to stick next to him without coming off as a clingy damsel.

She began to suspect something was amiss, as did Yang and Blake when they were back in Dust Properties the following morning and Ms. Goodwitch was presenting a particular tough quantum theory when she noticed Crest hadn't spoken since he entered the room and sat down with his teammates. She chewed the inside of her lip. Normally by this time, he'd be well into getting under Glynda's skin with his trademark sarcasm and the older woman would respond in the most severe schoolmarm tones she never thought was possible. Which only added fuel to the fire and everyone laughing and talking behind their hands for the rest of the period.

"Well Mr. Nighthawk, I'm impressed. An entire sarcasm-free class period from you for a change."

As she spoke, Glynda kept her back turned while writing equations on the board. She'd learned this was the best strategy in dealing with the troublesome young man. But in truth the silence was worse than his sarcasm and it unnerved her. He'd been unusually quiet and focused when she chanced a few looks over her shoulder, making sure he was actually in the room.

Weiss waited holding her breath along with 25 fellow classmates. She shot a worried glance at his muscular frame sitting perfectly still, head cocked downward, eyes zeroed in on his notebook transcribing the problems almost as if he was on autopilot. He looked removed from where he was, and in a completely different place. Weiss anxiously bit her lip. _Say something! _

"Heh heh whatsa matter Crazy? Cat got your tongue today?"

She quickly whipped around glaring at the overly smug face of Beacon's resident bully.

"Shut up Cardin."

"Or what?" His smarmy grin sent an angry quiver racing through her. "Ya gonna run and tell Daddy Schnee?"

Several students _ooohed_ and she noted they were all Faunus. She gritted her teeth, refusing to lower the Schnee banner to this lowlife.

"You think I'm going to listen to you Cardin? A pathetic dick loser who can only handle the weak? Last I checked you folded like a dishrag when Crest drilled your sorry ass into next week."

Yang stared at her cold teammate quite literally putting the verbal smackdown on Cardin Winchester grinning like the Cheshire cat. Oh yes. Crest's mouth was definitely rubbing off on her. A 'proper' lady didn't curse. Or used crude language. Or looked ready to strangle someone twice her size.

"Miss Schnee, that's enough!" Glynda scolded. "As for you Mr. Winchester you get the privilege of going to the Headmaster's office after class."

Cardin folded his arms, the beginnings of a pout forming on his face. "Oh so the little Princess and that monster gets special treatment eh?" He cocked his head toward a cluster of Faunus. "Just like the rest of these filthy animals."

Blake sent a death glare of her own, kitten ears stiffening under her black bow. An angry retort rested on the tip of her tongue but was cut off by Crest shutting his textbook with a loud snap.

"A monster ya say." Weiss dug her nails into her jacket sleeves trembling at the arctic chill those words produced. Grateful they weren't being directed at her. "Well ya better hope I'm not under your bed. And learn to speak more softly. Rabid dogs lose the right to live."

Glynda along with the rest of the students openly gawked at the tall man. _This...isn't the way a Hunter talks,_ the older woman thought pursing her lips to stop them from shaking. _Especially _noble _ones. My God...r__abid dogs?! Is he serious?!_

Blake had to mentally force her brain to pick her slack jaw off the floor. Amber eyes quickly scanned the risers, shocked and angered at the sight that greeted them. Every Faunus in sight were hunched over their desks, heads bowed, tails tucked between their legs. Self-preservation. Bowing in submission. She wanted to scream. _No! This is wrong! _The activist in her wanted to turn around and give Crest a piece of her mind. Demand he treat her people with respect, with equality. But this was no ordinary human and she had the unsettling feeling his mind was closed to certain matters and no amount of arguing, begging, pleading, or threatening would budge him an inch. He would never be a Pyrrha Nikos or a Ruby Rose.

His clipped tones brooked no back-talk. "Or have ya already forgotten what I did to ya in our little _warm-up _round a couple months back?"

The _whisp, whisp, whisp _of someone filing their nails put a period to the end of his sentence.

"I think he needs a _reminder._" _Trust Elise to get right to it. Besides she hates to be called an animal, so Winny dug his grave on this one._

Having finished packing his bag, Track casually turned the page on one of his latest suspense novels. _Boss is in one of his 'moods' again. He gets like this whenever there's White Fang to be killed. Fantastic timing. As usual._

"Aw c'mon Crest, you don't really _mean _that do ya?" Ruby's naive question did nothing to relieve the tension. She thought he'd had an unpleasant experience with a few diseased animals. Unaware-as she usually was-of who he _really_ meant and was in the process of working up a serious bloodlust for. "Dogs are nice when they're, uh...not like that. When you meet Zwei I'm sure you'll change your mind-"

"That's enough for today," Glynda interrupted before the child made things worse with her ignorance. "Class is dismissed."

She busied herself prepping for her next class, willing the tremor in her gut to go away. The situation with the Fang-she felt-was about to escalate into something bloody and vicious and she could only pray Vale would survive the calamity.

...

It was a quiet group walking to study hall. RWBY and JNPR seemed to be the only teams willing to hang around CBLT. Walking next to Crest, whose stare seemed a thousand miles long, Weiss couldn't help but feel a deep sense of isolation despite being surrounded by her friends. Was this how he'd felt at his old school? Rejected? Scorned? Feared? Hardly what she'd expected from such a powerful hunter and world-class athlete. _People like him and Pyrrha are worshipped and idolized. So why haven't I heard of him until now? _She decided when she wasn't swamped with homework to do a little side research. Just to satisfy her curiosity, of course.

Yang decided to jump in and break the ice. "So...what was _that_ about man? Is something wrong?"

"Ozpin gave me another mission."

"Oh. So _that's_ what's bothering you."

He gave her a noncommittal grunt. "Nothin' I can't handle."

Jaune swallowed back a huge lump forming in his throat. _He's talking scary again. I don't like this at all._

In the few seconds it took Crest to address Yang he didn't see a vengeful Cardin Winchester charging down the hall with Allmace posed to strike. Since he was walking a few steps ahead of everyone (including Weiss) he would've taken a crippling blow to the head.

He went into a defensive crouch. Started turning to face the incoming attack. But he was in a bad spot and wouldn't be able to move in time. Then someone whizzed by and he felt strands of long white hair brush his face.

Saw a slim figure jump in front of him arms thrown wide, trying to protect him from the oncoming attack-

Cardin growled as he launched himself into the air using his semblance to activate his stolen dust crystal.

"_EAT THIS YOU CRAZY BASTARD!_"

Then the crystal exploded. Right in Cardin's face.

The hallway erupted into chaos.

Lighting flashed.

Fireballs whistled down the corridor. Students screamed as they exploded against lockers and punched craters into the floor.

Deadly ice shards flew everywhere.

Water gushed all over the carpet mixing with dirt particles, creating a muddy river.

And finally a sharp gust of wind bowled Cardin over.

Crest lowered his arm, the bright red glow of his aura fading as he'd used it to shield himself and-

_What the HELL?! Weiss?!_

He stared at the smaller girl lips parted in surprise. She was unharmed. _What...how...why? She risked her life to protect me. Why would she-? _He snapped out of his disjointed thoughts when he felt slender fingers wrapped around his forearm in a way that wouldn't hurt him or leave marks on his skin. Imperial purple irises calmly met an anxious set of icy blues fighting the urge to smile at her concerned gesture.

"A-Are you...ok?" she whispered eyes darting over his frame for any injuries.

He gave her a small nod. Still unable to process what just happened but truly touched at how much she cared.

"Yeah." _Reckless. You could've been killed girl, and I ain't worth dyin' over._

She released him just as Cardin staggered to his feet marched over, and without warning gave him the stiffest, hardest slap he'd ever seen in his life.

_Wow. Didn't think she could hit THAT hard._

The impact caused the bully to spin like a top and land in a disgraced heap on his face. Before he could move Weiss slammed the heel of her boot with authority into the small of his back.

"Listen _you,_" she hissed fists clenched. "If you ever try attacking Crest again you're gonna _answer to ME._" She ground her heel further into his back eliciting agonized moans. "Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"_Arrrgh! _Alright alright! Get off me!"

She grudgingly withdrew her foot.

Yang walked up cracking her knuckles.

"And she's not the _only _one you'll be answering to. You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of team RWBY."

Ruby flashed to her sisters side arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah."

"Oi. Don't ferget us mates."

"Team JNPR never abandons their friends," Jaune stated gaining a covert admiring glance from Pyrrha. Nora cheered and fist pumped while Ren cracked a very small grin.

Crest didn't bother hiding an extremely wicked smirk as he went to place a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Close but no cigar Winny. Yer lucky to be alive." He continued forward letting his fingers drift to the middle of Snow's shoulder blades and lightly let them rest there.

As they continued on the way to study hall Yang leaned forward as she walked unable to help herself. "Wow Crest," she said quietly playing with a stray lock of hair. "Some people seem to like, have a serious problem with you don't they? Like what is it? What's wrong with them?"

_Heh. Humans ain't the only ones who hate my guts. _He was quiet so long she was tempted to prompt him again but thought better of it. Then:

"It's simple Gold. I've got the balls to do things nobody else would ever _dream_ of doing."

...

Cardin groaned. _This is officially the worst day ever. I had Crazy beat! But that damn Schnee cost me the element of surprise. I hate that rich witch so much!_

He groped around for his weapon and breathed in relief when he made contact with the handle. What was left of it anyway.

_The head! Wha-where'd it go?!_

"Lose somethin' Cardin?"

He turned his whole body to face the speaker. He found Allmace's head but it was being tossed up and down in the hand of a stocky boy with a barrel chest and platinum blond hair. Sharp slate orbs stared at his sorry state: hair fizzed by lightning, clothes sopping wet and muddy with bits and pieces of flesh and cloth burned and blistered.

"That's mine!" He made a feeble grab at it. "Give it back!"

"You're lucky this was blown off. Next time it'll be your hand or head." Trace skimmed the twisted hunk of metal across the floor scoring a perfect bullseye on Cardin's jaw.

"NGH! Why you-"

"The only loser around here's you Winchester."

Elise Leroux stood with her hip cocked thin arms banded around her chest. Opaque mismatched eyes-one pale gray, the other frosted teal-stared straight ahead but Trace knew that was deceptive. Her vision was crystal clear and she knew exactly where the culprit's position-who'd stolen his all-purpose crystal-was, but _he _didn't know that yet.

Cardin narrowed his eyes peeved the new loser standing over him was another dirty Faunus. She made no attempt to hide her identity.

"That's rich coming from you blind girl. Ya need your _man _to fight your battles for ya or something?"

He scrambled to his feet and threw himself at the girl who stepped out the way. And 'accidently' stuck her foot into his path.

"So," she leaned over his prone body. "How's it feel to get beaten by a 'blind' girl?"

Cardin glared but remained curled around his bruised torso.

Trace snickered. Without another word he stepped over the whipped bully as if he was a speed bump and continued on his way to his next class with Elise at his side.

"I told you he'd explode."

"Well _of course_ he would. Ya can't shove a crystal like that, much less dusted wire into a pre-built model. Idiot."


	11. Chapter 11

Trace could hardly believe what had transpired in the hallway a few hours ago. Somehow, Nighthawk had been able to protect himself from his multi-dust crystal. He didn't feel sorry for Winchester, In his mind the dick got exactly what he deserved.

But that meant he'd lost a valuable commodity and those kind of crystals were particularly difficult to make due to the unstable elements packed into its body. _I'll have to start over from scractch. Lovely. Those materials don't come cheap and it doesn't help those things are 1. time consuming and 2. have an extremely delicate construction process. _He shrugged. _Oh well. Life happens._

He walked in the direction of his forge which happened to be a gigantic cave blasted from the base of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest where initiations were held. Since Elise was already there he quickened his pace, the cool evening wind ruffling his platinum blond hair.

Nighthawk was paying a visit with a few of the girls and he wanted everything to be in order.

...

Weiss smoothed her hands over her combat skirt making sure no wrinkles were present. Leaves swirled through the clear evening sky, rosy pinks giving way to cool violets and navy blues. But all of this was lost to the tall man walking slightly ahead of her. The other three girls deliberately hung back bringing up the rear. Ruby couldn't quite put her finger on it but her friend seemed to grow even _more _distant as the days went on.

To the impressionable teen-whose identity at the moment was entirely wrapped up in proving herself a strong, dependable leader-it seemed the older girl didn't care as much for the team anymore, and thereby team activities. She was more interested spending time with CBLT's handsome team leader than with her own friends. Never mind the fact the Summer Dance was right around the corner, it would be a complete disaster if she didn't have Weiss' imput. She was rediculously dependent on the heiress when it came to the latest styles and fashions.

She lifted her ivory face to the heavens silver eyes searching the darkening skies for answers. _What am I doing wrong that Weiss keeps ignoring us? The dance won't be fun if she doesn't attend. She loves social stuff like this but I haven't been able to get her excited about it._

"So we're meeting this Trace person _why _again?" Weiss quickened her pace to match Crest's longer strides. Completely oblivious to the mental torment she was putting her team leader through.

"I already told ya." Crest let his irritation seep into his words but the girl beside him wasn't the target. "I wanna see what kind of toys he's playin' with."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Have you lost your mind?! Those aren't _toys. _They're an explosive accident waiting to happen. Cardin almost blew your head off earlier and you think these things are TOYS?" The terrifying sight of the tall man nearly getting killed was still fresh in her mind so she resorted to anger to cover the bone-deep fear that clung to her like a smothering robe.

Yang bit her lip not bothering hide her smile. Only Crest had the power to draw strong reactions from their Ice Queen and she was enjoying every second. _It shows she's human. And honestly I'm happy for her._

He snorted, readjusting Bjornserkr's position on his back. Not that he needed to, it just gave him an excuse to keep his hands busy and not all over the gorgeous young woman fussing over his health. Ever since their heated makeout session in the library something in their relationship had shifted. The possibility of returning to the friendzone once certain lines were crossed was out of the question. And if he was being honest, the thought of anyone but him touching her, tasting her, made his blood boil. But now wasn't the time for entertaining petty thoughts. _And anyway, what's the big deal? I've dealt with worse. Almost none of them know what death looks like. Sure, they've got an idea but it's limited to weak Grimm and the odd criminal like Candlestick. I doubt most of them have actually killed and I don't mean the obvious monsters. This ain't a romantic job. It's adapt or die. That simple._

"Well, it's a good thing he _missed_."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the tall human's sarcastic comment. _No he didn't. _She'd caught a glimpse of the large man raising his right arm and a bright crimson glow formed around it. Like he used his own aura as a shield. _But how? Only the most skilled hunters can employ an advanced technique like that._

All too soon the group stood at the edge of Beacon Cliffs bathed in brilliant moonlight. Inches from the teens feet the Emerald Forest stretched before them like a murky sea. And from their vantage point a welcoming glow emanated from what was clearly a massive hole bored straight into the rock's side.

Crest grunted then turned his head drawing Bjornserkr and pointing it forward. The moon glinted off his earrings. Weiss met his intense stare a small smile on her lips. She drew Myrtenaster and spun the chamber.

"Guys wait let's just walk down the-"

Ruby's attempt at reason was cut off.

Crest leaped over the edge the aura channels running the length of Bjornserkr's blade burning a bright red. Weiss summoned a white glyph and without hesitation jumped into space.

Blake stared then shook her head.

"They're both crazy."

She shot Ruby a hard glare.

"We," she emphasized pinning the younger girl with a warning stare, "are taking the _long_ way down. I don't feel like breaking my neck."

...

Elise stood by the cave entrance when she heard the rushing air of two bodies hurtling toward the ground. Flashes of crimson and white announced the arrival of two out of the five expected guests. Shaking her head she slipped away to make her report. The other three had some grain of rational sense and were taking the path, even thought it was the longer route.

She found her friend at his forge coating a length of treated wire with lighting dust, his movements smooth and easy.

"Weiss and Crest dropped out of the sky."

Trace chuckled at his partner not taking his eyes off his task.

"And that surprises you?"

She remembered listening in to Crest's battle with Winchester via sonar focusing on the very end where he'd transformed his monster blade into a rifle. It wasn't a simple point and click. It was as if a whole series of gears and safties had been released before the muzzle started charging. The design was an engineering marvel the likes she'd never run across before.

"Not really."

The raspy baritone of the man in question cut through the tunnel.

"Trace?"

The forger gently set the lightning wire into a negatively charged containe and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Back here man. Come on in. Make sure all of you keep your auras under control at all times."

"Oi. Y'all heard him."

"But...Crest?" That was Ruby. "Are you sure its safe?"

Footsteps echoed off the stone walls. "Only as safe as ya make it."

Trace nodded at the hunter's perception. _Exactly. Just ask Cardin. What's left of him anyway._

Meanwhile team RWBY was in awe as they followed Crest to the rear of the forge. Weapons of all shapes, sizes and descriptions lined the walls. They looked safe but Crest let his aura flare for a second.

A loud _click _sounded over his left shoulder confirming his theory. _I thought so. These bad boys react to our aura. Not to mention fluctuation and pressure changes. This is some dangerous stuff if it ain't handled right_. He relaxed his aura and sure enough the giant bladed sword he aimed at went still decocking as it went.

Weiss found herself drawing closer to Crest one hand lightly grasping the back of his shirt, staring at the daunting array of firepower with a slight tinge of unease. Ruby tried to mimic her action but she slapped her hand away.

"Don't _even_."

The small girl pouted but wisely chose to keep her mouth shut for a change.

Another curve revealed their desination. All eyes trained on the stocky platinum blond youth wearing a studded forger's apron. Tools, measuring beakers and scrolls containing detailed plans in various stages lay scattered across every available flat surface. Near the far rear left of the cave glowing embers in another hole hewn into the rock emitted heat waves. Next to the controlled flame lay a pair of well-used hammer and tongs.

"Ya got a pretty sweet gig going on in here, Trace." Yang felt like a kid in a candy store as her eyes darted from weapon to weapon mindful of his warning to keep her aura under control. The sound of a saftey clicking off followed with a hammer cocking in the hall a few minutes ago was all the warning she needed. _Rubes, whatever ya do, please do NOT spaz out. _

He smiled at her then turned to Crest. The massive destroyer strapped to his back begged to be examined. He held out a hand.

"May I?"

The slope of the bigger man's shoulders tightened. It was clear he didn't like other people touching Bjornserkr-even though this was a fellow hunter and weapons smith. Realizing he might've crossed and invisible line Trace began to withdraw his hand but then Crest surprised him by reaching over-ever so slowly-drawing the weapon and cautiously handing over for him to inspect.

"M-hmm. Yep. Very nice. This is-"

"What?"

In a span of a second Trace went from focus to panicked. He frantically flung the weapon away like it was a hot potato.

"THIS IS DANGEROUS!"

Crest's arm snapped out faster than the eye could follow catching it by the hilt before it smacked a startled Weiss in the face, speaking to the forger like he was some dimwitted child.

"Then dont _throw it_. Dumbass."

He blinked. _Huh? Where'd he go?_

Two hands tentatively curled over Elise's arm. Then a crown of platinum blond hair peeped around its temporary hiding place and he machine gunned his next words.

"Where-and-how-did-you-get-that-weapon?!"

Crest raised an eyebrow. _When the hell did Oobleck get in here?_

"I built it." _Are you twelve Rounds, or ya just that terrified?_

Elise turned and, placing a deceptively strong hand to the side of her partner's head, pushed him away. _Uh...personal space, please._

Trace swallowed several times against a suddenly dry throat. He shuffled toward a metal file cabinet stuffed to the brim with designs. Opening the second drawer from the top he finger-walked about ten slots back then pulled a lengthy piece of hefty sketch paper tightly rolled and tied with a piece of red ribbon.

Crest moved closer as Trace removed the tie and unfurled the scroll length paper.

"Shut up man, don't tell me that's-"

"Yeah. I was planning to begin construction on this bad boy over summer break but as you can see," he nodded toward the complex design. "It's not as detailed as I'd like. Your model looks more..._complete_ than what' I've got here."

_That don't suprise me. Still. Not bad considering. _"You've got a shadow copy." Everyone's mouths hung open completely stunned at this new revelation. "Don't ask me how I know that. Long story I don't have time for. All I'm gonna say is this design called to me."

Trace gawked at his larger peer. _It..called to him? Oh crap. That means he's a...BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! _And it also shot the danger factor off the scales. Then he became aware of Crest's strange purple eyes boring into him with an intensity that made his insides shake, but he couldn't cave. Not here.

"You want me to dust that monstrosity."

"Ya catch on quick pal."

Ruby raised a tentative hand. "Um excuse me. What does any of this hafta do with Cardin exploding?"

Trace held both palms up in a calming gesture, willing them not to shake.

"First," he said internally grateful there was no tremor in his voice. "The mechanics of the dusted wire, or in Cardin's case, crystal cannot be installed in a prebuilt model. It's gotta be worked into the design itself. And trust me man." He eyed the war machine strapped to his new friend's back. "That thing doesn't need any more help." _And neither do you Crazy._

Blake had remained silent throughout the entire exchange but now she plucked up the nerve to ask a question that had been bothering her since the group entered the forge.

"So. Let me see if I've got this. What's so scary about um...Crest?" The big man flicked his imperial gaze over to meet hers, reflecting the light of the glowing coals throwing weird patterns over the rock ceiling and walls. She found maintaining his stare was extremely difficult and it pissed her off a little. "What do you _call _that tree chopper?"

Weiss folded her arms. "Yeah. This monstrosity have a name?"

Crest smirked causing her heart to stutter.

"Bjornserkr*"

Standing by the file cabinent Elise leaned against its cool metallic surface. She and Trace exchanged silent looks. _Well, THAT explains a lot. _She thought trying to figure out what this was going to mean. Were _more _of these uncanny men out there somewhere? Would they flock to Beacon now that one of their own was being allowed to attend?

"See this is what I mean by overkill," Trace said not quite able to keep the nervousness (not fear okay, there was a family name and a business to uphold for cripes sake!) out of his tenor voice. "That thing is designed to take out _armies._"

Yang cocked her head to one side. "Huh. That's not so bad-"

"It wouldn't be," Trace interjected. "If it didn't take out armies, on _both sides._" He whipped both pointer fingers from one side to the other.

Blake's mouth formed a tiny 'o' of unease. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy. Back during her White Fang days there'd been whispers among the ranks of a terrifying demon warrior known only as the Crimson King. But she'd been more occupied with bigger things, namely getting even with the Schnee family and she'd thrown her entire being into this task alongside her old partner Adam Taurus. Now standing in this rocky cave she wished she'd paid more attention and not dismissed the stories as office gossip.

"That's..." She paused, groping for the right word. "Bad."

"Hah! Understatement of the century there, sister. Not just your opponents army, but your army, the base camps and everything within a mile radius." _I seriously don't know this cleaver's range and quite frankly I don't wanna find out._

Ruby meanwhile was torn between wanting to a) build a secret shrine to this awesome monster slayer then bow down to it and b) run like hell. _I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy Master! _Her body ached from holding herself in place but her aura spiked with her suppressed excitement.

Instantly the prototypes mounted on the walls came alive.

Every safety clicked off.

Trace sensed the fluctuation as did Elise who hissed at Yang.

"Get her out of here!"

She obeyed at once dragging her protesting little sister out of the cave.

The moment the younger girl cleared the entrance everything relaxed.

Weiss released a shaky breath and instinctively drew close to Crest glaring daggers at the stocky young man in front of her.

"You're _crazy,_ forger."

He turned back to replace the scroll back in the filing drawer executing a mock bow facing away from her.

"Never said I was saneYour _Highness_."

**A/N: WHEW! Thx for being patient with me guys, you're the best! More is coming soon so hang tight!**

***Bjornserkr - translates to 'berserk' pronounced 'Born-sirk-er'**

**Love to hear from ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Weiss studied her reflection in her dorm bathroom's mirror, readjusting her hair and clothes for the umpteenth time in the span of three minutes. She put her pearl-handled comb back down on the sink after brushing out her silvery ponytail yet _again_ and reapplied her light pink lipstick. She really should've saw this coming. After all it was only natural. Guy likes a girl, wants to get to know her and what better way to do it than go to a pizza lunch as friends?

Friends. Right. _If I wanted that, I'd have gone out with Sir Duncealot months ago._

Now she understood why she hadn't.

_Ok. Deep breaths Weiss, it's only a simple get-to-know you lunch. _She gnawed at her lip. _And a walk around town. Yeah. _So if it was just a lunch and walk _why was she so bloody nervous? _She mentally gave herself a hard slap. _Stop acting like a fool. That's Ruby's job-_

"Weiiiiss!" Ruby whined as she pounded on the closed door. "C'mon! I gotta go pee really, _really _bad."

"Just a little longer!" Weiss yelled back, not willing to leave the relative safety of the bathroom just yet. But delaying made her look like a sissy and she refused to be beaten by a bad case of nerves.

"WEISS! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

The heiress shot a death glare at the door as if she could zap the annoying dunce through the wood. _Fine. No more waffling. I can't keep Crest waiting. _God. The mere _thought _of his name sent an undiginfied shiver through her limbs. Made her heart thrum beyond what it was allowed, her stomach clench with pleasure. _And he's very talented with those hands-_she quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face.

So when she finally mustered the nerve to exit the bathroom she found an impatient Ruby hopping in place, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink.

"Thank God! Finally!" The girl yelled before zipping past, her semblance slamming the door behind her.

"Hey girlie what's with the pink face?"

_Oh God. I cannot deal with this crap right now. _"Mind your own business Yang."

"It's Crest...amiright?"

Weiss fought the urge to slap the teasing smirk off her friend's face and hold back a sudden rush of tears. _I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves at my expense. See this is why I've never dated. People turn into relationship 'experts' overnight, become first-class nags and pick at you for all sorts of details then pout when their damn egos get crushed...I swear, it's EMBARRASSING to be a female sometimes. _She glanced at the wall clock. It read 11:55 am. Which meant she had 5 minutes total to get downstairs and to the front of the school. Crest wanted to meet up in the courtyard so they could catch the 12:00 airship into town.

"Oh crap I gotta run I'm gonna be soooo late bye!" She grabbed Myrtenaster and her wallet from beside her bunk and rushed out the door.

"Weiss where ya-" The door slammed shut cutting off Yang's question, "-going?"

Blake peered over the top of her latest novel. "Crest invited her to lunch the other day and they're headed for the Pizza Palace downtown."

"Ohmigod! Are you saying they're like a _couple _now?" Yang squealed fangirling like crazy.

"Uh..."

"Cause I totally CALLED IT!" Yang leaped to her feet and did a victory dance right on the spot. Blake rolled her amber eyes.

"Yang it's just lunch."

"So we should follow them! See what they're up to!"

Blake's ears twitched at her team leader's voice. _Did she seriously just say that? Weiss is gonna KILL us if we get caught. _She tried to inject reason into what was fast becoming a hot mess. "Uh guys I don't think-"

"LAST ONE TO THE COURTYARD ORGANIZES NEXT WEEK'S SUMMER DANCE!"

...

"Mmmm that pizza was so good." Weiss sat across from the object of many restless nights bombarding her thoughts. And why shouldn't he? Crest wore a black sleeveless shirt with chrome studs on the shoulders and neckline with a red fishnet undershirt. He'd worn small silver hoops instead of his gold ones and they gave him the attractive outlaw look that she'd grown to love. Probably wouldn't meet with her father's approval, but then again she hadn't been interested in his opinion for years now.

She might lose him because of who she was and her family's bitter war against the murderous White Fang-

Crest leaned back against the padded booth hands locked behind his head. "So I guess yer too full for a walk Snow."

Weiss snorted. "Hardly. I'm not some delicate flower."

"I never said that. If ya were you'd be back at school listening to choir boy's pitiful attempts to woo you." A small smirk flickered across his face then vanished.

"Oh God, please don't mention that wannabe." She pinched her forehead, pretending to massage a painful migraine. _You've got nothing to worry about dear man. _"Not when we're alone. You're the one guy I can be myself around. So let's go."

She insisted on paying separately and much to her surprise Crest didn't stop it. Their orders weren't the same (she wasn't going to order _just_ a salad and be one of _those _girls) and she didn't want to put Crest in an awkward position. Because this was strictly a meal between two friends. At least that's what she tried to convince her traitorous heart.

After they paid their respective checks they headed out. It was a thrill just hanging out, taking in the sights and simply allowing themselves to be a couple of teenagers having a good time. Crest was in the middle of telling her one of his insane hunting stories (she was SOL trying to get him to open up on his family and his life pre-Beacon but that would come in time) when she spotted a familiar red cloaked figure sitting on a bench not 10 feet from where they stood. Holding up a sheet of newspaper with a pair of eyeholes ripped out. _Oh for the love of-!_

She tugged on his shirt. "Start walking."

He stopped talking. Cocked his head quizzically at her.

Her tone grew clipped. "_Now._" She spun on her heel and forced her legs to walk normally, insides churning. He flicked his gaze over to the bench and sure enough, there was little Ruby Rose peering through the newspaper, hood drawn over her face attempting to spy on them. He smirked as he followed Weiss.

_Rose, your ninja skills suck. Badly._

...

Ruby didn't wait for her sister and Blake to catch up. She'd boarded the first available airship and took off for downtown Vale, eager to put her super special plan into action. _I hope I don't miss anything! It's time for me to use my awesome ninja skills to gather intelligence on the nature of Weiss and Crest's relationship! _She had nothing against the older man-who she considered a big brother-but she wanted to see how he treated her friend. Partly for Jaune's peace of mind (which she thought his one-sided interest in Weiss to be a tad obssessive) as well as her own.

She disembarked in a flurry of rose petals. They had to be here! She consulted her scroll on her next move. _Lessee now. Spy rule number one. Never let your target see you coming. Heh, that's easy enough. _Thank goodness for her trusty cloak. She pulled her hood up, letting it conceal her upper face. _Now all I need is for the pair of the hour to show up-_

There!

The young girl barely managed _not _to squeal at the sight of her friend walking _very close _to Big Brother Crest. _Wow! Yang was right! _Her eyes crinkled mischeviously as she began to tail the two teens across town. Hiding behind lightpoles, sitting on benches with a newspaper screen, and holding a leafy sprig over her face. Sing-songing under her breath.

"Da da da, da da da Agent Ruby!"

Meanwhile Yang and Blake followed at a more...discreet distance. At one point Ruby sensed she wasn't alone and caught them just when they ducked behind a stand of bushes. Her childish face lit with glee. _Alright! I'll show them both I'm an awesome ninja and huntress._

She began flashing random hand signals.

Blake raised a slender brow confusion all over her face. "Do you have any idea what she's _trying _to say?"

Yang waved her off. "Just let her do it. She saw it from some cool spy movie."

Meanwhile Weiss grew more incensed with Ruby's blatant meddling and it was really starting to piss her off. Crest sensed her foul mood and realized their alone time was up.

"Is she-"

Weiss laid her finger over his lips. "Ignore her and she'll go away."

He shook his head. _No she won't. _They were able to walk a few more blocks before Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Crest's head down so she could speak in his ear.

"Rain check?"

She gasped as his warm lips ghosted over her neck almost moaned when his tongue lightly flicked over her skin then retreated. "Yeah." His dark whisper sent delicious chills down her spine. Then he straightened up, pushing her away and continued walking, lifting a hand in farewell.

"Later."

Weiss pasted on her cheeriest smile waving back. As soon as he was gone Ice Queen came out of her cage.

"You can stop hiding now."

Huddled against the wall of a trash-strewn alley Ruby panicked. "Oh no! I've been spotted! Abort mission abort mission-_ack!_"

An ice wall snagged the back of her cloak and jerked her back, like a puppy on a leash. The poor girl lay flat on her back struggling defiantly: "You'll never take me alive!" _Wait. Ice. Uh-oh that means-_

Time stood still then she heard it. The implacable clicking of high-heeled boots as their owner approached her prone position. She flinched as Myrtenaster's frosted tip slammed into the sidewalk.

Narrowly missing her head by inches.

"H-h-h-h-ey W-w-eiss..." Ruby stammered, mustering a trembling smile at the glowering heiress towering over her, shadows obscuring her face. The only thing she could make out clearly was a pair of blazing white eyes. _Oh I'm dead. I'm so, so dead._

"What," Weiss said tones cold and snippy, "do you think you were doing?" She glared at a point behind a pair of bushes across the street where she spotted a crown of golden hair and the top of a black bow. How convenient. "You too for that matter!"

Blake poked her amber eyes over the leaves. "We are _so _busted..."

"Hiya Weiss!" Yang jumped up waving, then seeing her friend's angry demeanor, started playing with her hair. "Ehhhh fancy meeting you here-"

"I dunno if I should be insulted that you're spying on me," Weiss freed her blade from the concrete. "Or angry that you call _this-_" she pointed at Ruby who eeped,"-spying."

"So you knew it was us." Blake said.

"How could I not? Double-0 Dunce here gave away your _every move._"

"Heyyyy I'm not Double-0 Dunce! I'm Agent RUBY!" The small girl struck what she _thought_ was a cool pose, one that caused Yang to sweatdrop.

"Uh not a good time Ruby."

Unfortunately for them, Weiss wasn't about to let them escape. So she unloaded both barrels.

"This kind of juvenile behavior, I expect from Ruby. But it should be beneath the _both_ of you." She jabbed her rapier's tip at Yang and Blake to emphasize her point. "You're older so set the example. "

_Whoa Ice Queen. _Blake thought. _Retract the claws now,_

"I pick one day, just _one _to hang out with a guy I like to get to know," _In more ways than one. _"And you fools keep RUINING it with your damn meddling. LEAVE US ALONE!" Tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn't keep that hated breaking sound out of her voice. "Go find someone _else _to annoy!"

She pushed past the shocked girls and practically ran down the sidewalk tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ruby stretched out a hand frantically reaching for the pale girl. "Weiss wait come back! I'm sorry-ACK!" Her trapped cloak pulled her up short and she staggered back clutching her aching throat.

"Owwwww."

Yang sighed and punched through the ice spikes freeing her sister. _What a mess. I didn't make things any easier on her did I? She looked like she was gonna cry before she left. I shoulda kept my stupid mouth shut. Now she's pissed at ALL of us. Great._

There was nothing the girls could do except wisely head in the opposite direction Weiss had taken. Ruby glanced over her shoulder at the empty sidewalk then returned her pained gaze forward shoulders sagging, lips quivering. _Is Weiss right? Did...did I really ruin things for her? I-I didn't mean to. Honest. I was just trying to help..._

...

"Stupid nosy moronic FOOL! This is all HER fault, she ruined my day with Crest! And for what? I'm 17 years OLD not some idiot kid who needs constant supervision." Weiss grumbled kicking loose stones that had the misfortune getting in her way. A sharp pain throbbed somewhere in the vicinity of her heart and she pressed a hand to prevent it from spreading to other parts of her body.

Lost in her own thoughts she failed to hear someone calling her name at first.

"Schnee! Hey Schnee!"

"WHAT?!"

Trace skidded the last few feet flailing his arms to prevent losing his balance. "Whoa _whoa!_"

Weiss folded her arms digging her fingers into her sleeves. "I don't have time for your games forger-"

"Easy girl. Don't explode on me, I get enough of that at the forge. I probably shouldn't be asking this..but have you seen Crest anywhere?"

At the mention of the large hunter's name the girl seemed to deflate right before his eyes.

"No. You just missed him. He left a few minutes ago."

He snapped his fingers. "Drat! Oh well might as well give this to you now."

"Give me what?" Weiss cocked her head. _He's got my interest. So what's he up to?_

He dug into his pants pocket and withdrew a small silver box. The wind gusted swirling her ponytail and clothes. Weiss glanced from the box to his face searching for any hidden surprises. She wouldn't put it past him to do so.

Seeing her distrust the stocky man leveled his patented deadpan glare. "Seriously woman. I _am _actually capable, on occasion, of making things that don't go boom." The small box lingered in his palm and he was beginning to rethink the whole thing when the Ice Queen did something he never thought he'd see.

She took the box.

"Go on," he urged. "Open it."

Still a bit uneasy she slowly, ever so slowly inched the lid open. Lying on the black velvet cushion inside was a ring. In the splendor of the setting sun's rays the band gleamed a gorgeous whitish blue with a trillion cut gemstone in the middle. Much to her shock the stone shone with a vibrant red. Then it faded into a bright yellow followed by a glassy onyx and finally a soft white.

"What? How?"

Much to the heiress' confusion Trace began rubbing the back of his neck. _God this is soooo awkward. _"Eh well, the gem's designed to react to your moods. Crest said something about white being a blend of all color and those reflect your team's colors and...meh I stopped listening after he comissioned it for me to make it."

She gaped. _Crest did this? For me? _"When-?"

"Couple of days ago. Well I gotta run." He waved over his shoulder in farewell. _Whew! Thank God my part in this is over._

Weiss continued to stare at the dusted ring in disbelief. _I put this on there's no going back. I'm his. _And then her thoughts flashed to Ruby and her kicked puppy expression. She bowed her head letting her bangs shadow her face.

_I am such a JERK._

Seconds later the silver box lay discarded on its side still open on the empty sidewalk. Weiss pulled out her scroll and typed a message to Yang.

_Where are you guys?_

Almost instantly she got a terse reply.

_Ice cream shop. Why?_

_Which one? I need to talk to you guys. And apologize._

...

Shielded from the sight of the departing girl in a nearby alley Trace shook his head. "Well blow me man. I can't believe that actually worked." He withdrew a battered leather wallet from his pocket. "Guess I owe ya 60 bucks."

Crest chuckled. The rich sound filledS the narrow space as his friend passed him three crisp 20s.

"Told ya."

...

Meanwhile Weiss sat at a booth in a bustling ice cream joint called _Sugar Daze. _She swirled a plastic spoon around in a bowl of mint chocolate chip. Ignoring the eager gazes her friends were casting on her right ring finger.

"Nice ring Weiss." Yang commented leaning in for a closer look. "Who's it from?"

She lifted a warning eyebrow.

All three girls quickly hid behind their menus. Yang rolled her lilac orbs. _She's speaking to us again and apologized to Ruby. Shut up Yang. Just roll with it._

Weiss turned to gaze out the window staring past the setting sun, the shift change from normal folks into the night crowd that got off living on the edge, into a distance only she knew the secret to.

"Someone...who helped open my eyes."

**Hehehe. Gotta love Crazy. Oh and Ruby darlin'? Take notes from the master. He knows how to hide the right way. ;P **


	13. Chapter 13

_Well I guess we've waited long enough. Miss Cinder wants Torchy out of the clink. _There was some big Fang meeting supposed to go down in a few days and the persuasive criminal mastermind's honored prescence was being sought after.

The Schnee Dust Company had a brand new present to unveil to the terrorist organization and Torchwick was the man for the job. Even though he deeply hated Faunus, this 'partnership' was lining the pockets of the shifty human's custom white suits.

Which was why Emerald Sustrai found herself walking the high vaulted hallway of Vale's High Security Prison, high heels clicking across the floor of the massive complex trying to pinpoint the exact pod holding Roman Torchwick. Every cell was on alert, red eyes vigilant. Her instructions were clear: _find Roman and report back. _So the task of observing Crest Nighthawk fell to Mercury who was more than happy to report the man's slightest weakness to the boss lady.

Although there _was _a promising crack. Weiss Schnee was sporting a shiny new trinket on her right finger. A dusted ring to be more precise.

She could hardly believe her good luck. When she'd asked the clueless girl what all the fuss was about she flashed a slim white hand in front of her face. A strange ring clung to her right ring finger, a perfect fit when they were released from Dr. Oobleck's lecture the other day. Just out of curiosity's sake and for gathering intel. _Crazy gave it to her indirectly eh? Ooh! Miss Cinder's going to loooove this little morsel._

She snapped her focus back to her immediate surroundings. This was simply a side mission to eat time. She'd have to be ready though. If someone caught and questioned her-

"Roman."She called the criminal's name as loud as she dared. It ricocheted over the walls caressed the double rows of sealed pods lining the seemingly _endless _corridor. _It's too quiet in here. I don't like it...stupid idea. Shoulda told Cinder it's too risky-_ "This is dumb. Way ta get yourself caught moron, at least, like, make a _noise _or something-"

"Excuse me miss." A tall imposing man with black-grey hair, stern face and wearing a crisp white military uniform emerged from a doorway she didn't see further down the hall. "No students permitted in the detention block. Authorized personnel only."

Her eyes lit up as she slipped on her best anxious face. _Time to start the work. _"General Ironwood sir! Thank goodness I caught you." She mentally thanked Cinder for making her and Mercury download potential threats to their scrolls and this overzealous Boy Scout was near the top of the list.

Ironwood scrutinized the slim female trying to decipher her intentions. "Miss you really shouldn't be here-"

"I'm sorry sir." She worried her lower lip clasping her hands behind her back. "I just don't feel good about...while having such a notorious criminal behind bars is comforting...I still have a gut feeling something will go wrong, even with tight security and that's got me on edge."

"Well," Ironwood cocked his head. What could he tell the girl? Don't worry he's not getting away? Yeah. Not happening. "I appreciate your concern child but there's no need to fret. And he's in the best hands." He held his out. "No danger " _And what are you REALLY doing here anyway? _

Soldier's instinct warned him to refrain from asking. The girl was a huntress in training after all but she was a visitor from another kingdom. And as Head Security Chief and General he wasn't about to spill anything that could jeopardize public safety.

_Oh yes there will be. Fool. _Emerald decided to pour it on thick. "Are you sure? I mean-" She broke off eyes trailing to the floor. Filling them with just the right amount of worry and hurt that this guy wasn't taking her seriously and _Torchwick you better be nearby! _"-I'm sorry. Huntress' instinct on overload."

Seeing the young girl's wounded expression softened Ironwood's demeanor a tiny fraction. _At least somebody's paying attention and willing to act. Unlike Ozpin. He's lived in that tower too long and it's showing._

"Forgive me child. There's absolutely nothing wrong with instinct. I know it doesn't appear like holding a reprobate like Roman Torchwick here is the smartest idea-" She resisted the urge to smirk. _No it isn't. Cause he'll be long gone before you can get anything useful out of him. _"-but trust me when I tell you he won't be pulling any stunts. Not on my watch."

_Tink. _

"I've never had a prisoner escape me." _Here he goes, _she thought, _gonna bore me with all his pointless heroics and statistics. None of which'll make a lick of difference in the end. _"I've been doing this since I was a teenager my dear and I haven't had a serious security breach to my name." _Except the Communication Center. _His conscience taunted. _Major fail there genius._

_Tink. _

"Is that why there's a giant fleet of airships circling the city?" _Like vultures, you bootlicker. _She peered up ever so slightly, making sure the confused/troubled mask she wore didn't slip. Head tilted for maximum effect. "Aren't you worried some folks...might start asking nosy questions? Why all a sudden there's a giant influx of military presence for a massive celebration of cultures coming together, when there wasn't one there before?" She scuffed her boot over the tan floor.

Ironwood gave her an impatient smile. "Just for crowd control my dear." _And any movement from the White Fang. _

_Tink._

Emerald let out an annoyed huff. For appearances sake. Those button pushing metallic taps meant-

"Torchwick! Knock it off in there!" Ironwood snapped spinning to face a particular cell. "I mean it punk!" Emerald snuck in a quick triumphant smirk. _Found ya. _Now it was time to get away.

"Oh? But I thought I there was a visitor come to see me-"

Ironwood clenched his fists. "You don't fool. Now be quiet!"

He huffed in annoyance. _The only 'visitor' you get is ME Torchwick. _

But when he turned back to finish reassuring the young dark-skinned huntress she was gone.

An empty hallway mocked him.

**I know this chappie's shorter but let's just say...****it's priming the pump for some wild stuff.**

**As always HUGS to everyone who's faved/followed and reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that same day..._

Jaune brought his heirloom sword down to meet Pyrrha's weapon in a half-hearted strike. Being the world-class fighter she was, she would know he wasn't giving his sparring lesson 100%. He could blame it on the exhausting school load, or a certain dark hunter that kept stealing Weiss' attention and her laughter and her smiles and her-

A powerful stroke to his shoulder caught him off-guard and he went sprawling. Not caring if he looked like a total amateur..._it's just not FAIR. What does Crest have that I don't?_

"Why don't we call it a day." Pyrrha lowered her spear, refusing to continue. Her partner's distant blue eyes spoke volumes. His mind wasn't fully engaged and that was dangerous. No point kicking him while he was down.

Jaune held a hidden strength that while formidable in its own right, would never reach Nighthawk's raw, insane power. She blew out a heavy sigh as she collapsed Milo then extended her hand. Jaune reluctanly accepted it. _One day, _he thought, _I'll help her up. Then I'll know for sure I've made it._

"-have the forger look at your sword."

"Huh?" He blinked.

Pyrrha folded her arms. "You haven't heard a word I said."

"Sorry, I've just..." Jaune slid his antique blade into its sheath with a sharp click. "Had a lot on my mind." _Gee REALLY moron?! _His inner self taunted. _Between this hopeless 'feud' with Crazy and getting shot down by Her Royal Highness for the 550th time you seriously need to reevaluate your love life, fighting skills and the hot badass standing right in front of you. In that order._

"Listen Jaune." The redhead Amazon walked till her shoulder just brushed her friend's. "You asked for advice on girls." _I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems I've got no choice. _ Her kind heart ached over her next words. "So I'm gonna give you a piece of advice as a woman and a female. If I were in Weiss' shoes and place, no amout of your flirting would win me over because it doesn't fit my personal preference." Jaune stiffened fingers clutching his sword hilt.

"Now hear me. I'm not her," the huntress said soothingly noticing his tense stance. Jaune kept his gaze fixed on the terrace railing but he relaxed a little at her words. A spectacular sunset bathed the rooftop in a soft rosy light. "But understand every person is unique. Just like our fighting styles."

"But...this doesn't make any sense. Crazy keeps drawing her in..." _I still don't like her hanging around that guy. Got no issues with the rest of CBLT but he's scary dangerous. _

"That's her choice. Besides," she placed a gloved hand on his armored shoulder. "She's happy."

_That's what kills me. _The thought of his princess (even though he could lay no legitimate claim to begin with) freely allowing Nighthawk the privilege to touch her made him clench his teeth, hating the fact she refused to see reason...at least _consider_ what he had to offer-

_What _you've _got to offer? Please. Don't make me laugh retard. She's not yours so stop deluding yourself. It's pathetic to watch. _

He spun to face Pyrrha square, blue eyes intense. "I know but still...my dad said girls swoon over a gentleman." _He also mentioned the ladies love a knight in shining armor-like in the great fairy tales...so where did I go wrong? _"Besides he's unstable. He could easily hurt her or worse-"

"Stop acting like a jealous husband, choir boy."

Jaune couldn't stop the girly squeal at that all too familiar baritone rasp. Crest leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. The dying sun glinted off his earrings, caught in his hair. Making it look like fire itself kissed the crown of his head.

"Weiss is a big girl. Ya don't get to decide who she hangs out with."

"C-Crest! I...uh I didn't see you there!" _Oh crap. _Fear contracted his spine. _How much did he hear-?_

"Since we're all here I'm gonna say this once. Weiss has made it clear who she prefers, and it isn't you, numbnuts. So accept the fact she _doesn't_ love you and move on." Jaune gaped unable to form a coherent thought. Rich imperial purple irises hardened. "Oh, call me Crazy again..." The young knight gulped, adam's apple bobbing, suddenly feeling two inches tall. "...I'll put ya in the hospital for a month. Got that?"

"Perfectly sir," Jaune croaked out of a sudden dry throat. "Thank you for your gracious warning." _He can do it too._

Pyrrha gave a slight gasp as that intense glare burned a track across her face. "He forgets we had this little chat..._remind _him." Her head nodded once, marveling she'd mustered the strength for that basic gesture. Aware this was her friend's one and only verbal warning. _Jaune don't be stupid! _She silently scolded afraid he was gonna do just that. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and against a man like Crest that could prove disasterous. _Heed his words...and mine. Ignore them at your peril. Weiss is off-limits. Period._

...

Jaune trudged along the path examining his blade for any chips or cracks. Was that one...near the tip? He squinted. Hard to tell with the giant orange-red sun right his eye. Even if it was the forger would give him an honest assessment.

Assuming he could find him/her.

_Arrgh! _He smacked his forehead with the sword pommel. _Get it together Jaune. Just bring Crocea to ths forger person...seriously WHO does that anymore? Ehh. Can't complain I've got a classic weapon. _A frown crossed his face. _Ah well it is what it-_

Without paying close attention to where he was going a terrific explosion erupted from a crude opening followed by a gigantic fireball shooting from the side of a nearby cliff.

Beacon Cliffs to be precise. Where initiation had been.

He sweatdropped. _The cliff just exploded._

A platinum blond boy wearing a studded forge apron and welder's mask stumbled out into the fading dusk coughing and waving his hands to dispel the smoke cloud. "Whooo! Ok. Note to self. Do not heat past 300 degrees-hm?" He lifted the mask to the top of his soot-stained hair, revealing a pair of sharp slate grey eyes and perfect oval face.

"Hey man," he flashed the startled boy a dimpled smile. "Ya lost?"

"Oh ah y-I mean no, I was just looking for the forger." Jaune grimaced. _Just shoot me why doncha. Can this day get any worse? _

"Well, you found me. I was just...taking a break." He placed a hand on a cocked hip. "So. What can I do for ya?"

Jaune blinked in surprise. "Say what now?"

Trace cocked his head. _Is he really that dense? _"Did I stutter?"

_Oh my God. He's the-_

"You look a bit young for that-"

"Tch, seriously man." Trace folded his arms. "My family's been in business for 8 generations. So ya got something for me or what?"

Jaune drew his sword and handed it over. Trace held it at arm's length, slate eyes scrutinizing the steel for any damages or flaws. Finding none he gave a satisfied grunt. "This blade's seen battle but she's held together...yep this is ole Mort's craftsmanship alright..."

Jaune cleared his throat. "Mort?"

The young forger blinked out of his zoned state. "Oh! Right. Ahem. This blade was forged long ago by my great-great-great-great-gramps Mort R. Rounds. Strong, sturdy and nothing he made ever broke."

Blue eyes widened in shock. _This Mort guy...he was around my great-great-great-great-grandpa's time. Do you think...? _ "Uh sorry man. I didn't catch your name."

Once again that friendly smile put his stomach at ease. "Oops. My bad." He stuck out a hand covered by a blackened heat-resistant glove. "Trace Rounds. Anything that's got metal and dust and needs some love I'm your man." He motioned with his head toward the forge's entrance.

Not wanting to look like a total wuss in front of this guy, Jaune took the plunge, curiosity winning over as he walked. "Your Grandpa Mort lived during my Grandpa's time and that sword your holding's been in the Arc family like, forever. Do you think he forged it?"

Trace guided his new friend through the cave's entrance. "Yeah prolly. Each generation left his own special mark and I'm about to take the Rounds family business in a cutting-edge, high-tech direction."

Jaune noticed odd shapes adorning the rock walls and was stunned to see weapons of every description hanging there: from basic swords, axes, and maces to more complex dangerous hybrids like MADRs, bladed guns. war hammers, even energy powered weapons of every kind. The array was downright intimidating.

"Don't be scared."

"What?! I'm not scared of anything."

Trace smirked. _Sure ya ain't Jaune. _A warm glow grew brighter the further back the boys went.

"Come closer man. Lemme show ya what the new face of weaponry looks like."

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Read and let me know what y'all think guys! I promise things will get quicker once I get certain chapters out of the way like the last one. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: disturbing images of blood and wholesale massacre ahead. Read at your own risk!**

It was a clear night. So much so the moon was like a spotlight.

Perfect for a midnight stroll. Or stargazing.

Or witnessing a bloodbath so massive it would horrify the average Joe and the cops and the military forces patrolling the city streets.

A tranquil backdrop for a secret gathering for hundreds of the radical criminal organization White Fang. A vast network of militant cells comprised mostly of renegade Faunus it started as a movement promoting peace and equality between Fauni and humans alike. But the current leader who had forcibly wrested control of the Fang wasn't interested in pipe dreams. He wanted absolute power and vengeance against the human race.

And this attracted shady characters that ranged from terrorists, to activist Faunus, and human sympathizers.

Blake checked her Intruder uniform and Grimm mask making sure nothing was out of place. She requested this hit and run mission earlier from Ozpin to which he reluctanly authorized. Her friend and fellow Faunus Sun Wukong of Vacuo fidgeted with his collar. They were about to sneak into this secret meeting and learn more of what Torchwick was planning. She gritted her teeth, furious at the human scum who had sided with her former brothers. He was responsible for many sleepless nights at the computer, bags under her eyes. Yang worried sick. Her so exhausted she could barely stand. _Well you're not getting away with any of your sick plans. Not if we can help it._

She looked at Sun. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Both young Faunus fell into step with the gigantic crowd flowing towards a massive descrepit warehouse, buzzing excitedly. Anticipation ran thick and Blake schooled her face into a blank slate, thankful her mask obscured her eyes. Last time she and Sun crashed one of these meetings Torchwick had unveiled a giant Mech destroyer bot promising the Fang an entire arsenal if they joined forces. They'd managed to blackout the building. Throw everything into chaos. Force Torchwick out into the open and defeat the Mech with the rest of team RWBY, Sun and Mercury. But in the end he'd eluded their grasp. Until their battle on a bomb-ridden train caused a huge explosion releasing Grimm onto the unsuspecting world.

They allowed themselves to be funneled through the single metal door. Nothing escaped the keen notice of the double guard stationed outside. Once safely inside, the building opened up into a roomy chamber that could easily accomodate several thousand people and machinery. A wooden stage was set up at the far end of the structure, a single microphone and monitors the only objects present. Blake raised her eyebrow. _Just a mic? Where's the big surprise? _Sun bumped her shoulder with his.

"Where's the Mechs? You'd think Torchy would like, have a bunch of em."

She scanned the room. Most present wore the Fang's standard uniform while she spotted a knot of civilian activists of both sexes wearing masks. _He's right. Where are they? _

"Dunno. Must be saving them for later. I mean we _did _get him locked away-"

The lights went down and the stage lit up. Chattering tapered off into muted whispers as the guest of honor stepped out of the shadows at the back the light revealing his form piece by piece. Blake tensed. Her amber eyes narrowed behind her Grimm mask. _Gotcha. Now tell us more about what you're up to scum._

Then her jaw dropped. Felt her stomach twist. A tall self-assured man walked up to the microphone but thankfully his midget umbrella-weilding lackey was nowhere to be seen. That didn't mean she was close by.

_No it can't be! He's in General Ironwood's custody...there's no freaking way-how?_

Roman Torchwick tapped the mic. His white trenchcoat was spotless as was his bowler hat, scarf, and slacks, holding his cane-gun/grappling hook loosely in his right hand. "Good evening my fellow brothers. Tonight I am here to discuss the next phase of our master plan. Now as you know when we last saw each other I showed you the latest technological marvel." Murmurs swept through the crowd. Most of them remembered the Mech. "Unfortunately before I could explain this gift to you in detail we were rudely interrupted by traitors who do not share our grand vision. They are enemies to the cause."

Blake fought a dry throat as he flicked a few buttons on his scroll and it appeared on the screens behind him for the crowd to see. Her face projected in crisp 3-D.

"I believe most of you recognize this young lady. Ms Blake Belladonna. She was one of your best operatives. Now she's sided with the humans. And that's not all my comrades. She has _defected to become a Huntress at Beacon Academy!_" Torchwick raised his voice to be heard over the angry mob. "One of her teammates is Ms Weiss Schnee herself!"

"Death to the traitor!"

"Lovers of war unite!"

"Death to the Schnee family! Kill them all!"

Blake shifted uneasily at the furious shouts. Saddened at how blind her former brothers and sisters were. _How did we allow this to happen? We were going to be equal with humans. Instead we're preparing to fight the same war all over again. _She sighed. _This is why I left. We can't achieve equality by killing each other. And how'd that snake get free?_

_What makes you think _you _see any better? _

That zinger came out of nowhere like a slap. She blinked. _I'm taking the high road. Dedicating my life to a more noble cause._

_That's cute. Good luck convincing this lot. Give it up stupid girl. Equality's nothing more than a fantasy for perpetual victims. _

She forced the rogue thought back into a trunk and slammed the lid. Sun whispered: "Ready to cause some fireworks?"

What happened in the next few seconds burned themselves onto her memory reels.

There was the chilling sound of a Beowulf's howl. Then the heavy warehouse door rocketed across the room embedding itself into the far wall. Flashes of bright crimson aura sent the guards hurtling through the air. Driven through the sturdy walls with the force of a nail gun.

Dead.

Torchwick peered at the impossibility behind him then back at the entrance. Tapping a gloved finger against his chin. "That's a new one-"

A tall muscular silhouette stood in the center of the gaping cavity where the door stood a second ago. Glowing crimson eyes blazed with a beserk fury. Blake gasped. She recognized the thin black leather sleeveless shirt, black combat pants and studded biker boots. Tan skin and wild spiky red-gold hair. Nevermore claw necklace. Hoop earrings. That ungodly weapon.

_It can't be._

She threw herself to the ground dragging Sun with her. Grabbed his wrist in a death lock.

"Run."

"Wha-what's-"

"_Run._"

"ROMAN!"

Blake did all she could not to drop her friend's hand and rub the gooseflesh sprouting over her skin. Crest's voice wasn't its normal deep rich baritone. No. It was wilder. Darker. And the most wanted petty thief in the world cocked his head. Curiousness morphed into irritation at being interrupted. _Again._

"Who _are _you?!"

Crest remained silent. Not bothering to sheathe Bjornserkr he threw the blade like a javelin at a fox faunus five feet away, then without waiting threw himself forward. The titanium edge punched through the Fanger's chest nailing his body through the wall. He blurred toward a knot of petrified Faunus so fast Blake couldn't see the result until they collapsed in pieces blood spraying the walls a bright red.

Crimson aura wrapped itself like a shield around the berserker's massive frame forming energy blades that looked like the wings of a giant bird of prey capable of slicing through the toughest substances sending yet _another_ clutch of animals straight to hell. Pushing aura into his feet he launched himself through the air in cutter mode going into a lateral slashing spin without slowing or touching the ground. The Fang dropped like flies, powerless against the vicious onslaught.

Terrified screams rebounded over the walls clashing with stuttering energy weapons, fired in blind panic. Not even coming close to hitting their mark.

"It's Crimson!" A huge male voice shouted. "Run for your lives!"

"NO!" Another voice, this time a young female pierced the chaos. "NOT THE KING!"

A half-dazed Blake managed to catch the last word.

_King. _

_King._

_Crimson._

_King._

Then in a dim corner of her brain it clicked. Bile rose in her throat.

_Ohmigod. No. NO. _Horror kicked her in the back of the knees. _He's the-NO THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_

_Blood._

A deer Faunus wearing a Fang uniform snapped up a fallen rifle and blindly opened fire but Crest proved too fast, too lethal and the terrorist's face blew apart under a barrage of redirected bullets.

_Both his parents and two little brothers lay crumpled on the floor of his father's utility shed. Vacant eyes wide with terror and confusion, a third one gracing the middle of their foreheads. Out of all the deaths the 10 year old had encountered theirs was the cleanest._

Too powerful.

_He collapsed and the pop bottles bounced and rolled all over the place but he was too busy screaming... _

Given over to the siren song of blood and death. What the ancient berserks lost themselves in centuries ago when they were the undisputed kings of the battlefield, before they were deemed too lethal for society.

So dangerous they were branded outlaws. Banned from existence. Supplanted by knights, the Boy Scouts of their day. Unable to cope with the enforced Code of Honor they slowly disappeared from the face of the earth. Not because they were weak. They couldn't operate with a bunch of stifling rules. They needed space to work and followed their own personal code.

_The 10 year old boy crashed to his knees, scooping 8 year old Pierce into his arms. Red plasma soaked his shirt but he didn't care. He was too busy clutching his younger brother's body to his chest. Trying not to look at the lifeless corpse of Jax, his baby brother lying less than a foot away. 6 years old. _

_Executed._

Without breaking a sweat Crest cleaved a snarling monkey Faunus in half with his aura. Before the howling creature landed on its own entrails, he rushed the activist group. They screamed in terror as the blood-spattered warrior was the last thing they ever saw. Heavy, cloying arcs of red plasma and body parts flew in all directions. Crazy was unleashed in all his fierce nightmarish glory.

Blake and Sun scrambled close to the ground desperate to escape the unexpected meat grinder. _Please let us get outta here, _she mentally pleaded. _I don't wanna die like an animal! _A severed torso cannoned into her back breaking her grip on Sun's hand. It sent her tumbling end over end slamming through a pillar. The building groaned. Sagged slightly to the side.

Her mask flew off.

_Dead. I'm so dead I am SO dead if someone recognizes me! _

"Sun," she wheezed clutching her roiling stomach. _"Sun!"_ Acrid smoke filled the air to join the coppery scent of blood. She shoved the bloody head and shoulder of a Lion faunus off fighting the urge to retch. Her head throbbed. Tears and snot ran in unchecked streams down her face and from the sharp pain in her back, she knew from experience it was bruised. Badly. Possibly cracked.

_This can't be happening!_ Hot tears welled up. Panic clawed at her chest. _Somebody wake me up!_ _T__ell me this is a bad dream! THIS CAN'T BE __REAL!_

On her hands and knees she hugged the wall.

Crawling.

Clothes covered in blood, dirt and sweat.

Breaking every nail she owned.

In her desperate scramble to find an exit Sun was temporarily forgotten. Survival instincts clouded out everything else except the insistent _get the hell out of here._

_Find a hole! Find SOMETHING!_

The tiniest crack.

Anything to get out alive.

Meanwhile on stage Torchwick had dropped his cane in the initial shock and hastily bent to retrieve it from where it lay at his feet. Just in time to avoid getting slammed by a pair of bodies that missed hitting him by inches. He clicked rapidly through his scroll eyes flicking between keeping an eye on the battle and back to the screen. "I can't seem..to find a plan for this," he muttered. _What the hell is going on?!_

Over the melee a guttural howl ripped from Nighthawk's throat. "I'm comin' Candlestick! Stay there!"

"As fun as that might be," the older man said voice loud over the agonizing screams and stuttering weapons, "I've got other appointments to get to. Good-_bye!"_

He blew a hole in the wall then with a quick bow disappeared into the night.

"Blake! _Blake!_" Sun yelled eyes frantic. Crest's aura had the effect of a solar flare, wreaking havoc on his night vision. It was risky calling her name in this ungodly carnage. _His ears are still working moron! _Frenzied gunshots rang in his ears. Screams were silenced. Blood slicked the floor. The lights strobed creating an eerie haunted house effect. _Where are you?! _He mentally screamed. _WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN?! Please! Be alive! _He thought he heard someone calling his name but in the dark with death all around it was every man for himself.

Blake thought she was going to suffocate. Until her shredded fingernails encountered a ragged edge. Then empty air. She let out a relieved sob and without thinking burst through the hole Torchwick made mere seconds ago. Blind animal terror fueling her steps she ran for her life.

Praying Sun made it out.

Inside was total carnage. Bodies of a thousand White Fang were everywhere. In the walls. Ceiling. Floor. Stage. Pillars. Crest walked the entire length of the shattered stage. Listening. Lost in battle ecstasy. Boots creaked over splintered boards. A terrified mewling noise emanated from below so he paced closer.

And closer.

_There._

He shoved the microphone stand like a javelin through the wood.

And was rewarded with a strangled gurgle as it punched straight through his prey's neck and spine. The body bowed up at an unnatural angle then deflated like a popped balloon, blood leaving a dark stain on the dirty floor.

**A/N: Cliffhangers are good. Thx to all who've followed and faved! You guys rock!**

**I decided to tweak the battle sequence just a little bit to showcase a little more of what Crest can do. It came to me while I was at work so I thought it'd be neat to see. Besides it shows Crest is able to take on an entire room full of Fangers without being heavily reliant on his weapon as most of the established cast are but that doesn't mean Bjornserkr won't be sitting on his back the entire time! It'll definitely come into play later on.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Today sucks. Why'd I think asking Weiss to study together in the library after class was gonna change her mind? _Jaune Arc sighed stretching the kinks out of his cramped neck. Beside him Pyrrha Nikos kept pace with her friend. The young amazon sensed something was troubling Jaune big time and it all involved a certain talented Schnee and the craziest hunter to ever walk through Beacon's doors thus far. At the end of Professor Oobleck's lecture she noticed the blonde move in closer to the Ice Princess' ear. Tried and failed to ignore the sharp jealous barb lancing her heart.

_For God's sake Jaune. _She mentally fumed. _Drop it! I mean really, what part of 'not interested' do you NOT comprehend?_

So when the pale huntress gathered her books and sailed by Jaune without speaking a word or sparing a glance his way relief rushed in. Her entire being focused on Wild Eyes (as Sun dubbed him)exchanging brotherly quips with his team. Yang, Ruby and Nora laughed right along with the boys while Ren stood slightly off to the side. Blake was conspicuous by her absence. Pyrrha had a sinking feeling whatever her friend saw three nights ago she'd be unable to share the same space with the tall hunter ever again. The redhead furrowed her brow. _What's going on? What did she see? Something's wrong. _

The cat faunus was currently resting in the infirmary alongside Sun. Ever since she'd staggered into the main building covered in blood, dirt and sweat sobbing uncontrollably three days ago she was met by a horrified Yang and Ruby. Weiss had been training with Adrian Blunt of team CLBT when she received the shocking news via Yang on her scroll. She'd apologized to Adrian before racing to the infirmary right away. She arrived breathless stunned at the macabre sight. Blake was wearing a thin gown hooked up to IVs crying her eyes out and screaming Sun's name repeatedly amber eyes wide and distended.

Alarmed at the girl's condition, Ozpin quietly dispatched Glynda, Port and Oobleck to the warehouse where they'd encountered one of the grisliest scenes that would put a hardcore horror film to shame. Despite the gruesome sight and terrible stench of rotting corpses and semi-dried blood they conducted a thorough search but left the bodies where they lay for law enforcement to take care of later.

Glynda held a kerchief to her nose, trying to cut down the terrible smells.

"Phew. Let's hurry and find Mr. Wukong gentlemen. Seconds count."

Port nodded. "Right you are Glynda."

Oobleck was already sifting through severed body parts, disbelief coloring his normally cheerful face. _Mr. Nighthawk...did all this? But how? How-how is...this shouldn't even be humanly POSSIBLE. _He heaved the remains of a dog Faunus off a tangle of bodies. _What are we DEALING with here?!_

They found Sun in a crumpled heap under a couple of bodies at the far end of the decrepit warehouse, heavily concussed, suffering multiple broken bones and deeply lacerated in several places. That he was still alive was a miracle in itself. Other than him, Blake and Torchwick, there were no other survivors.

...

"So got any plans for later Weiss? Rubes needs help picking out a theme for the Summer Dance."

She arched a slender brow at Yang's two part question. "Yes I do, Miss Nosy. And I plan on having a fabulous time. Alone. As for the dance...get Coco to do it."

The blonde bruiser pouted. "Awww c'mon girlie. Details!"

"Sorry lips are sealed. I know how much you like to talk." She sashayed out the door giving Crest a covert wink so slight he almost missed it. He threw a two-finger salute. "Later."

When they left Yang exchanged a look with her sister. "They're so up to something."

"Yeah! Let's find out-"

Adrian cleared his throat. "Fun as that'd be, it backfired on ya sheila. Quite badly. 'Sides I need ta speak with ya sis, Rubes. If ya don't mind me borrowing her for a bit."

Before Ruby had a chance to reply Nora jumped in. "Oooh Ruby I've got some awesome music I found! Ya wanna hear it huh? We got study hall next. D'ya wanna hear it's like the coolest stuff ever!"

"Uh, well I-sure-"

"YAY!" Her face contorted in pure childish glee and she grabbed her friend's cloak, dragging her away. "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

Adrian started down the hall to his next class when he felt a female hand on his shoulder.

"You were gonna say something?"

He briefly shut his mint green eyes. Opened them and turned around to face her. _God. She's bloody gorgeous. And waaaaay outta my league- _He coughed. Reached his hand toward her brilliant golden curtain of hair. Paused just inches away. "Can I?"

Yang stood speechless for a second. She never let anyone (or thing) touch her hair. Not even Ruby. But the unexpected gentle request from this brash railgun user loosened something in her chest. Undoing 10 years worth of resistance. She nodded her permission.

His fingers snagged a large chunk and slowly weaved them down. Soft and silky to his questing touch. _Just like I called it. _

"Ah got nothing on my sched t'night." He gave her hair a teasing pull eliciting a sharp gasp from the fiery girl. But no strands came out. _I ain't _that _stupid. _"But if ya busy then I unnerstand-"

"What'd you have in mind?" _Dammit girl. He pulled your HAIR for god's sake. _Her pride and joy. But this was _Adrian. _And she liked what he did. If only to take her mind off the horrific sight of her partner's spotless black and white Intruder outfit torn and bloodstained, the ugly bruising the cracked ribs, the primal terror of what she'd witnessed that clear, moonlit night. Sun lying in the infirmary as they speak, hooked up to machines. Severe concussion. Broken arm. Cracked ribs, neck whip-lashed. _I want him to do it again-_

"You like it rough Goldie." His lips were inches from hers. "Only next time Ah'll do et with _both _hands, aye?" He released her locks and started to turn away. "When ya ready."

_Uh, yes. Yes please thank you very much. _"How 'bout later. I mean, um well not like _that _that-" She chuckled feeling heat creep up her neck. "I'm down with video games and lots of soda and carbs."

The tardy bell rang.

"What time?"

"Uhhh." She racked her suddenly blank mind. "Seven?"

His smile sent delicious thrills racing through her body. "See ya then."

...

_Maybe tonight she'll go on a date with me. After all Yang said someday. _Jaune thought as he finished fastening his chestplate into place. The rest of his team was out. His repeated attempts to catch Weiss' eye had failed thus far but he was stubborn. A trait the whole Arc family possessed.

Satisfied he looked presentable the blonde knight walked over to his nightstand and picked up a single white rose. _I hope she likes it. But I always sound like a total dork in front of her. Sheesh._

In no time he found himself walking up to the large statue of his great grandfather and a mysterious huntress standing on top of a massive Grimm. In the distance, standing with her back to him was the Ice Queen herself. All at once nerves swamped him. _Oh crap, crap, crap, crap I can't do this what if I screw this up? Then she'll NEVER look twice at me again! _While he debated to make his presence known, the girl's stunning ethereal beauty left him in awe. She was clearly waiting for someone. The large many faceted snowflake on her white bolero jacket seemed to glow softly in the waning light, going well with her light lavender shirt. Soft white jeans hugged her legs slightly flaring at the bottoms, blending with her ususal wedge heels. The color of a wintry sky.

Jaune blinked. Did a double take. _Jeans? _He couldn't make it compute. Weiss wasn't a casual dresser. Her wardrobe consisted only expensive clothes and custom heels. High fashion. Not this stranger casually lounging against one of the many white pillars lining the courtyard, Myrtenaster firmly buckled at her side. The world had officially come to an end.

He inhaled slowly. Let it out. _Now or never man. Just put one foot in front of the-_

Just as he began to step around the statue and make his move, the throaty growl of a souped up engine hit his ears. _A motorcycle? Here? _Only person he knew owned a bike was Yang but this sounded like it had serious meat on its bones. Crest Nighthawk rounded the corner riding, in Jaune's mind, the wickedest looking ride he'd ever seen. Jet black body work with eye-popping crimson detailing. Silver accents (mostly studs and spikes) placed in strategic spots and chrome fenders with matching handlebars. Jaune squinted. _Where's his-oh. _Strapped across Nighthawk's broad back was that ungodly war machine Bjornserkr. Its sheathed state looked to him like a rough bloodrop suspended in midair. The weapon's colors were all over the wild warrior's ride.

_Ok. Makes sense I guess but...SERIOUSLY? How much does this rig cost?! _If he wasn't in such an awkward spot he would've slapped himself in the face. _Yeah Arc you're lookin' at your ENTIRE life savings and then some. _

He watched Weiss face light up as she pushed off the pillar rushing over to squeal over the bike as Crest rolled to an idling stop. Not giving a damn who heard.

"Ohmigod! _Ohmigod it's_ GORGEOUS!"

His deep chuckling intertwined with her excited high-pitched shrieks. "I take it ya like, Snow."

"Are. You. _Kidding. _Me?" Her hands roamed freely over the bike's frame. Needing to imprint as much of its detail and texture into her skin as she possibly could. "This is _ridiculous. _Power and sex on wheels."

_Aw c'mon! Listen to her gush like it's the world's fanciest carriage. _Jaune flattened himself along the base of the statue. Holding his breath. _Is she for real? Power? She was born into it. Sex? Gimme a break...I doubt daddy dearest ever had the Talk with his little 'princess'-_

He never got the chance to finish his mental rant because the next thing he saw was Crest patting the extra seat behind him and Weiss climbing on wrapping her arms around his waist. The berserk revved the engine and peeled out of the courtyard headed God knows where and in the process, destroying Jaune's slim hope of winning the proud heiress over.

The young knight slowly stood not bothering to brush the dirt off his armor. Shoulders slumped he began to trudge in a blind daze back to his dorm room. Somewhere along the way the white rose he held slipped from his numb fingers landing with a noiseless _shush _on the concrete.

Once again he'd waited too long. And too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Weiss sat on the roof of what used to be a power plant. The smoke grey concrete blocks were cracked and riddled with bullet holes. Glass littered the weed infested parking lot where Crest had parked his custom cycle Crimson Wolf, the rusted klieg lights long since burned out. But she wasn't scared. Not with the beserk at her side.

Crest let one of his legs dangle over the roof's lip staring over the abandoned industrial sector of Old Vale. Not a mile away, the high-powered lights of present downtown Vale glimmered like a river of stars. _If I'd come alone, _he thought, _this is where I'd live. _Far from the civilized world. Just like he did at Windy Valley a strict private school in Vacuo he'd grown to hate after the first week. The teachers were a bunch of fossils unable to flex with the times. Their cirriculum and battle strategies were at least 40 years out of date and the young Huntsman felt like he was trapped in the Medevial era. _This might've worked when they were younger, but war's evolved. They're too far behind. _This line of thought was the start of nearly 4 years of harrassment and constant belittlement. It got so bad he found himself going on missions alone and during that time searched for alternative living quarters. He was a pariah on campus and the bullying from his peers (and from his instructors but in more indirect ways) was getting out of hand. In the abandoned husk of a testing facility not far from the school he stumbled across the blueprint of Bjornserkr's plans by accident.

"Ya know," he said speaking as if he was the only person around, but Weiss perked up at his voice. "I never thought my journey would lead me here of all places. It's kinda ironic really."

"What d'you mean?" Weiss asked softly not wanting to pressure him. _He's finally letting you in so don't screw this up!_

"Do ya remember what Yang asked me a couple days ago?"

"You mean the part with certain people having a problem with you?"

He nodded. "I've dealt with that crap most of my life. Windy Valley was the worst. My old combat school," he clarified seeing her confused look. "I was the most hated man on the block. Kids avoided me like the plague thanks to that damn faculty." Weiss heard his jaw grind and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Fossils wouldn't budge. Their textbooks and combat strategies were just as ancient. War evolves. Weapons get more high-tech and strategies that worked 30-40 years ago become irrelevant. But they didn't want to see-no that's not right. They didn't like change. They were afraid Snow. And I suffered because I was different."

Weiss looked down at her lap mind awhirl at this startling revelation. _Come to think of it Blake's been acting weird ever since she came back from that infiltration op a few days back. Not to mention Crest was in a strange mood leading up to his misson from Ozpin._

"That's not all. Some time during my first year, I stumbled across the White Fang."

Her grip tightened on his knee.

He closed his eyes, mentally bracing himself. "This is something only my team knows about. What I'm gonna say doesn't leave this roof." She nodded encouraging him to go on but he could sense she was nervous.

"It was one of their informants. Small fry compared to some of 'em but he held a TON of information they didn't want leaked. I broke into his office and stole some of their secrets. Took it to the cops. They told me they'd take care of it so I went back to school. Didn't tell the 'rents what I'd done." Pain clouded his gaze. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on that stupid rat."

Weiss bit her lip. She hated seeing him like this, angry at the fanatics who put him in such a vulnerable state. His next words made her blood freeze. "My folks were hosting our pre-summer cookout one day. It was a Saturday afternoon. A lot of extended family members showed up. Mom realized we didn't have enough pop to last through the day so she sent me to the store to buy more."

He hated how hoarse his voice sounded. _Just push through. She deserves to know. _"While I was gone...those _animals _paid a visit to the house." Large fists clenched. "We lived close to the desert so the nearest store was a good 20 minute drive. I came back to a massacre. Dead bodies all over the place. Stabbed. Shot. Beaten to death. Decapitated. I found my parents and two younger brothers in the utility shed out back. They'd been executed. Single shot to the head."

Crest trailed off unable to go further. _I might do something stupid_._ Like cry. _Upon finding his beloved family murdered he'd dropped to his knees, scattering the 2 liter pop bottles all over the shed's blood-soaked wooden floor and tried to scream life back into their lifeless corpses.

He stiffened, the relazed as he felt Weiss straddle his lap bracing her knees around his hips and winding her arms around his neck. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The words became a broken chant and he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. One tightened over her tiny waist while he let his fingers of his right hand splay over her lower back dangerously close to her butt. Receiving no rebuke Crest slid his hand lower, letting strong fingers lightly cup the right cheek.

After a few minutes her tears subsided and she pulled back showing him swollen eyes.

"Ya gonna be alright Snow?" _Damn it, I hate it when girls start crying. _She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah. I will. Now it's my turn to share."

"Hmmm?"

She gave him one of her trademark pointed stares. "My story. Under one condition." Crest quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Put your hand under my jacket."

He chuckled, a small grin lifting a corner of his mouth. Weiss felt his muscled body scoot back from the edge of the roof hissing at the lost contact. Not three feet from the edge stood an old chimney, worn from the elements and missing half its bricks. What was left formed a windbreak agains the cool evening air. She turned to find him with his black-jeaned legs bent at the knees creating an inviting seat.

She quickly crossed the foot long gap and lifted a slender leg over the dip in his body. With the grace of a dancer she carefully lowered herself onto those amazing rock hard thighs, small back facing his powerful chest. Sighing with pleasure at the feel of that rough calloused palm making contact with her ghost white skin under the silky red fabric of her bolero. His other rested loosely on her thigh, the only man permitted such liberties. Truthfully, the mere thought of another man-other than Crest-touching her intimately, repulsed her.

"So then," he hummed breaking her slight reverie. "Tell me what makes ya tick."

_I just might the way you're talking to me dear man. _A cool wind riffled her silver hair blowing it across her face.

"Sorry love. A girl's gotta have a few secrets." She smiled at his mock pout.

"Aw, _c'mon _Snow, you ain't bein' fair!"

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs, loving the way his street 'accent' grew more pronounced. "Patience."

He stroked her upper back with his thumb loving the way she unconsciously leaned into his touch. Playful sarcasm danced along her spine.

"Sorry, I musta missed that class."

"Clearly," she said imitating Glynda. Then her face went still, gazing at the gleaming metropolis in the distance. Crest knew the girl was trying to steel herself for whatever she was about to disclose. So he was perfectly content holding this beam of silver light in his hands his thumb whispering rhythmically across her exposed flesh.

_Do it Weiss. You can trust this man. _Taking a deep fortifying breath the heiress began to allow someone other than her teammates a glimpse into her troubled past.

"Before I came to Beacon everything in my life had been decided for me," she said quietly. "Father made sure he had a hand in what kind of education I would receive. What clothes I could wear. What kind of friends I was allowed to have, which most of the time were kids of the wealthy influential upper crust." She adjusted her position slightly tugging on Crest's hand as she did so, resting it over her lower abdomen. "'Remember daughter, you are a Schnee first and formost. You're everything else second. As one of the big four energy propellant distibutors in the world this business carries an enormous responsibility and duty to the people. They must know how to conduct themselves at all times in public and in private'. He was quite fond of throwing that in our faces we stepped out of line. That also included finishing school and music lessons." She wrinkled her nose. "I guess you could say I lived in a fairy tale but believe me, I felt trapped in a cage. An elaborate, extravagant one but a cage is a cage regardless-"

"Wait a sec." Crest interrupted. "'Whaddya mean by 'our?' Ya got siblings?"

She felt her face turing pink. _Oops, did I say that out loud? _"Yes. I've got a older sister, Winter Schnee. She's a high-ranking soldier in the Atlas Military under the command of General James Ironwood."

He snorted. "Wow, _that's _real original."

Weiss craned her head back. "Hush. You want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Instead of answering he removed his hand. Smirking at her frown, as he rolled out the kinks in his cramped shoulder. She didn't resume speaking until his palm once again slid under her jacket and resumed its place on her back where it belonged.

"Anyway, long story short, Father was grooming be to be his successor. He wanted me to take over the company after he dies."

"Lemme guess. That's not what _you _wanted to do."

"Precisely. Father employs a lot of Faunus to work the dust mines. He treated them harshly. Word got out and soon the White Fang came sniffing around." She felt the man behind her stiffen. A low curse skipped over her head, full of cold fury.

"Go on." His voice was harder than steel.

"Things started harmless enough. The workers started grumbling about wages and the fact my father was a ruthless taskmaster. Seriously. They had NOTHING to base their complaints on other than they felt treated like animals. Then board members and family friends started to disappear." Her voice started hitching and was grateful beyond measure when Crest rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

"When the police...found the bodies they were all executed. The Fang always boasted about their kills on television. It got so bad we weren't allowed to go anywhere without a personal escort at all times. But I couldn't live my life in fear. Bad people'll always exist in the world, no matter where you go. Right then and there I resolved to become a Huntress, worthy of the Schnee name. Since Father was too busy putting out fires the Fang started, he didn't really care what I did. I knew the risks going in but it was _my choice._" She lifted a slim hand to finger the silvery scar over her left eye. "With the death toll rising Father would come home furious. He had no time to spare with his girls' childish fears and hopes. We had to raise ourselves. So I packed a few suitcases and boarded the first hovercraft to Beacon. I thought about applying in secret but that'd be hiding and I wasn't going to be a coward. So I told Father. He was...highly displeased at my decision."

Her mouth shut like a box after this, suddenly feeling worn and drained. _I don't want to leave this place. Ruby's gonna pester me about helping organize the Summer Dance this weekend. _

"I got another mission," Crest said raspy voice breaking through her thoughts. "Me and the boys are heading out first thing Friday morning. Gotta keep on their tails. I ain't gonna give 'em the chance to breathe."

Weiss shivered a bit as the crisp air hit her body ruffling her clothes. _The dance is on Saturday. Pefect timing. _"I wanna come with you."

"Why?" It became clear he didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"Because I need a break from this place. Besides, I think it'd be smart to start cross-training with other teams." Weiss clasped her hands behind her back pleading with her eyes. _I'm not leaving you behind now, not after what I heard. _

Crest remained still, a monument to a vanished era, blood-soaked and chaotic. Completely out of place in their high-tech, fast-paced world.

"I don't see why not."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and relief and somewhere deep down, he realized he'd made the right decision.

"Let's go."

Within minutes both young people had descended the stairs and climbed aboard Crimson Wolf. Weiss unable to wipe the smile from her face as she laid her cheek against Crest's broad back. _Ruby's gonna be disappointed I won't be attending the dance but she'll have to learn duty calls. We can't stay children forever. And besides, if Crest isn't going then I'm not either._

"Anyway, that's in the past." She blinked at the abrupt switch in topics. "I crashed a Fang party and had me some fun."

"You killed them." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." He cocked his head. "Why?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're safe. Besides," the heiress said as she leaned back readjusting her grip on his torso. "They deserved to die."

The big hunter grunted as he turned his focus on the road. Relieved that she took his mass killing spree in stride, but he wasn't sure how the others would react.

_Then again...since when have I really cared about what others think?_

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

To say Ruby was out of sorts was understating the obvious. She buzzed around Weiss like an annoying gnat, peppering the older girl with questions in a last ditch effort to get her to come to one of the biggest events of the summer.

"Where d'ya think you're going Weiss?! The big dance is almost here and you don't have a dress picked out!"

"Hm," Weiss grunted placing a carefully folded Snow Pea into her suitcase. Several pairs of pants, tops, extra combat skirts and underclothes were already there along with her toiletries and Dust. _I hope I've got enough-_

"WEISS." A wadded up ball of paper struck her on the side of the head. "You gotta show some team spirit! Just forget what you're doing and-"

"Do you MIND?!"

Ruby stopped mid-sentence another paper ball clutched in her tiny fist. Hurt and confusion clouded her bright silver eyes.

Weiss shot her patented death glare at the black-haired girl. "I'm _trying _to pack here and you just won't _shut up._"

"B-but the dance-"

"Screw the dance! I've got a more pressing matter to attend to."

Ruby stepped back completely at a loss. _She really isn't going. _Weiss not attending a social function _especially _a dance was unlike her. Unfortunately, she'd learned from hard experience not to interfere once the heiress made up her mind on something. There was nothing to do but step aside.

But it hurt just the same.

It wasn't till after Weiss left the room suitcase in hand that a shocked Ruby forgot to ask where she was going.

...

_Private airship - en route to Atlas_

Crest held a cold glass of hard cider loosely in one large hand, lounging casually in an adjustable airplane-style recliner, eyes half-closed. Pondering the roller coaster that'd been the last several days. Something niggled at his brain like a termite gnawing through a piece of wood.

_Screams. Blood. Gunfire. Dead bodies. A flash of black and white. A glimpse of yellow..._

Adrian sat in the opposing chair across the aisle with his footrest up and ankles crossed munching on a cold-cut sandwich, taking noisy slurps of Cola in between bites.

"Are you _always_ this annoying Blunt?"

The young Aussie rewarded the frosty-eyed pale sheila-oops, _her royal highness_-with his famous teasing smirk.

"Get used to et luv," he said around a large mouthful of ham, turkey and cheese. "Yer, hangin' wi' us now."

"Ugh." She scrunched up her face at his immature antics. "Swallow."

Near the front of the spacious room Track was comfortably curled up in a chair, nose buried in one of his ever-present suspense thrillers, responded to her prissy comment in his soft deadpan. "We're _boys _Icicle. The exact opposite of girls."

"An' et's such a _mystery_ why ya don't have a girl mate." A hearty belch capped the statement.

Track lowered his book, a low gleam flickering in his ocher eye. Weiss got the impression she was watching a hawk survey its prey before snatching it up. It was probably the most emotion she'd ever seen him display thus far.

Adrian must've sensed it because he hastily took another bite of his sandwich. Track returned his attention to his novel and her lungs remembered to function again.

_Note to self. Never piss this guy off. Like, _ever.

"So tell us about Atlas. What can we expect?"

_Thank you Lox. _Out of all the boys, the giant boulder of a hunter brought a semblance of badly needed calm, although she suspected it was Track who unofficially owned that particular honor. It was obvious he served as Blunt's 'translator' as well as reining in the dark-haired boy when his weird, sightly perverted behavior got out of hand. Although, she found herself some days questioning the reserved young man's sanity. CBLT was no ordinary squad and it _was_ led by a berserker. Who wasn't supposed to exist in the first place, but she was secretly glad he did. Placing both hands on her lap she cleared her throat and began.

"Atlas is the capital city of Mantle, which is as far north as you can get in Remnant. It's the seat of the strongest military force in the world, and has spearheaded some of the greatest technological achievements to date particularly in the fields of cross continental transmission as well as robotics. And home of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters."

Crest shifted hooded eyes to the young woman recalling a snippet of what she disclosed to him not 24 hours ago on that abandoned power plant roof.

_"I guess you could say I lived in a fairy tale but believe me, I felt trapped in a cage. An elaborate, extravagant one-"_

"Ok guys I'm gonna be honest with you." She curtained her face with her bangs twiddling her thumbs against the fabric of her combat skirt. "My father and I didn't part on good terms. I chose to attend Beacon over Atlas and quite frankly..."

She bit her lip parsing through her next words.

"Ya don't wanna run into him while we're there."

She shot Crest a grateful glance. "Precisely."

He shrugged a powerful shoulder. "Can't promise ya nothin' Snow, but we'll try to keep our distance." _But if yer old man's in bed with the Fang then all bets are off. It's go time._

Just then the pilot's voice piped through the speakers.

_"Mr. Nighthawk we are entering Mantle airspace on final approach to Atlas. Do you copy?"_

Crest reached up and pressed a button next to his head.

"Yeah. Try not to make any noise when we land."

_"Roger that sir." _The intercom snapped off.

He rose and stretched, waking up his body, then turned to give orders.

"Alright people. Y'all heard him. Lock and load. The Fang's throwing a party down there and every single one of ya's invited. Rules are simple: don't engage unless threatened. I ain't sure what we're up against yet so it's recon to start things off. Weiss you and Smalls come with me. Lox, you provide the muscle when necessary. Track, work your magic."

The giant saluted. "On it boss."

Track rose in a single fluid motion, inclining his head respectfully toward Crest, in silent acknowledgement of his orders then all three young men went to their cubbyhole rooms to collect their weapons and packs.

Weiss immediately gathered her things, marveling how efficiently the others moved. Thrilled beyond belief she was sticking close to Crest. Annoyed because they weren't going to be alone with Blunt underfoot.

_Well, _what _were you expecting idiot? A vacation? A romatic getaway? This is a live mission for cripes sake!_

She walked over to the window, heels clicking softly on the carpeted floor and peered out.

The city was just as she remembered. Gleaming metal and glass buildings some with chrome spires pierced the raw northern skies. Sleek Atlesian airships whooshed in orderly lines carrying robotic troops and civilians alike. And far in the distance her family's company sat like a king presiding over a wealthy kingdom. The crown jewel of the Northern Region.

_Please, _she silently begged. _Let this be a simple scouting trip nothing more. Maybe there's nothing here._ The closer she got to her birthplace her uneasiness multiplied and she forced herself to stay calm. Some of her worst memories lived here and she wasn't eager to relive them.

She saw Crest at her shoulder reflected through the glass.

"So this is Atlas, huh? Pretty cool."

That wonderful raspy baritone banished her nerves to a less noticeable sector of her stomach. Filled her with a strength that made her feel she could take on the world. Suddenly he dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away.

"It's time Snow. Stay sharp."

She stared at him mutely, unable to ignore the warmth his lips kindled. Wanting more than a few teasing caresses here and there. She managed a slight nod in return. Not trusting herself to speak.

The moment was interrupted by the ramp lowering. A fresco wind gusted through the hatch.

Next moment she and the boys jumped and for the first time since her escape to Beacon Weiss's boots, along with CBLT's touched Atlesian soil.

She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat.

_I shouldn't be here._

But it was too late. The airship was already flying off ramp closing as it went.

No backing out now.

...

The doors of a Dust-filled storage unit located on the outskirts of Old Vale slammed open. Roman Torchwick stomped through dress shoes clacking harshly over the concrete, cursing a blue streak under his breath. He carried a small duffel containing his bloodied, dirt-streaked white suit jacket.

"Did you raid a slaughterhouse Torchy? You look like crap."

Emerald Sustrai emerged from behind a gunmetal grey crate arms crossed in front of her chest, a sly smirk playing across her dark face.

Roman glared at the girl furious at being thrown out of sorts. "Well," he said tightly, "you _could_ say that. But you wouldn't think this funny sweetheart, if you had to escape what I did." Turning away he called out into the shadows. "Oh _Cin-der._ Wherefore art thou?"

"You were supposed to run a simple meeting Torchwick," Mercury said with a chuckle. He sat perched on a crate flanking Emerald's position. "What's the matter? Can't handle a few animals?"

Roman expelled a frustrated growl and unzipped the small black duffel, tossing it in Emerald's direction, landing with an offended _thump _at her feet. "Look at that. I _just _got this thing back from the cleaners. Do you realize how _difficult _bloodstains are to get out?" His green eyes narrowed. "Well _do you?_"

Both teens snuck a peek at the inside. Emerald scrunched her face in disgust at the sight of the bloody jacket. _Ewww. Gross._

"What is going on?" Dainty _clinks _preceded Cinder's presence. She rounded the corner of few stacked crates awaiting transport, crimson and yellow dress swishing with every step.

"Ah Cinder, the woman of the hour. Just the person I needed to speak with," Roman said sarcastically. "As you can see, I've been busy the last few nights. Well, one night to be exact. That simple business meeting turned into a damn massacre. One that _yours truly_ here barely managed to escape." He tapped a gloved finger against the handle of his cane. "You may want to reconsider your need-to-know policy, because I seem to have run into an old..._acquaintance _of yours."

"You ran away from a fight Torchy," Emerald interjected plastering a smug smirk over her face to cover her sudden fear at the sight of the older criminal's suit coat.

"Yeah, for real. Any shred of respect I might've had for you is gone now." Mercury said.

But Cinder remained still. Unfazed by her subordinates razzing. "Aquaintance?" Her voice was velvet steel. Soft and dangerous. "_Do _elaborate."

"Well it's rather hard to explain," Torchwick hissed. "But if you insist." He paused to collect his thoughts.

"It was this massive..._thing__. _Outlined in crimson. Black clothes. A tall creature with spiky reddish gold hair. Then it proceeded to slaughter _everyone_."

"See?" Emerald turned to her partner. "What'd I tell ya? He ran from a shadow."

"It wasn't a shadow," Torchwick hissed fed up with the kids' mocking. "Can a shadow kill over a thousand fully armed Fang troops with his _bare hands _including civilian activists? Not that I care what happens to those animals, but the fact remains we have a bunch of dead bodies on our hands. Which leads to cops. Which leads to _questions. _Oh," he added, glowering at the two smirking teens. "Did I mention he used his BARE HANDS?" He thrust out both hands waggling his fingers for emphasis.

Mercury and Emerald exchanged worried glances at the master criminal's bare description. _Tall. Red-gold spiky hair. Dressed in black. _A cold chill wiped their smiles clean off their faces. Mercury swallowed back the urge to puke. The blood-stained coat in the bag suddenly made horrific sense. Only one man they knew fit that profile.

"Oh, and there's something I need to show you fools." He pulled out his scroll and rubbed the bloodstains off the screen, then hit PLAY.

A harsh screeching noise-half animal, half metallic-filled the warehouse. It was only a few seconds long but the sound was bone-chilling.

Emerald cocked a slender eyebrow. "There somethin' wrong with your scroll Torchwick?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it..."

They waited.

"Yes. There _is _something." He tucked it back into his pocket. "I'm _showing _it to _you. _Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change." _Damn bastard ruined my suit. I'll get him for that._

Cinder must have reached the same conclusion. 1000+ casualties. Valuable resources lost. _Son of a bitch. He's gonna pay for this. _It became clear she needed to revise her tactics. The coordinated hits she used on the roach's family and the cops he'd given their secrets to wouldn't work. There _had _to be a weakness!

"He knew my name Cinder. What the hell's going on?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then spun gracefully on her heel and walked toward her makeshift office.

"Go get cleaned up."

_I'm not telling him squat. This is MY problem, not his._

**A/N: Yay! Writer's block finally broke! As always, thx to all who've followed and faved and are being patient. But I've noticed a large discrepancy. 8000+ views and only...16 reviews. C'mon guys. Chps 1-17 was only the first leg of the story. The arrival of CBLT and Weiss in Atlas officially starts the second leg. I don't want to put my favorite fic on hiatus if I can help it. I'm saving the best parts for last! :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh. Hi guys. Man, talk about the worst bout of writer's block EVER. But then again it's hard to pour your heart and soul into a fic when there's near radio silence in the comments. Feels like I'm talking to myself. :(**

**Anyway, moving on.**

**I'm going to keep focusing on Weiss/Crest and the rest of CBLT but the other story threads I've got going are gonna start weaving together so bear with it. If, for example, I switch to Cinder and her faction for a chapter or two that's MY perogative as the author. Don't yell at me to 'Keep focused on Weiss and Crest only!'-even though they're fun and amazing together as a couple-there are other people involved so they're gonna receive some love from time to time. I know it's a slow build but the stuff I've got planned is gonna make the wait worthwhile. **

**In the meantime BIG HUGS to everyone who's stuck with this story from the beginning! **

**Does anyone have any shipping names for the main couple? If so, let me know in the comments or PM and I'll choose the most original and give credit!**

**Enough rambling from me. Enjoy!**

_Beacon Academy - main ballroom_

Blake sat in her wheelchair by the enormous punch bowl, staring sullenly into space. Her spaghetti strap, charcoal knee length dress hung limply over her battered frame. She wore no shoes. What was the point? It wasn't like she was participating. She stared out the window, glass held loosely in one hand, ignoring the crush of teens and teachers cutting it up on the dancefloor. She scanned the room until she spotted Sun sitting by the door in a wheelchair of his own wearing earmuffs and gingerly sipping punch. The incessant throbbing pulse of the dance mix music Yang _insisted _on playing sent waves of pain slicing through her head.

Loud music plus concussion equals the monster of all headaches.

She groaned letting her chin fall into her hands. _Why did I agree to be dragged to this stupid thing? Parties aren't my style and my head is friggen KILLING me. Somebody make it stop!_

"Heya Blake." She opened her eyes to see Jaune Arc standing over her, worry radiating from every pore. "Are you...all right?" He took in her pale appearance and before she realized what was happening the back of his hand was against her forehead.

"You're cold. Here," the blond boy shucked off his jacket and draped it over her lap. "Better?"

She graced him with a small smile. No wonder Pyrrha was attracted to this man. He was the perfect gentleman. Whereas Crest-

Her face went blank.

No. Don't think about _him. _Don't think about Weiss. The heiress' glaring absence from the festivities spoke volumes to the rest of the core group. She was out there. With _him. _Spending time with _his _team.

A bloodthirsty beast. An _animal._

And she'd thought _Adam_ was a monster.

"I...need some air."

Jaune's blue eyes went still and pensive, an action so unlike him it took Blake by surprise. But he quickly recovered by grabbing her chair's handles and wheeling her through the ballroom doors, waving apologetically at Pyrrha and the rest of his team.

"Hey Jaune!" Blake winced at Ruby's high girlish yell. "Where ya goin'? The dance offs are about to-" Then she stopped when she saw Blake's obvious discomfort. Jaune cocked his head at his hyper friend.

"Keep it down Crater Face. Blake needs some space right now."

He pushed through the doors before the black-haired girl could say anything else.

Neither spoke until they cleared the grand front gates of the school. Blake took a refreshing breath of the cool night air, wind rustling the leaves. Somewhere nearby a chime tinkled soothingly. Jaune made for the concrete rim that overlooked downtown Vale, where the girls had collapsed after defeating hordes of Grimm and capturing Roman Torchwick. Who somehow, was back on the streets and lurking in the shadows, planning his next move. He narrowed his eyes.

_I don't like this at all. The Festival's coming and we've got no clue what the Fang's gonna do next. This is bad._

"Hey, uh...Blake?"

She turned to look at him slightly.

"Hm?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself, not enjoying what he was about to ask. But Weiss' safety took precedence over his unease. "What happened at that meeting?" He asked gently but there was a graveness to his tone Blake knew well. It was the one he used when people he cared for was in danger.

She grimaced. _Please. Don't make me tell. I-I can't...it's too much._

"Listen, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or whatever, but..." He paused, swallowing his fear. "I...need to know. You saw something in there."

Blake slid her amber eyes closed. "I don't wanna-"

"But you and Sun almost DIED!"

Startled, she jumped but her back yelped in protest and she instantly regretted the action.

"Sorry, sorry," Jaune backed up a bit, but the intensity didn't leave his face. Scuffing the cement with his shoe he ducked his head, letting his spiky bangs cover his eyes. "But I hate feeling helpless and...well I just wanna help _fix _things yanno..." He peered at his friend through his hair. The full moon hung low watching the two young teens bathing the entire courtyard and beyond with silver light.

Blake sighed. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him. I've tried to give Crazy the benefit of the doubt but now...after what I've seen with my own eyes...and...he DID almost kill me and Sun..._

Pursing her lips she nodded firmly, bow swaying in the breeze, mind made up. _We've gotta get her away from that monster. I'm sorry Weiss, but this is for your own good._

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help on a delicate matter."

He raised his eyebrow at her statement.

"It's about Weiss." _Forgive me sister. I've got no choice. _Her conscience unfortunately chose that moment to start taunting.

_Forgive?! Hah! That Ice Bitch is gonna straight up MURDER you two for interfering. You KNOW that right. RIGHT? Remember Ruby? Well? DO YOU? Listen real close, girlie. Put your hands in the air and step away from the berserker and his girl. This little Operation Break Up Plan is gonna end badly, and if SHE don't kill ya I guarantee you __**Crazy**__ will, and if he finds out yer history with the Fang-_

_Oh, would you just SHUT UP already!_

_K. Yer funeral._

"We need to get her to break up with Crest."

Jaune's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you _nuts?!_" He stage whispered, mindful Elise might be lurking around. While the bat girl and Crazy weren't _friend _friends per se (given his blood war with the White Fang), they shared a mutual respect as hunters in arms. As in, you exist, I exist we share a common enemy and we're both social outcasts. So any they said too loudly, she'd overhear and would waste no time reporting it to him right away. "This is _Crazy _we're talkin' here-"

"Pipe down," she ordered. "You're not gonna approach _him_ on this. He's way too dangerous. I've seen a little what he can do...and it's terrifying." She motioned him to come closer. "So listen closely. Here's what we're gonna do-"

...

_Atlas - Hotel Whitewave_

_Night_

_Man. I'm beat. _Crest lay sprawled over his twin bed, shirtless, wearing a pair of boxers with sleep shorts and nothing else. The shower was running and he heard Adrian humming a random melody. He didn't have much time to sort out the sea of strange emotions he had towards Weiss Schnee, (who was occupying room 314) next to theirs. Lox and Track were in room 313 so she was carefully bookended. And besides, it'd be inappropriate to share space with the heiress on grounds she couldn't be seen with him yet. She was an icon here and he didn't want anything to happen to his teammates. Especially not her...he'd never forgive himself if she got hurt or killed on his behalf.

He locked his arms behind his head staring at the cream colored ceiling. Trying not to think about his family. Or the look of longing in Weiss' icy blues when he acted like an impulsive fool and kissed her shoulder through her bolero's silky cloth on the airship-

_Who am I to her?_

It frustrated him to no end. His advances were growing increasingly bolder and sexual in nature and yet...

She made no attempts to push him away. In fact...she welcomed his touch, his lips gliding over her flesh in quick stolen moments...in her own weird, frozen way of course. He sighed and turned over. _I haven't even touched her lips yet. That's like insane. _He grinned crookedly. _But it's __**awesome**__ foreplay. _Just as fast, his grin vanished. This wasn't making any sense. Normally a girl like her would be running for the hills by now.

"Why the hell," he grumbled quietly, "are girls so damned _difficult _to understand?"

"Sounds like the pale sheila's gotten under ya skin mate."

He tensed at Adrian's distinct voice. _Buddy, ya got no friggen clue. _He closed tyrgian purple eyes hoping his best friend took the loud nonverbal hint that this topic was off limits.

Might as well wished for gravity to turn off.

Adrian sat on the edge of his own bed toweling his wet hair dry. "So mate, ya puttin' the moves on Her Highness yet-?"

His tone was devoid of any emotion. "None a yer business man."

Adrian playfully wiggled his eyebrows at his friend's powerful back.

"So that's a _yes?_"

"Shut up."

"Ooooh lookit you gettin all kinky and whatever."

"_Adrian._"

Laughing, the dark-haired man took the hint. "Well..." he drawled lazily tossing the damp towel in the general direction of the bathroom. "Don't let me stop ya-"

"She could die."

All the hilarity suddenly drained out of the air, effectively wiping the teasing smile off Adrian's face.

"Bloody 'ell mate. Way ta kill the mood."

Crest rolled to his back. "I'm serious man. What if this was a bad idea? I mean, she's a _Schnee_ for God sakes. They've like, been big time hate targets of the Fang for I dunno how many years...and I could be walking straight into a trap-"

Adrian cut him off. "Whoa there mate. First of all," he held up a hand and began to tick off fingers, "we just got 'ere. Two, we dunno what to expect so that means we stay alert, like ya said. An' three, she ain't gonna die." His tone grew quiet trying to reassure his leader.

Crest cracked an eye open. Unmoving. Wanting desperately to believe he was strong enough to bring them back home alive.

"I mean et. She _trusts_ you mate." He was tempted to say _love _but refrained at the last second. Then his tone hardened.

"And Ah'll be bloody _damned _if somethin' happens to _you.__"_

Crest saw his friend's normally laughing mint eyes were colder than stone. He knew that look well, the one that Mitchell Lockwood bastard back at Windy High saw before he allowed his team to beat the crap out of the bully. The one that would make the Grim Reaper piss himself. He let it linger for a few moments then a sardonic smirk split his face.

"Wow bro. Ya sound like one of them cheap ass Hallmark cards."

He deflected the pillow thrown at his head, sniggering as Adrian yelled loud enough to wake the entire hotel.

**"WAY TA RUIN THE MOMENT YA CRAZY DINGO!"**

...

"You're absolutely _positive _they're in Atlas?"

Cinder peered intently at her scroll. A faceless drone gave her a crisp nod, tones ironed and pressed as he briskly gave his report.

"Roger that. One of our operatives spotted four young men checking into the Whitewave Hotel not 12 hours ago. And the Schnee girl was with them ma'am."

"Well," the fire witch purred as she stroked her chin with a bright red fingernail. "This is getting interesting. Yes. Very, _very _interesting indeed. All right listen. You saw a tall. scarred man with red-gold hair correct?"

"Well, yes ma'am I did, but-"

She cut him off with an imperious look. "But _nothing _soldier. This man is _extremely _lethal. Do not engage him or his team unless you're directly threatened. He's fresh from another of his rampages and we simply cannot afford any more significant losses. Understand?"

"Got it ma'am."

She disconnected the call half a second before a firm, commanding knock sounded on her office door.

"Enter."

The door swung open revealing a tall trim man in a black and red suit and a Grimm mask over his face.

"So tell me" he said shutting the door behind him with the hilt of Wilt and Blush. "Who's this _Crimson King_ I've been hearing so much about?"

Cinder gestured at a metal chair in front of her spartan desk.

"Sit down Adam. This might take a while. And make sure to inform the Lieutenant we plan to eliminate an extremely dangerous hazard to us and our cause. But hear me Taurus," she warned amber eyes glowing in the semi-darkness, "Under no circumstances are you to engage in combat with this terror, in open or secret. I absolutely forbid it. You're needed elsewhere on the front. We clear?"

Adam ground his jaw. It went against his nature to back down from _any_ fight. But there was no point in arguing with Fall. Her word was law, whether he liked it or not.

"Fine. Now talk."

She smiled thinly at him.

"Patience dear man. After all," she raised a slender brow in amusement. "It's _your kind_ that's on his endangered species hit list."

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Damp._

_Hurt. _

_Blood. _

_Pain. Lots of pain._

_Terrified._

_Bad hands bruised tender flesh. Shaking. Bound. Gagged._

_What do they want? Why is she in this godforsaken place? _

_Fire shards exploded. Turned the world to white._

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop Crest where are you-?_

_Desperate she tried to squirm her way to safety, but she couldn't move her hands cause they were bound by some kind of magic-_

_And she found herself falling..._

_Whump!_

Weiss jolted awake, pale and trembling.

Then she blinked.

_What the..._

She was on the floor.

Tangled in cloth. She peered closer.

Sheets.

Hotel bedsheets.

_It's ok Weiss. _She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _Nothing to be afraid about. Just a horrible dream._

Slowly disintangling her legs from the soft cotton sheets she staggered to her feet.

_I didn't like the feel of that dream, _she thought as she dressed in her Snow Pea combat outfit and dressy combat boots. _Especially those dirty hands all over my-_

A sharp knock followed by Adrian's loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi sheila. We're ready to head out."

Swallowing her fear she straightened her combat skirt and opened the door.

To her surprise only half of CBLT was there. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Track and Lox?"

Crest motioned her to follow, his purple eyes all business."Left early to do some scoutin' around town. Now let's go."

She made sure her hotel key, wallet and scroll were safely on her person then stepped to join the two men.

As they walked toward the elevator Weiss felt her curiousity get the better of her. Wanting to learn more about the quieter members she cleared her throat.

"So...I was wondering about Lox and Track..."

Crest jabbed the first floor button. Watched the amber light flash. "What about 'em?"

_Dark. Underground. Hurt. Pain so much pain make it stop- _

She bit her lip. Trying to block the disturbing images. _I can't worry them. It was just a bad dream, that's all._

"Their powers. Tell me about them."

The lift dinged and opened its frosted glass doors.

Crest and Adrian exchanged covert looks over the young heiress's head as they entered the elevator. Soft piano music played in the background. Crest did a quick sweep over her face.

Slightly elevated pulse.

Shaky breath.

False cheeriness.

_She looks okay. But she ain't. What happened?_

"Crest?"

"Hmmm? Oh." He blinked. Now wasn't the time to ask questions. Not in front of his loyal best friend. Some things were too private to share. "Right." Shoving his hands into his black jeans he leaned against the glass pane. "I met them both by accident at the school from hell, 'bout a month before I was shipped over to Beacon...and I ain't sorry I did. Lox is pretty much the closest thing to a tank you can get. Dude brings the power. He might not look it, but he's fairly agile for his size and he wields Meteor Strike close to Ruby's average speed with Crescent Rose."

_Whoa. _"And his Semblance?"

The elevator door dinged and they stepped out, crossing the lobby and found themselves waiting for a taxi.

"Overload."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. That's it?"

"Trust me sheila, et ain't no joke." Adrian suddenly formed a megahone with his hands. "OIIIII! TAXI!"

Crest rolled his eyes and smirked at Weiss plugging her ears, glaring daggers at his friend.

"Honestly Blunt," she hissed through her teeth as a black and white cab pulled up to the curb. "Do you HAVE to be so disruptive?"

He winked as he opened the door for her to enter.

"Comes with the package luv."

Giving him another annoyed huff she slid into the cab's muted gray interior. Once the men took their places, Adrian sitting across and Crest by her side she resumed asking questions.

"And Track?"

Crest folded his muscular arms and leaned back.

"He's a dark mage. One of he best I've ever run across in my life. He's a boss level Dust user. One I'm _privileged _to fight with and lucky as hell he's on my team. When battle comes, watch and learn." He winked, causing Weiss' cheeks to flush pink without permission. "Yer in for quite a show. But enough of that. Once we arrive at the central library our mission begins. Watch yourselves." _Time to dig up some dirt on that shady Ironwood bastard. And the Fang. And their possible connection to the Schnees._

Weiss and Adrian nodded in unison.

"Right!"

...

Unknown to the trio a White Fang scout had concealed himself on the roof of a dry-cleaners, sharp eyes not missing where they'd exited from and where they were going. He spoke quickly but clearly into a small boom mike curved around his mouth.

_"I have the Schnee heiress in my sights. She is not alone. Repeat, she is not alone. Two men have exited the Hotel Whitewave. One of them matches the profile of the Crimson King. Red Queen how do you copy? Permission to use force, over?"_

Cinder's low purr came through his mike. _"Permisson denied. Just follow them soldier. Crimson is lethal. Observe their movements."_

_"But ma'am he's-"_

_"Are you questioning my orders?"_

The dog Faunus swallowed his terror. ""N-no ma'am-"

_"Good boy. Your job is merely intelligence gathering not a suicide run. Or need I remind you what he did to your brothers and sisters not too long ago."_

He fiddled with his shirt.

"No reminder necessary ma'am. As you wish."

Her reply chilled him to the core.

_"Prescisely fool. You screw this up you won't be around to see the nasty surprise I'm cooking up for Crimson and that precious little girlfriend of his."_

**A/N: Due to the latest bout of negativity (delete button ftw, I took great pleasure getting rid of that trash) regarding how "boring" my OCs and plot are this story will be receiving a bit of an overhaul. So if things look different in earlier chps its because of that. It really boggles my mind how much **_**hate **_**this piece has generated in the comments. Guess if this had been another perverted White Rose/Bumblebee fic, tunes would change. Just sayin'. **

**Oh and to that anon troll who said "don't waste your time reading this story, the OCs and plot are boring yada yada yada," I got a little something for ya.**

**10K+ views and climbing says it isn't.**

**Again, I apologize for the wait and the short chapter. Those of you who've hung in there from the start are troopers! Big hugs. Your support means a lot! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was cool and quiet inside the Atlas Library where the ever-present glass and graceful steel beams did nothing to quell the growing unease in Crest's gut. Something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but the feeling of being carefully watched from the shadows wasn't going away. And many years of living in rough conditions and getting out of scrapes he learned the hard way not to dismiss his instincts.

He peered covertly at Weiss sitting at a terminal two spaces away, rapidly scanning the screen in front of her. Adrian sat at a computer a space further down, only he was facing the front of the large square three story room.

Suppressing a frustrated sigh he typed in _'White Fang, Schnee Dust, Roman Torchwick, _into the search box and hit the ENTER key with a little more force than necessary. Within seconds everything the Fang had their teeth into popped up. But the urge to check every exit and corridor in the building washed over him, stronger this time.

_What?! _He mentally growled. _I'm tryin' to WORK HERE. _

_Leave._

He frowned, not realizing a concerned pair of baby blues was watching his every move.

_Huh? Whaddya mean leave? We just GOT here-_

_Grab the girl and get out. Ya don't bad things are gonna happen. She's too high-profile and at the top of the Fang's kill list. As are you. Somebody's gonna get hurt-_

"Crest?"

His back stiffened at the blatant worry in that single word. _Dammit! Not now! I'm too close!_

"It's okay," he said a bit more gruff than ususal, turning in his seat to face the unconvinced girl. "I was just lost in thought." _No talking, _he mouthed. _Everyone knows you here. I can't be connected to you just yet. _She nodded lightly the worry lessening a bit in her gaze. _Get back to work._

He returned his attention to the screen and began scanning headlines.

_WHITE FANG VIOLENCE ON THE RISE: VYTAL POLICE ON HIGH ALERT._

_Nope._

_WHITE FANG CLAIMS CREDIT FOR A STRING OF DUST ROBBERIES. SDC REFUSES TO COMMENT._

_Nothing new there. They've been doing this for like, what, 30 years now? And __**of course,**__ they're not gonna admit their loss of control to the world. _He snuck another peek at the young heiress downloading information to her scroll. _I mean, look who's WITH ME for God's sake. She shouldn't be here but she insisted on coming along. _Crest ran a hand over his face trying to dislodge the nagging thorn of unease pricking his stomach.

The next headline caught his full attention.

_VYTAL POLICE STYMIED BY THE LATEST SURGE OF GRUESOME ATTACKS AGAINST THE TERRORIST ORGINAZATION WHITE FANG. 1000+ CONFIRMED CASUALTIES REPORTED INCLUDING CIVILIAN ACTIVISTS DURING A BRUTAL MASSACRE AT ONE OF THEIR ALLEGED HIDEOUTS._

Imperial purple irises widened. Crest hastily clicked on the link. Immediately color photographs of his beserk-fueled rampage flashed across his eyes. He felt like was back in that blood-soaked warehouse again. Bodies strewn everywhere. Embedded in the walls, ceiling, and floor. He saw the shattered stage and the body of the young Husky Faunus, he'd impaled with the microphone stand, skull completely crushed flat.

Crest sat there, unable to muster a single ounce of remorse. _Your kind murdered my parents. My little brothers. My grandparents. The cops I gave your secrets to. You took everything from me. Left me with nothing. So NONE of you deserve to exist. _He quickly exed out of the page. He needed to find something of value or this whole trip was a bust.

_I can't go home empty-handed!_

His scroll buzzed. Still looking at the winking screen, he reached into his black jean's pocket and pulled it out.

_IceQueenSchnee: Find anything? I'm kicking up dirt. And seriously Crest, are you SURE you're all right? We can call it a day. It's your call. You're the leader._

Smirking at her username his thumbs danced over the touch screen.

_WildWarriorHawk: Naw. I'm gonna stay a few more minutes. You can go get somethin' to eat if ya want. _

He hit SEND completely ignoring her query after his mental health, then set it on his thigh. Not two seconds later it buzzed with an incoming message. He peered down at it, barely resisting the urge to laugh at the indignant response.

_IceQueenSchnee: WHAT?! Forget it! I can stick this out! A Schnee NEVER shirks on their duties! _

_WildWarriorHawk: Suit yerself Snow. ;)_

...

_**Beacon - infirmary**_

Yang flopped into one of the plastic hardback chairs next to where Blake lay sleeping on one of the infirmary's small beds and groaned. Homework was piling up, and on top of that, the practice tournaments were growing more intense. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a stress headache. The Summer Dance had been a smahing success but without Weiss there, it felt as if they were waiting on someone. _Heh. Rubes and her 'let's include everyone' attitude is starting to rub off on me. And why hasn't Adrian called? He coulda sent me a text or something._

She had to admit it was rather _quiet _without CBLT's weirdo loudmouth. Okay so he was slightly perverted but then again she reasoned, _what teenage boy isn't? _He'd be given the third degree by her father and Qrow if they decided to take their budding friendship to the next level, but the blonde bruiser was more than confident the railgunner could handle the grilling. _I mean, look who his PARTNER is for cryin' out loud!_

"Yang?"

Blake's sleepy question cut through the fiery girl's musing.

"Hey girlie. Don't exert yourself 'kay?"

"Hmmm." Blake winced as she tried to push herself upright. Yang noticed and quickly helped her sit all the way up. "Where's Sun? Is he-"

Yang held a finger to her lips. She pointed to a bed at the end of the row where the Monkey Faunus lay cocooned in a swath of blankets fast asleep. Blake leaned over, drinking in his battered form and a shaky exhale left her mouth. He was alive. Safe. But the same couldn't be said of those 1000 plus who were ruthlessly slaughtered by a man she considered a friend.

Suddenly a rogue thought struck her without warning and she started blushing.

"Um...Yang?" Lilac eyes found hers with a question mark in them. "I was thinking about something...this might sound really stupid...but it's about Trace and Elise."

Yang quirked an eyebrow at her friend's pinking face.

"What about 'em?"

Just then the infirmary door creaked open and a hesitant Ruby poked her face in.

"Blake! You're up!" The smaller girl cheered. "I was soooo worried!"

"Hey sis," Yang patted the bed next to her a Cheshire grin forming on her face. "Perfect timing! Take a seat, Blake's got something really juicy she wants to tell us."

"Uh well..."

Silver eyes lit up like candles.

"Ooooooh! Really?!"

Blake reached for her ever-present book and hid her face behind it. But Yang plucked it right out of her fingers.

"Hey!"

Yang held the book out of reach, smirking. "Nah-uh. Not till ya tell us what's on your mind."

Seeing no way out of the mess, Blake sighed in surrender.

"Well, I've kinda been wondering about something for a while now. Trace spends a lot of time in his forge and Elise does too. And...well...it's possible she turns into a vampire bat at night."

Ruby's eyes widened. Yang leaned forward eagerly wanting more.

"Really?"

Blake shrugged.

"Um, she might be right Yang."

She squeaked as her sister rounded on her, a strange giddy expression she couldn't identify creeping over the blonde's face.

Blake quickly sought to redirect her friend's attention. "Well think about it. She spends a lot of time with him. Plus she's more active at night."

As soon as the words left her mouth the Cat Faunus instantly regretted saying them.

"Omigod. _Omigod. _Are you saying...what I _think _you're saying...?"

Ruby scrunched her face up, the picture of childish naievete. "What's she mean Yang?"

Blake swallowed. "I think...she might be...um..." _Just say it Belladonna! _"I think it's possible she's feeding off Trace's blood. And he might be letting her do it." And with that her face flushed a bright scarlet.

Ruby gawked. Images of Dracula popping out of an ancient coffin with Elise's head photoshopped over top ran through her mind and she started quivering. Yang's imagery on the other hand was quite HBO as was Blake's. Even though they didn't have a shred of evidence backing their ridiculous theory, it was too delicious to pass up.

"Rubes, ya know what this _means,_ right?"

Her sister blinked dazedly.

"We're gonna get proof Elise is totally drinking Trace's blood." She pulled out her scroll and sent a quick text. "I'm letting Adrian in on the fun!"

"But, but you can't be serious sis!" Ruby's lips trembled. "It's-it's _just _a theory, isn't it?"

Blake sighed and leaned back against the pillow. _No. It's just the product of my imagination. I could be wrong but I'll play along with it. _

...

_**Atlas - Central Library**_

Crest leaned back in his chair, feeling his spine crack. _Ahhh much better. _An article regarding Roman Torchwick sat open on his computer screen. _How the hell did that dick escape my blade? That shouldn't be humanly possible. _

"Oi mate," Adrian called, ignoring the glares from several patrons. "We should call it a day. Ah need to shut my belly up."

Crest snorted good-naturedly making no attempt to move. There was one more article to read before he considered his day done.

"Try yer _mouth_ for a change idiot."

His best friend placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "When tha bloody hell did _Track _get in 'ere?"

"Indoor voice Blunt," Weiss scolded primly as she went about gathering her things. The more she hung around the crude Australian the more he resembled Ruby in her inability to shut up and pressing hot buttons. But his, _ahem, _understanding of the world was far more mature than her teammate's. And the reason she wouldn't trust herself alone with him. He was a tad more perverted than she was comfortable with. Now _Yang _she could see enjoying his company. Which suited the heiress just fine. _She can have him._

Adrian threw her a mock salute and a cheeky grin.

"As ya wish _Ice _Queen."

"Shut up pervert."

Crest cleared his throat. "Not here you two. I'm just about finished. Meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes then we'll order pizza for dinner."

"Aye mate."

Weiss gave him a crisp nod of acknowledgement. "Okay. But _please_," she pinned him with the schoolmarm look she usually gave Ruby, "-try not to dilly-dally."

He caught the undertones of concern, and...dare he think it..._love _in her voice? Naw. _Must be my ears, playin' tricks on me._

"Yeah, I won't be long. Besides. Track's gonna check in soon." _If he ain't got himself into trouble. Dude's abilities don't let him blend in. _And that damned inner voice kept nagging. _Danger. Danger. What? Where's the danger? _But since it was more a vague sensation his instincts couldn't give him a clear answer.

He nodded to the silver-chrome accented double automatic doors. Trying to hurry them out.

"Go."

Weiss looked hesitant but Adrian sidled over and in a rare display of chivalry, offered her his arm. "C'mon sheila, let's git. He'll be out in no time."

As soon as the doors slid closed with the softest _shush_ behind his friends, the beserker turned his attention back to the headline on his screen.

GENERAL JAMES IRONWOOD OF ATLAS UNVEILS LATEST TECHNOLOGICAL MARVEL

He clicked on the link, curious.

_-On behalf of the Atlesian Military we are pleased to announce General Ironwood's latest marvel of technology. Not 6 months ago, the General unveiled his gift to the world: Atlesian Knights to enforce public safety. Test runs have been successful and General Ironwood is confident these mechanized enforcers will eventually replace the need for human cops within 10 years._

_-Similar advancements have taken place in regards to cybornetic humanoids who can generate their own aura, and advanced weaponry, thus making them tactically superior to human Hunters who are subjected to injury, disease and death. A specific time frame has not been given as of this writing but engineers are confident-as is our beloved General-that human Huntresses and Huntsmen will become obsolete thus saving lives from needless butchery and death._

Frowning Crest downloaded the article onto his scroll. _I don't like the sound of this. I knew I didn't like this dick, but now I know why. He's tryin' ta phase Hunters out of the field. Get rid of the human factor-_

His scroll buzzed just as the link finished downloading. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he answered it on the way out. _Jeez, about TIME ya checked in Track._

"Yeah?"

All he heard was the sound of running footsteps.

Lots of them.

Over the dull thumps of heavy soles he picked out the sharp clacks of his dark mage's dress steel-toed boots on some echoing surface.

Concrete?

Steel?

Wood?

Whatever it was he must've turned on his scroll as a last resort.

Faintly he heard rough male voices poking through his speaker.

_"Alright buddy. Hands in the air where we can see 'em."_

Crest hurried through the double doors holding his own device right in front of his body, passing a confused Weiss and Adrian as he race-walked down the corridor toward the front door of the library.

"Crest what's going-?"

A series of thundering booms exploded through his scroll's speaker. Horrified, Weiss clapped both hands over her mouth to suppress a scream.

**A/N: Wow. FINALLY. Long chapter is done. Hugs to everyone who's waited patiently for this to come out! And of course, much love to those faithfully following/favoriting and reviewing! Your support means a lot. :) Also fyi, I'm going to use this humorous subplot involving Trace, Elise and the rest of team RWBY as a way to bring Helix and Chase back into the picture and flesh them out. I've been having a bear trying to do that and I think I've finally got a better handle on their characters, and provide some comic relief cause things will take a dark turn, so hang on to your hats! **

**See ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously**_

_His scroll buzzed just as the link finished downloading. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he answered it on the way out. Jeez, about TIME ya checked in Track._

_"Yeah?"_

_All he heard was the sound of running footsteps._

_Lots of them._

_Over the dull thumps of heavy soles he picked out the sharp clacks of his dark mage's dress steel-toed boots on some echoing surface._

_Concrete?_

_Steel?_

_Wood?_

_Whatever it was he must've turned on his scroll as a last resort._

_Faintly he heard rough male voices poking through his speaker._

_"Alright buddy. Hands in the air where we can see 'em."_

_Crest hurried through the double doors holding his own device right in front of his body, passing a confused Weiss and Adrian as he race-walked down the corridor toward the front door of the library. _

_"Crest what's going-?"_

_A series of thundering booms exploded through his scroll's speaker. Horrified, Weiss clapped both hands over her mouth to suppress a scream._

**Atlas - warehousing/loading docks**

****30 minutes ago****

"Okay," Track whispered to Lox as they both concealed themselves behind giant dust crates bearing the Schnee Snowflake. "This is it. Start your sweep at those wharfs, and work your way back towards that warehouse. Yanno the one with the loading crane parked next it. I'll begin further down the way," he pointed at a set of warehouses filled with crates ready to be shipped anywhere in the Five Kingdoms. "And work my way to you. Any trouble we get aloft and run the roofs."

Lox nodded, indigo eyes focused. "Gotcha. Be careful man." He walked up to the edge of a dark blue crate and peered both ways. "It's been way too quiet lately."

Track instinctively slipped a hand to his right hip, making sure his multi-action dust dagger/chain whip Bane Trinity was clipped to his belt underneath his charcoal blazer. "Yes. The White Fang seem to pop up when we least expect it. Hence, Crest's orders. No fighting unless our lives are in danger."

His cocoa-skinned friend nodded grimly. "Roger that. I'm off."

He stepped into full view, trying to act like he belonged. Knowing full well Track was the one out of place with his semi-casual clothing and would draw unwanted attention.

Every cell on high alert Track eased out of his temporary hiding place and began his recon of the docks. Fully aware he and Lox ran the risk of bumping into White Fang grunts as this was rumored to be a massive front for running illegal amounts of dust, weapons and money through these warehouses. These buildings had been abandoned by the Schnee family in favor of more modern, sophisticated high-tech models.

Track peered through a dingy fly-specked window of one particularily run-down warehouse. _So if I was a terrorist leader, this would be an ideal spot to push out a lot of illegal product through without raising suspicions. _Nothing of value here, the place was empty.

He shrugged and turned away to head on to the next building when he heard several gun safeties being clicked off from behind and a rough male voice grate against his ears.

"We've got you surrounded human. Drop your weapons and put your hands up nice and high."

Track's single eye took in everything. Four adult male Faunus dressed in standard issue White Fang uniforms had submachine guns pointed directly at his face. The terrorist who issued the warning-a basilisk Faunus-was heavily tattooed and a lit cigarette dangled over a thick lip. Two covered his right side, while the others spread out in an attempt to flank him.

He couldn't allow them into his blind spot. Not with his eyepatch. And he couldn't very well call for help.

Without taking his cold stare from his prey the basilisk raised a walkie to his lips. "Boss I've got a hostile. Permission to eliminate."

_"Just take whoever it is out you stupid animal! I don't care how you do it!"_

Track narrowed his ocher eye at the condescending voice emitting from the speaker. _That was Torchwick. But how'd he get out of prison? He was under General Ironwood's eagle eye! _But now wasn't the time to contemplate. He had to move. Fast. No telling how many more were on the way.

There were two options. Stay and be killed. Or run like hell.

Before the terrorists could react he whipped Bane Trinity out of its clip and pressed the red button on its hilt.

It shot out of its dagger state into a deadly three-pronged chain whip with blurring speed, catching the two Faunus sneaking into his blindside off guard and slashing through their armor. He pivoted on one foot and ran further down the wharf, dress boots clacking harshly over the dirt-sand clogged pavement.

_"GET HIM!" _He heard the basilisk Faunus bellow to his remaining companion. _"I want him dead!" _Then a string of orders were being barked into the walkie and he knew more were on the way.

Three quarters of the way down the dock, Track chanced a glimpse over and spotted a cracked window pane to a warehouse that wasn't so dilapidated as the others. He shot the triplet blade three feet above the sill and fired a bit of his Semblance used the momentum to smash through the glass without stopping, recalling the blades once safely inside.

With only a few minutes before his pursuers caught up he took a few moments to look around. This one seemed to have the most signs of activity. A temporary nerve center was set up in what looked like an abandoned office with bank of computers. Crates were stacked neatly in rows ready to be dispersed. It looked like a giant order was in its final stages as the dark mage suspected this hangar had been filled to the brim. And a long hallway ran down the entire left side of the structure leading to a thick steel door at the far end.

The clatter of many booted feet converging on the warehouse signaled his time out was over. He made a snap decision and briskly jogged to the mouth of the corridor just when the windows blew out and dozens of white-red-grey forms punched their way in.

"There he is!"

Track pushed the red button again to spin the dust chamber. As he ran, he began striking the cement floor, walls and ceiling with his blades in what appeared to be random hits.

A grim smile tugged at his mouth as he plunged his hand into his pocket and flicked on his scroll's audio. _Crest is gonna be worried. I'm late checking in. But those fools are in for a nasty surprise._

Right on cue, his boss' raspy voice broke through.

_"Yeah?"_

But the amount of bodies running down the corridor left him no time to reply. He could only hope his team leader was able to grasp his plight and understand he couldn't talk.

He burst through a door that dead-ended into an empty office at the very end of the hall. Instead of panicking he spun to face his attackers chain whip at the ready hands partially raised.

One novice couldn't stop himself in time and before he knew what was happening found his gun arm snared by Bane Trinity's nearly indestructable chain length. He whimpered legs trembling under the cold ocher glow of the Hunter's single eye.

Gun muzzles bristled a foot away from the door's mouth. Word must've got out about his weapon's deadly reach. But he noticed a cockiness these gunmen were exuding. To them, their prey was trapped beyond any prayer of escape.

"Alright buddy." The basilisk's rough voice penetrated through the sea of flesh to where he stood, seemingly helpless. "Raise your hands where we can see 'em."

The air was close and stuffy inside the bare office and the sweaty bodies out in the hallway weren't helping. But that wouldn't matter.

A bare, sinister _you are so damn dead_ smirk curled Track's mouth up toward his good eye. He snapped his fingers, then pointed to the ground.

Under the noob's feet, invisible until a second ago a large intricate red glyph burning piercingly bright materialized, only made visible when Track activated it with his Semblance. Nonplussed the Faunus looked down, gaping in disbelief then back to the dark mage, sputtering.

"Wha-wha-what-?"

Suddenly the entire hallway lit up with a brilliant collage of red, orange and purple glyphs.

Then the basilisk started yelling at his men to get out of the well-laid death trap. "RETREAT! RETREAT, GET OUTTA HERE-!"

His final order was drowned out by the spectacularly violent chain explosion that blew everyone to smithereens.

Track picked his way through the carnage and acrid smoke thick with the coppery scent of blood and burnt flesh, not caring if he stepped on bodies, collapsing Bane Trinity back into its Dagger form and reclipping it to his belt. They were going to bleed out anyway.

The steel door at the end of the hallway had been completely blown off its hinges with the force of the blasts. A dead body lay crumpled beyond, the faceless Faunus' head and neck canted at a nasty angle. Track stepped into the sunlight. Taking the collar of his dusty blazer he gave it a stiff snap almost as if he had just came from a cocktail party instead of a life-threatening standoff.

He began walking away from the wreck when he heard his name being called.

_"Track! Hey! You okay?"_

_Crap. _He quickly shut off his scroll. Not wanting to give the Boss' position away with his antics. Knowing what he was doing would just worry Crest even _more, _but until he was somewhere safer reporting in _now_ was out of the question.

"Track! Thank God!"

He turned to face Lox skid to a halt, sweat beading his creased forehead. Seeing his mountain of a friend's face sag in relief that he was still alive, massive battle hammer Meteor Strike ready to deal out death by way of its gigantic cylindrical head.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said surveying the damages. "But it's safe now."

"Well, well, well, what've we got here? _More _meddling kids."

Lox growled at the smarmy voice of a certain pain in the ass master criminal who had escaped jail yet _again,_ and spun to find the source.

Ten feet from where the two men stood engines whipping dirt and loose gravel into the air, a giant Bullhead hovered, a tiny midget girl with pink and brown hair seated at the controls, smiling at them. And holding on to one of the interior struts was none other than Roman Torchwick himself.

Not in the mood for chitchat Lox immediately swung his hammer's long handle. Within seconds it had transformed into a heavy-duty rocket launcher and without hesitation snapped it onto his left shoulder one-handed and fired a single round.

Torchwick's eyes flared briefly and he clenched the strut tighter.

"Ne_-o!_"

Her name came out half warning half desperate. The tiny woman banked the Bullhead just enough that the rocket whistled through the empty troop carrier just _barely _missing her boss by inches. It passed so close Torchwick felt its heat on the side of his face and exploded not a foot from the other side of the Bullhead.

He slammed the door closed, heart hammering in his chest. Neo immediately set the troop carrier into a sharp turn and zoomed off before the Hunter could lob another shot.

Torchwick's legs gave out and his knees hit the steel deck, trying to keep the alarm at bay by vigourously patting and shaking the fabric of his suit free of any possible stains. Muttering under his breath the entire time.

"Great, just great. It's bad enough I've gotta berserker to deal with. _If_ that's what he really is...and now there's a dark mage _and _a giant in the picture...I'm half-expecting a _beanstalk_ to appear!"

Neo glanced sideways at her boss through the mirror. Smirking deviously as she turned her attention back to piloting at the thought that someone else was able to rattle his cool exterior.

Back on the ground Lox shaded his eyes at the retreating Bullhead.

"Crap. I _missed!" _

Track lay a calming hand on his muscular arm. "Don't worry. You'll get another shot. Besides," he flicked his longish mahogany hair in the direction of distant police sirens rapidly approaching their position. "We've got company."

He drew Bane Trinity, spun the dust chamber and struck the ground. A column of rock shot straight up into the air, then both men jumped onto the roof. Instantly the column shattered and they took off running.

Several miles away Track stopped Lox on the roof of a bakery in the civilized part of town, pulled out his scroll and called Crest.

_"Where the __**hell**__ have ya been?!"_

Track blinked at his leader's tone.

"Sorry boss. Got into a dust-up with the Fang."

_"Seriously?!" _A deep groan leaked through the speaker. _"Dammit."_

"My thoughts exactly," Lox put in. "So what's the play?"

Before Crest could reply Weiss's sharp tones crackled over the line.

_"Do you two have ANY IDEA what you put us through?! I thought the worst when those explosions went off, seriously Track what happened-?"_

"Not now," he ordered and was met with instant silence. "Crest?"

_"Go ahead."_

"We need to leave. That battle won't go unnoticed for long and Torchwick was here." He looked back in the direction of the docks. "Atlas is no longer safe."

_"Right. I had a feeling this was too easy. Get back to the hotel STAT. We leave as soon as possible."_

"Roger that."

Track ended the transmission and sighed. Their situation went from simple to complicated in the space of 30 minutes and the welling uneasiness in his gut warned him CBLT's presence here only succeeded in cracking a well-organized hornet's nest open.

The Fang had been put on notice and the dark mage couldn't shake the feeling that they'd only made things worse by snooping around.

**A/N: credit for Bane Trinity goes to ****zemryx**** on deviantart. Check out his page and you'll see what the weapon looks like and how it works. The description is really awesome and I think it fits Track perfectly since he's a pretty cool character. **

**Sry about that long wait guys. Had writer's block like you wouldn't believe...but I punched though it again! And big hugs to ****Slyvan-escape**** for the rave review! Saying you spend every spare moment reading this is what every author wants to hear, so I'm super ecstatic! :) As for how the title will fit into the scheme of things...well you'll have to keep reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beacon Academy - Cliffs**

Helix paced slowly across the forge's dirt floor, holding two halves of what would turn into a pair of dual bladed revolvers with a multi action dust chamber and deposited it gently on the rock ledge a foot from his leader's elbow.

The classical blond had taken the role of inspecting every weapon that emerged from the forge's fire checking for any imperfections. It was critical that every element was just right. He'd also made it his job checking all the completed weapons for stray projectiles such as bullets so no one would get killed if they set the ultra sensitive dusted wiring off.

Trace stood by the open flame, dark-tinted goggles snugged firmly over his sweaty face, covered in random soot stains. Wrists wrapped in heat-resistant tape to protect them from accidently getting burned.

"Thanks man. Is Chase back yet? I'm runnin' low on copper wiring."

Helix shrugged. His friend had a habit of wanting to overstock on supplies. So he didn't get why Trace was on edge.

"Beats me."

"Really?" One of Trace's neatly trimmed brows nearly reached the rim of his forehead. "He should've been back _twenty minutes_ ago."

Elise's bat ears twitched. Clad in jeans and a long navy blue sleeved V-neck shirt with a forge apron over everything-modified to fit her slender frame-she sat on a wooden stool against a cluttered worktable running along the back wall-cleaning the wicked curve of a dusted fire sword. The young Faunus couldn't stand to see the forger upset even though she took great pains to conceal this from him and the other two men. Last thing she needed was Chase and Helix to start looking for 'romantic' hints to their relationship.

She, better than anyone else, could pick up on the slightest mood changes by tonals and body cues thanks to her built-in sonar. And her Semblance allowed her to "see" a person's aura in all forms, shapes, sizes and colors. These things gave her a more in-depth advantage in battle. Not to mention her skill with the collapsible bow and multi functional arrows were near unparalleled.

No one wanted one of her arrows splitting their joints in half.

"Boys," she said sternly, grabbing their attention instantly. "Unless you two plan on blowing this place _sky-high_, I suggest you take your pissing contest outside. Chase'll get here when he gets here. Fighting won't make him arrive any faster." Trace huffed but turned his focus back to the stack of wires waiting to be installed into the bladed-gun's shell.

Helix grunted as he started walking toward the forge's entrance, rolling his shoulders to relieve the stiffness.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get some air."

As he made his way to the rock opening he passed Ruby Rose creeping along the corridor in the opposite direction, quieter than a shadow. The scythe user's face was unusually focused. A rare sight as she was kinetic energy in a bottle.

Helix shrugged as she tiptoed past. _This girl is weird. _Whatever she was up to he figured Trace or Elise could handle it.

Crisis averted, Elise rolled her eyes as she resumed cleaning the blade, knowing the forger wanted it showroom ready. _Men and their stupid cockfights. I swear to God, they turn into a bunch of five year olds squabbling over the most idiotic things._

Tongue stuck to the corner of his mouth, Trace was lost in the highly delicate, yet complex wiring process. So much so that he failed to notice a certain black-haired girl hop up and down on her toes very close to his neck. Elise raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

_I wanna see how long it takes for him to notice she's there._

After a minute he sensed another presence in his personal space.

Staring at the side of his neck.

"Uh...Ruby?"

"Um, y-yeah?"

"_What _are you doing?"

She stumbled back, hands raised defensively.

"A-Ah nothing, nothing...I was just...sorry to bother you-"

Before he could react, the girl zipped out of the forge leaving a trail of drifting rose petals in her wake.

He stared after the young Huntress for a second, then with a slight shrug returned to his project.

"Tch. Must be a girl thing."

Elise burst out laughing and rolled off her perch.

...

**Atlas **

Crest race-walked towards his room tense fingers pinching his plastic black and white key.

_Dammit...dammit...dammit...gotta get Snow outta here...all of us sitting ducks..._

Weiss and Adrian were forced to practically run to keep up with his longer gait. Oblivious to his racing thoughts.

"Grab yer gear. We've been made."

To his immense relief she nodded, unlocked her door and slipped inside. He wasted little time stuffing his clothes and extra dust rounds in his studded waterproof travel pack ignoring his best friend's irritated muttering.

"Bloody 'ell, them dingos sure know when ta crash a party jest when things get interestin'. Always pickin' the _worst _times ta wreck yer day. Huh, 'Go to Atlas an' get som' _dert _on the Fang' he says. Like nothin' bad evah comes from stirrin' up the Fang-"

Crest shot his friend a hard glare as he slung his pack over so that it rested on his hip. The diachronic black and white window curtains-half open to let in the sun-made him feel exposed. Snipers had a clear shot from the three story business across the street.

"Shut _up_ Smalls."

Now, normally the big man would've let this behavior slide, but the word was out and there was no telling where the animals would turn up next. And to make matters worse, their most hated foe (including himself) was in their sights.

Instant death.

Crest led the way to the emergency stairs fingers dancing over his scroll's screen as checked to ensure the rooms were covered via an encrypted link. Satisfied they wouldn't leave a trail he kept a hold of the device just in case he needed to make a call.

Upon arriving in front of the dark grey door, the trio ignored the large EMERGENCY EXIT, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY letters sign screwed to it. Without stopping, Crest pushed it wide. A loud buzzing alarm went off.

"Hurry!"

He waited till his friends passed through before consulting his scroll. Deftly tapping in a number as they descended the deserted stairway, Adrian leading the way with Weiss in the middle as he brought up the rear.

_It's not gonna stay empty for long. I triggered a fire alarm or worse._

Crest swore under his breath as a NO SIGNAL message flashed over his screen.

Weiss glanced back.

"What's wrong?"

"No signal. What the hell?" His brows furrowed. "Like, seriously, what the _hell..._this is _Atlas _for God's sake...the center of the technological _universe..._" A sliver of fear rippled over Weiss as his voice grew darker with every word. "...and I've got _no damned signal in this bitch?"_

"Easy mate, we're almost there," Adrian said trying to placate his friend's rising temper. "Stay cool, it's prolly the walls blocking reception-"

"Like _hell _it's blocking," Crest hissed fiddling with the buttons. "Check your scrolls."

Weiss pulled hers out and flicked it on. Sure enough when she tried to make a call, NO SIGNAL flashed in bright red letters.

"Unacceptable," she muttered as they exited on the ground floor joining a nervously chattering pedestrian flow as the guests were herded outside for a head count. "This is top of the line. Unless..." _Unless someone's jamming the signal. No. This is bad! We can't get caught...this'll circle back to my father-and then I'll be screwed. _

Overhead the alarm continued to blare. An automated female voice accompanied the insistent sound. _"Attention all guests. This is a fire drill. Please exit the building in a calm, orderly fashion. Please do not panic. Repeat. This is a fire drill. Please exit the building calmly and proceed to the nearest rally point-"_

Crest tuned it out, not thinking of anything but getting the hell out of Atlas in one piece. He glanced at Adrian and tipped his head toward an alley a scant block from the commotion.

_C'mon, c'mon! _Adrian kept craning his neck towards the rooftops. Desperate to catch a glimpse of Track or Lox. _Where ya at mates? _He kept pushing through the teeming crowd edging closer to a curved concrete divider surrounding a grassy island filled with purple, red and yellow flowers. Beyond that a blank-faced alley between a café and a novelty shop beckoned with a sun-weathered fire escape.

Perfect for climbing.

_Now, if I can jest get over there without being seen..._

Mint green eyes darted around.

Left.

Right.

Ahead.

Then he made a break for the ladder. Praying they'd find a way out of the dead zone, retrieve Track and Lox and get the hell out of Atlas. Preferably _alive._

Crest glanced at Weiss out of the corner of his eye as she drew Myrtenaster and summoned a white snowflake glyph. Angling it as a launch pad.

The alley they stood in was barely wide enough to accommodate two people across. It wasn't more than a block from the hotel which was swarming with firemen and cops trying to maintain crowd control and count at the same time.

_Too damn flashy. Someone's gonna see us._

"Hop on. This'll get you to the roof in a snap."

Seeing no other alternative he strode over and leaped onto the deceptively strong surface. She waited till he bent his knees then pulled her sword arm back, while she formed her right hand in a summoning gesture.

Much to the big man's fascination, another smaller glyph materialized to match the larger one he stood on as both shifted colors, from a pure white to a dark blood red to jet black. Mages never ceased to delight and amaze him. This was the first time seeing her Semblance in action and it took his breath away.

_Lethal beauty. Much more efficient than my raw, brutalizing power. _

He had no more time to think as she spun in a crisp, graceful circle. The snow glyph shifted with her movements and the next thing Crest knew he was being shot skyward with the force of a cannon blast.

Once he cleared the roofline he executed a quick spinning flip, slamming Bjornserkr's tip into the metallic surface. Light tings accompanied by rushes of air and the sharp clack of four inch high heels making contact with the roof was all the reassurance he needed that Weiss was right behind him.

Unfortunately the light show attracted visitors.

"Hey! You two! STOP!"

A lone cop was hot footing his way to their position with his pistol drawn, with his walkie to his mouth, calling for reinforcements.

"He's seen us. Run." Crest clipped out. The last thing they needed was getting into a public skirmish with the cops, but that restraint didn't apply to the White Fang. All bets were off if _those _animals started shooting.

Weiss began sprinting across the metallic surface at once, crouched low to make herself a smaller target.

_This is bad, this is bad...we shoulda left earlier! If we get arrested-_

No. She swallowed back bile. Now wasn't the time to feel sick...but the thought of Crest getting hurt or, or _dying _terrified the young heiress.

She leaped over the roof's gap to the next one.

_Live. Live. Live. _She silently chanted. _We need to live-_

Crest jumped and was actually in midair when a barrage of shots rang out.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hey long time no see guys. So as y'all can see, this chapter's super late thanks to writer's block and the severe lack of feedback. Anyway kudos to all who've stuck with this. Your patience and support is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Sylvan-escape:**

**Yeah I just noticed that when I went back to reread. I tend to think in color and sounds, but if my writing's descriptive enough w/o adding extra stuff, then that means I need to dial it back or find words that convey a colorful picture to eliminate word vomit, lol. So good catch! I'm always looking for ways to become better.**


	24. Chapter 24

Weiss felt her body freeze.

A hail of high-caliber bullets from the cop below honed in on Crest as he reached the apex of his jump.

_NO!_

Without thinking she whipped Myrtenaster's sharpened tip in his direction to summon a glyph as a shield.

Before she could do so, he executed an impossibly athletic lateral spin. Bullets pinged off Bjornserkr's collapsed blade scattering them everywhere. A single round managed to get in. Crest felt the burning sting as the bullet punched through the outer layer of skin on his left side and exit. His adrenaline was high so he didn't feel the pain. But even though the wound wasn't life-threatening, it was nothing to ignore over time. _I could lose a lot of blood and not be the wiser. _His eyes busily scanned every outlet searching for an escape.

He landed in a combat crouch, weapon drawn in the same breath, when he noticed her paralyzed state.

"_Move._"

The growled command forced Weiss to push her shaky legs into some semblance of forward motion. _Got to get to the landing strip...just get there, get there, get there-_

Another hail of bullets caused both hunters to lower into a running crouch.

"Dammit bro, jest stop." Crest grumbled. The cop was simply doing his job...but it was getting harder not to send his bullets back at him in a barrage of death. In any case, he did not want this innocent man's blood on his hands. _And where the hell did Smalls disappear to? I gotta find a clear spot so I can get a signal and call the rest of the guys-_

Just as he thought there was no end to the cop's onslaught a single shot rang out and the bullets ceased.

The crowd screamed as the man fell to the cement, a dark red stain spreading over the front of his white jacket, gun still smoking.

Dead.

...

Lying on his belly a quarter mile from the scene on the roof of an office building, a fox-eared Fang sniper peered at the dead cop through the magnified lens of his high-power rifle scope, an unlit cigarette clamped between his nicotine-stained teeth. He never lit it during a job. It was reckless, as most weapons carried heat-seeking abilities and he refused to be one of those rash noobs who died smoking.

As for the cop, he could care less if the man had family and friends waiting for him back home. To the Fanger, this guy was one less piece of human trash smelling up the earth. Crimson was within range and like the rest of his Fang brothers and sisters, he wanted to have the distinct privilege of being the one who killed the Organization's worst nightmare and get full bragging rights.

But the Queen's orders forbade him from taking those measures. The timing wasn't right. The Schnee heiress was the key to his undoing and the Faunus would make sure he played his part to the end.

Without taking his eye off the mounting chaos below, he spoke into a tiny hands-free device built into his helmet.

"Got the cop. Crimson's on the move. I've got him in my sights."

His pointer curled lightly around the trigger.

"He ain't alone."

Cinder's voice had the force of a reprimand as it cracked through the small speaker.

_"Idiot! I told you not to draw attention to ourselves! Disengage and get out of there. We take him when we find his weak spot. I'm getting a clearer idea of what it is, so be ready. Atlas is way too public. We bait the hook before reeling our fish in. Now fall out."_

"Roger that," he drawled, as he cut the connection and started breaking down the rifle in crisp, practiced movements.

His part in this drama was over.

...

Crest grunted softly as his steel toed boots thumped on the metal surface of another building. The blood was leaking faster, causing the fabric of his black shirt to stick to his skin. He needed to check the wound but his pride propelled his feet across the roof.

To take his mind off the injury, he clipped out orders to the young woman keeping pace despite her black-trimmed high heels and snowy combat outfit.

"Get yer company on the horn. Encrypt your signal first." His eyes never stopped roving the skies or the buildings. In the distance he could barely spot the outline of his best friend taking cover behind a brick chimney. The tall man exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Adrian was safe, for now. "I need to punch a hole in this interference _now._"

Weiss licked dry lips, wishing she could roll on some cherry flavored lip gloss. Unease churned her gut. The main line went directly to her father's private office. A place she swore she wouldn't call unless in an extreme emergency. And when he was out of the office, Winter was in charge until he returned. Another obstacle she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Gritting her teeth she fished out her scroll. _I don't wanna do this. But as long as I encrypt my signal I can tell them to fix the problem._

She ran behind a latticework of pipes that were the ventilation system of the building she and Crest were standing on. Weiss dropped into a crouch thumbs flicking over her scroll's touch screen. Crest took up guard, holding Bjornserkr loosely in his hand. Ready to tighten his grip should anyone attack their position.

"C'mon, c'mon. _Work." _She muttered pressing the icon to call the communications branch. The screen flickered and static buzzed as the device struggled to connect with the server. _Please. _Weiss silently begged tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _Please pick up. _

"-ello? Hel..loo-?" Weiss gaped, eyes darting rapidly over the flickering screen. "Schnee Commun...ica...tions-how may I...help-"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The girl held her scroll inches from her face. Frantic not to lose this slim chance. "This is Weiss Schnee!"

The dark-haired operatior's grey eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Schnee! What happened to-"

"What's going on with the signal?" She demanded, hands clenching the thin sides of her scroll. "I was attempting to make a call and it didn't go through!" She spared a brief glance at the tall man standing just out of the operator's sight and he gave her a small nod of encouragement.

"I-I'm sorry...ma'am..." The technician replied, voice slightly distorted by the sputtering signal. But the young heiress was out of patience and worried sick over Track and Lox's whereabouts. Not to mention Crest had been shot at right in front of her.

"I don't care what excuses you've got. _Fix_ this. Now!"

"Yes ma'am. We're working on it as we speak."

"Hurry!"

A few nerve-wracking minutes passed before the picture stopped fuzzing in and out and a green SIGNAL CONFIRMED flashed across her screen.

Track's eye patched face suddenly popped into focus.

"Hey! Where are you?" Weiss demanded. Crest crouched next to her his larger frame making it hard to concentrate.

"Comin' in hot. So get ready to jump."

Crest frowned. "What do ya mean-?"

The dual roaring of Bullhead engines cut off the rest of his question. Wind generated from the engines whipped fine particles into the air. Weiss rushed to peer over the side just in time to see Adrian take a running leap into the hold's open door.

The Bullhead screamed towards their position faster than was legal but at this point, the two hunters could care less. All they wanted was to get back to Beacon alive and in one piece.

Crest squinted at the incoming commandeered troop carrier. He'd never felt more relieved to see his quiet one-eyed friend's face.

Adrian slammed open the door. "Air service!"

Weiss scrambled to her feet and ran covering the distance in seconds and leapt into the swaying aircraft. She glanced to her right only to see Crest was no longer inches from her back.

"Crest!"

Whirling she saw him charging across the roof but he wasn't explosive like he'd been ten minutes ago. Weiss expelled a shaky breath, worry clenching at her heart. _What's wrong with him?_

Adrian leaned dangerously out of the door hand grasping a strut so he wouldn't fall and extended his hand as far as he could reach.

"C'mon mate! Faster!"

Crest gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes determined to shut everything else out and focused on the open carrier door, his best friend's outstretched hand and Weiss delicate face filled with worry and fear. For him.

_DO THIS!_

Summoning the last of his energy he rushed the edge, arms pumping. He felt the wound in his side bleed faster gluing his shirt to his skin. Which would start hurting like a bitch once the adrenalin wore off.

Planting a steel-toed boot on the lip of the roof Crest used the immense strength in his legs to propel headlong into the cargo hold. Only Smalls' quick reflexes saved him from falling to his death out the other side.

He collapsed against the bulkhead breathing hard. Weiss scrambled to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and waist. Adrian slammed both sets of doors closed sweat dripping down his face.

"Go mate go! Git outta here!" For once Track didn't scold the loudmouthed Australian. Punching the controls, he promptly took off a preprogrammed course set for Beacon Academy.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to calm her racing heart threatening to beat its way out of her ribcage. _We made it. Everyone's safe._

"We did it Crest." She made to circle her arms around his waist to support his weight but froze when a coppery scent hit her nose. Horrified she pulled her hand away from where it rested on his left side. It came away sticky with blood.

"Oh God. You've been shot!"

He didn't even blink.

"I'll live."

"No. We gotta get you to a hospital-"

"No," he rasped head braced against the cool metal. "Too risky."

She gaped at the cavalier attitude he had towards his own life.

"But...but..._Crest_-"

"He's right sheila." There was no humor in Adrian's response, something that instantly troubled the girl. "The place is crawlin' with Fang and cops. It's too bloody hot."

She stood to face him hands clenched her left still stained with blood. "He's going to bleed out if we don't _do_ something!"

The interior shifted as Crest readjusted his weight. _This bleeding needs to stop. Like...now._

"Snow."

She was too busy glaring at Smalls so he cleared his throat and repeated her name, his tones low and commanding.

_"Snow."_

It worked like a charm. Slowly she turned to face him and he could tell she struggled not to stare at the hole in his side.

"Listen." He pointed at Myrtenaster sheathed at her side. "I need ya...to cauterize this wound shut."

Weiss furiously shook her head, unwilling to cause him any more pain. "No. I can't do that to you."

His imperial irises bored into hers. Steady but unyielding.

"Ya don't have a lot of options."

Standing less than a foot from his half prone position Weiss felt tears once again prick the corners of her eyes. Really seeing how strong the man at her feet was, waiting for her to make a choice. _Now I see, why he's the leader. Why these men will follow him into the jaws of hell itself._

She took a deep breath. Let it out. Then her fingers curled around the swirl design of her rapier's hilt. Her very being cried out against what she was about to do, against hurting Crest further, but he was right. Atlas was a war zone and the Bullhead wasn't much safer to perform an emergency cauterization. But they had no choice. If she wasn't careful, if her aim wasn't perfectly precise and she applied too much aura and dust it could flash fry his organs. Kill him instantly.

"Adrian. Cut his shirt away from the wound and clean out any debris."

"Got it luv."

He crossed over and knelt next to his wounded friend and dug around in his bag till he came up with a bottle of spring water and a serrated knife.

"Easy mate," he said quietly, pouring the clear liquid over his friend's shirt to loosen any dirt and fibers so they wouldn't get stuck in the wound and risk infection. Then he slipped the knife under the stretchy material and expertly cut a patch roughly a seven inches in diameter so Weiss could have a clean shot.

Lox observed the proceedings from the co-captain's chair large hands firmly grasping the controls. "Keep her steady man," he said out the corner of his mouth. "Watch for air pockets. She hits him wrong he's dead."

Track slid his single eye to the back then returned it forward.

"Got it. Cruising altitude at 700 feet and holding."

Weiss willed her legs to stop shaking. _Crest needs you. Be strong! You're a Schnee. You can handle this._

Except her stomach was churing like a washing machine and she willed her lunch to stay down. Lox's assessment wasn't helping her jangled nerves.

"Hey." Crest's low voice washed over her body and Weiss closed her eyes breathing deeply to collect herself. "You can do this."

She forced one heeled foot in front of the other. Adrian shifted over to brace his best friend's uninjured side. Unsheathing Myrtenaster she knelt and poised the rapier's tip an inch above the hole still seeping the tall hunter's precious crimson liquid onto the metal deckplates.

At his nod she carefully inserted the tip into the wound and gently spun the chamber to the red setting. She gazed one final time into his calm purple orbs, her icy blues begging forgiveness.

"I'm sorry."

Exercising every ounce of precision she could muster Weiss's slender finger barely depressed the trigger. Crest grunted as the tip began to glow an intense orangey-red. The smell of his burnt flesh would linger in Weiss' nostrils in the days to come. After nearly thirty seconds she withdrew Myrtenaster and instantly soaked the point in water before scrubbing any trace of Crest's blood and skin away.

She quickly touched the tip to his side again. This time a thin film of ice covered the burn mark and she bonded it to both sides of the bullet hole with her aura.

"You okay?"

Crest opened one eye at her thin whisper laced with choking worry.

"Yeah. Feels great." He rested a calloused palm on her knee. "Told ya you could do it."

She collapsed on her rear, legs sprawled just enough so her combat skirt didn't ride up. No need to encourage Blunt any further.

"Yeah all right but please. Don't _ever-" _she said, trying to sound stern and failing due to the stress and worry."-make me do that again."

Crest flashed her a tired smile before his eyes slid shut, falling asleep on the spot.

**TBC...**

**Sry about the delay people. Work's getting more hectic with the holidays coming up fast...so yeah. Thx for your patience! **

**Hugs to everyone who's followed/faved/reviewed. Esp ****Slyvan-escape.**** Your support means a lot! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Windy Valley Academy - Vacuo**_

_**1 year earlier**_

_Everything was quiet. Students chatted quietly as they shuffled to and from their classes sticking to their cliques and usual partners. The hushed interior of the sprawling campus-typical of Vacuo's most prestigious private school-seemed to hold its breath, as its occupants went about their day._

_Outside birds chirped, enjoying the warm summer day under a cloudless sky with the sun shining brightly. It was rare the temperatures in a kingdom periodically blasted with mighty sandstorms was below 80 degrees, but this clear morning's weather hovered in the low seventies with a refreshing breeze._

_Which suited the aging faculty just fine. The longer Crazy stayed gone for weeks on end, the entire school breathed a sigh of relief._

_Well, almost everyone._

_**"OI! IS THERE NO ONE IN THIS BLOODY CEMETERY, WITH BRAINS OF THEIR OWN GON' TELL ME WHO THIS BLOODY BLOKE IS?!"**_

_The blessed silence was abruptly shattered by a male's stentorian voice that had an unmistakale Australian accent._

_Time seemed to stop. Conversations ceased. Students froze in various positions. Chalk sticks snapped in half in the hands of startled teachers. _

_Adrian Blunt stood in the middle of the main courtyard with his fists clenched at his sides. For weeks he'd been asking everyone he met who the tall, fiery-haired man carrying a weapon that was a fusion of modern and cultic elements was to no avail. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. The railgunner was desperate and beyond frustrated at this point so he didn't care who heard him vent._

_Spotting a knot of girls gathered around a pearl white fountain, water overflowing three scalloped bowls that formed a flared basin, bubbling and frothing. _

_"You sheilas know who that big bloke is? I know ya do." The huntresses-in-training exchanged fearful glances as they gathered their things and hurried off towards the school. Adrian shook his fist at their hastily retreating backs. "Oi! Lookit me when Ah'm talkin' to ya!"_

_In the days following his outburst, Adrian found the student body-human and Faunus alike-began avoiding him like the plague. It didn't take a genius to figure out the man known as 'Crazy' was a pariah on campus. But this only heightened the railgunner's interest much to his peers and instructors' deep chagrin._

_..._

_Crest sauntered across the deserted courtyard clothes stained with dirt and sweat from living out in the wild for three weeks. Harvesting Nevermore feathers took time and patience, not to mention they had to be a specific size. Medium to be exact. They had just the right amount of firm, yet thin texture required to perform routine maitenance on Bjornserkr's intricate design._

_He was so lost in thought that a sudden shout of "Oi mate!" startled him out of his semi-trance. So surprised that someone was actually bothering to talk to him __**willingly**__ the wild warrior stopped and started looking around._

_"Hey mate! Ovah 'ere!"_

_Imperial irises finally landed on the speaker who was frantically waving to catch his attention. Even though the stranger had a lean, average build, Crest sensed this kid could handle himself well. His smile was infectious but the big man was wary after years of rejection and ridicule._

_He pointed to his chest as if asking "who me?" completely gobsmacked._

_The shorter hunter jogged up to his frozen position a devilish smile splitting his face._

_"Hey man, 'bout bloody time ya showed up." A calloused palm appeared for Crest to shake. "Name's Adrian Blunt. Certified sheila expert and railgun master. And who might you be?"_

_Crest fought the urge to smile as he clasped Adrian's hand in a strong grip._

_"Crest Nighthawk." Dropping Blunt's hand he glanced at the paved walkway mumbling to himself. "Just my luck. I finally meet someone right before I hafta leave."_

_Adrian cocked his head, puzzled at his new friend's attitude._

_"Eh? Whaddya mean by that mate?"_

_Crest shrugged and started walking towards the school's main building._

_"Just that I'm being transferred to Beacon when fall classes start up next year."_

_Mint green eyes widened. _

_"Wait. Hold on a sec, for real?"_

_"Yeah. I've got that much time to form a team. If not I go alone."_

_He was stopped by Adrian clapping a hand on his forearm._

_"Well yer in luck. Count me in mate."_

_..._

**Beacon Academy - night present day**

It was lights out for the dorms. Students slept soundly in preparation for the Vytal Tournament in less than five days. Guest teams from around the Kingdom had arrived a week or two prior to a warm welcome from their Vale hosts. Crickets chirped outside. Under the gentle light given off by the half moon Beacon Academy slumbered peacefully.

All except one.

Cinder Fall sat silenly at the desk in her team's dorm listening with half an ear to her underlings light breathing in the background, lamp yellow eyes absorbing every scrap of intel she'd gathered from her Fang workers at Atlas. Sure they didn't kill the Crimson King. But it was too early and with an overwhelming presence like his, he'd surely be missed if he didn't show up at the Tournament.

She smirked at the picture of Weiss Schnee in her hit list. One of many faces she kept on hand thanks to Emerald and Mercury's clever information culling. Stupid girls. One day their very strengths would be turned against them and Beacon would succumb to Darkness.

But before that could happen she needed to rid the world of a man whose unnatural Semblance, aura and combat skills that, left unchecked, would become nearly impossible to defeat in battle. For the longest time she thought long and hard of the best way to dispose of him permanently and now the fire caster belived she held the answer in the palm of her hand.

"My dear little heiress," she crooned at the girl's pale face staring back at her through her scroll's screen. "The fun's just getting started. Soon, the man you've grown to love will become nothing more than a bad memory. His very existence offends my eyes. This man is going to die. And _you _will be the key to his undoing."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hey guys, big hugs for your support and waiting patiently. Sry about the short chapter. I meant to get this out earlier, but work has been crazy hectic to the point I can barely remember what day it is, lol. So anyway hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. :) As of 12/9/15 I've officially been active on FFN a full year. Wow. Time's def flown by and I've met so many wonderful and supportive folks through this story. I hope to meet more awesome people as we go into 2016. For everyone who's supported this work from day 1 get the biggest Yang group hug ever! :) **

**In future chps, Team CBLT will meet the following people: Qrow. Teams CVFY, SSSN as well as a little more JNPR and TECH action. And of course, the boys are going to participate in the tournament, even though it's already started on the show.**

**I don't know about u guys, but I'd love to see these OC teams on the show one day. Not now but maybe in Vol 5 or 6. Since the swear barrier was broken by Qrow and Coco, there's no more excuses for Roosterteeth **_**not**_** to put edgier characters like Crest and his friends on screen. Haha, one can only dream right? :P**

**Quick note: Since I made some changes to everyone's wardrobe and accessories in CBLT-except Crest-back in chp 3 those will be reflected from here on out. For ex, Adrian used to wear a fedora but now he wears a blue-green bandanna tied around his head. I highly recommend you go and reread said chp so you won't get confused.**

**Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year's everyone! **

_**Windy Valley Academy - Vacuo **_

_**1 year earlier**_

_The next afternoon, Crest strolled to one of his favorite classes Dust Properites but Leroy Downs-a balding wizened relic in his sixties and one of the sixteen year old's biggest tormentors-taught the course. The tall hunter walked the hallways with a jaunt in his step, something prior to yesterday he'd all but forgotten._

_Since he arrived just when third period let out the day before and met Adrian in the courtyard, he didn't bother showing up for class. His new partner had plied him with friendly chatter until dinnertime where Crest shooed him away-albeit relunctantly-promising he'd meet him in front of the main doors so they could compare schedules and Adrian would bring food outside for them to eat. At the moment, he couldn't afford to let anyone know the secret base he'd been living in since the death of his family close by the school. He was tired and just wanted to take a long shower and sack out but his long three weeks hunting Nevermore and Grimm in general always worked up an insane appetite._

_Usually he hated going to class. But today was different._

_Today, he wasn't walking into that minefield alone._

_Today, he had acquired a partner. Today marked the day his team-which up till yesterday afternoon seemed like a pipe-dream-was half-full. _

_It just so happened he discovered Adrian had Dust Properties along with Combat Studies which made the muscular teen smirk. It seemed the tide was beginning to turn in his favor after three years of severe drought. _

_He pushed the classroom door open and right on cue all conversations stopped. Crest climbed the stairs to his riser third row from the top, hugging the edge of the aisle, fighting the urge to burst out cackling like a loon as he took his seat._

_"Oh. It's you again Nighthawk." The starchy voice of Leroy Downs, Ph.D crackled across the room like a bad case of static. "I thought you were going to stay out till the beginning of next week."_

_"I bore easy, Downer." Crest bit the inside of his lip to contain his malicious laughter. "Besides I didn't know you wanted me back in class __**that **__badly."_

_"He didn't. You should know by now you're not wanted here Crazy."_

_Imperial irises locked with the haughty olive green gaze of Mitchell Lockwood seated near the front of the classroom facing the students. Nattily dressed in his tan, black and white uniform with a red patch on his arm that signified he was a hall monitor, Lockwood had a reputation of running roughshod over those he deemed inferior or wild cards with the exception of the giant berserker currently looking __**down **__on him like he was a waste of space. _

_It was no secret the senior and junior classmen hated each others guts since day one and this led to several altercations with Mitchell being on the losing end every time. Hence why he never failed to trade verbal snipes with Crest every time they saw each other._

_Crest was on the verge of shooting a cutting remark when the door suddenly flew open, revealing a gregarious Adrian Blunt._

_"Oh, 'ello." He scanned the room of surprised students, pretending to be worried. "Am Ah interruptin' sumthin?"_

_Crest had caught his friend's slightly pointed look as he passed bright mint eyes over the risers. So far the plan was going off without a hitch. Underneath that warm, engaging smile and personality he could just pick up on the knife-edged anger coloring his friendly words. 'This,' he thought as he dumped out his books on the riser, 'is why I told him to delay his entrance.' He wanted his partner to listen in on the entire exchange and the strategy paid off. Having heard a tiny fraction of the verbal harrassment he'd been forced to endure for three solid years, Adrian was spitting mad but kept it wrapped in a mask of false cheeriness for the sake of their little show. _

_Downs was too busy writing Dust compounds on the board to fully absorb Adrian's sarcasm._

_"Absolutely not Mr. Blunt. Please have a seat wherever you like."_

_The railgunner made a visor with his hand. There were a few vacant seats left up front and several in the way back but this time his eyes settled on the empty space next to his team leader. "Hey. Big guy."_

_Crest blinked, pretending to be stupefied that the shorter man was speaking to him._

_"You talkin' to me?"_

_Adrian graced him with a sly smirk._

_"Who else, mate? Anyway Ah was jest wonderin'..." He pointed to the gap next to his large friend. "That seat looks awful lonely. Mind if I sit with ya?"_

_Before Crest could reply Downs spun around and marched over to where he stood, and placed a chalk-smudged hand on the Aussie's shoulder. Clearly disturbed at the boy's choice, it was his responsibility as an educator to point him in a more...rational direction and steer his student away from associating with the rebellious swordmaster._

_"Mr. Blunt there's several other chairs available that no one is using," the old man spoke quietly so as not to embarrass the younger man. Hoping he'd take the helpful hint. "I'm sure no one would object to you sitting next to-"_

_Adrian cut him off by leaning closer to his face, stage whispering as he did._

_"Why...are...we...whisperin'?" He drew out the four words as if he was slogging through tar. "Thanks for thinking 'bout me Teach, but Ah'm gonna go with mah first pick and sit next to the big fella."_

_Jaws agape, the entire class stared in shock as the railgunner removed their teacher's hand and sauntered toward his chosen spot. Once he drew level with the third row, Crest tucked his long legs under his seat to let his teammate pass and take his seat without tripping him by accident._

_Downs swallowed against a very dry throat before turning back to inscribe the rest of the formula he'd been working on until Blunt interrupted his flow. The old man felt the beginnings of a stress headache forming along with a rather...unpleasant churning in his stomach. _

_'Just stay calm, Leroy.' He thought willing the slight tremble in his wrinkled hands to go away. 'It's a one time deal. Don't overthink this.' But he couldn't help overhear the two men in question talking as if they were the only two in the room._

_"Thanks boss. That worked better than I thought."_

_"No biggie man. Ya played yer part real smooth."_

_Downs couldn't take it anymore._

_"What on earth," he demanded, chalk scribbling at the board as if his life depended on it. "Are you two babbling on about? __**What**__ the blazes are you up to Nighthawk?"_

_A dark chuckle greeted his prominently rounded ears, pumping the retired hunter's fear into overdrive._

_"Didn't ya get the __**memo,**__ jug-ears?"_

_Bespectacled dark brown eyes slid shut for several long beats of time at the sound of his most hated nickname._

_"What memo?" Don't panic don't panic don't panic-wait. He called that freak 'boss.' Oh Dust. Please...don't tell me-_

_"Oh nuthin' too major," Adrian drawled clearly enjoying the discomfort Crest was inflicting on his long-time nemesis with his intitial shot fired. _

_"Spit it out!"_

_"Keep yer suspenders on Teach. Besides, that's mah team leader yer talking to. Savvy?"_

_The chalk shattering on the floor was only sound in the pin silent room. Downs' face was pale and clammy as the world shifted on its axis at the boy's announcement._

_Hushed murmurs rippled across desks. Mitchell sat slack-jawed in his chair in total disbelief. Downs on the other hand, was on the verge of apoplectic shock. But Adrian wasn't finished._

_"So, Teach." Adopting a carefree pose, he kicked his boots up onto the riser's smooth surface. "What're we learning today?"_

_Crest noted with no small amount of perverse glee the older man was slower to turn around than when Adrian first walked in. _

_"Y-y-you m-mean," the edcuator stammered over a steadily accelerating heartbeat. "Y-you're saying...your team's h-h-half-full?"_

_A round of sarcastic clapping from that infernal Crazy shut him up._

_"So, ya know how to count. Congrats. Ya gonna teach us the alphabet next?"_

_Unable to take the big man's taunting, Downs hurriedly rattled out instructions as he inched towards the door. "Uh...uh please read pages 10-25. Mitchell you're in charge until I get back-"_

_Before he could bolt Adrian called out after him._

_"Oi Teach, you alright? Ya don't look so hot."_

_Crest sniggered at the mock concern in his friend's voice._

_"Just read those pages. I'llberightbackpleaseexcuseme-!"_

_Then he zipped out the door, the breeze from the sudden action slamming it closed._

_Adrian looked around, a deceptively innocent look on his face._

_"What? Was it sumthin' Ah said?"_

_"You heard Professor Downs." Mitchell's cold haughty voice cracked like a whip. "Get to work."_

_A flash of red light-accompanied by a loud echoing whistle-drilled into the wall just inches from the bully's head. Forcing him to dodge the mini Aura blast and effectively pissing him off._

_He started to grind his teeth at the culprit but the words died on his tongue at the unrepentant sneer on his enemy's scarred face._

_"Don't __**even,**__ dickhead."_

**Beacon Academy - Vale**

**Five days before the Vytal Festival - present day**

The walk from Ozpin's office through the hushed corridors of the dorms after delivering their mission's oral report seemed to stretch for miles for the weary, battleworn group freshly returned from Atlas. Weiss trudged next to Crest with Track on her left and Lox bringing up the rear. For some reason Adrian found himself walking at the head of the line bending their respective ears whether they liked it or not.

"-an Ah _still _can't believe that bloody cop shot ya mate. He's real lucky ya didn't kill him for being stupid."

Crest yawned widely and stretched the kinks out of his sore neck, deep voice thick with exhaustion. "Someone iced him anyway Smalls. So it don't really matter what we think, does it?"

The shorter man huffed as he walked, swinging his arms with no regard to where he was going.

"But still...those bloody Fangers know where ta pick their spots. Damn their ugly faces all to hell and back, they-_oomph!"_

Something soft and firm greeted the surprised railgunner as he rounded the corner of the hall, not realizing how close they were to RWBY's dorm.

He traced the outline of a bright low-cut yellow top with a black flame emblem with his eyes getting quite the cleavage show.

His eyes widened slightly, suddenly realizing _who _he'd run into.

"Oh. Hey there sheilas." Withdrawing his face he straightened to his full height-all 5'10" of lean, ripped muscle-and tapped his chin, a mock confused look plastered over his expressive features. "You two look _familiar..._have we met before?"

The rest of Team RWBY gasped. CBLT held its collective breath. Ruby peeked through her fingers, afraid of her volatile sibling's reaction to Adrian's 'airbag' accident. Blake's eyes widened and her bow stood at stiff attention.

Yang made a noise between a giggle and a groan. The next thing Adrian knew-and to everyone else's shock-he found his face re-buried in the blond bruiser's generous chest, the girl's strong arms locking it in place. Riding his bandanna up slightly in the process.

"Uh...Yang-luv?"

"Hush. You're in _so _much trouble right now."

_It can't be __**that**__ bad. Can it? _The railgunner heard the scolding tone he assumed she probably took with Ruby when she was younger and squeezed his eyes closed. It was quite difficult to maintain a respectful distance from the rest of her curvy body just by balancing with his fingertips on the fringes of her narrow waist. But he tried to make it work. _She's got her girls kissin' mah mug for God's sake, how much worse can it get?_

Crest snorted and continued down the hall to their dorm room, leaving his partner to his fate. Lox cast a sympathetic glance over his shoulder as he followed his leader's example. Track leaned against the wall, arms folded an intrigued glint in his single eye at the unfolding spectacle.

"Well, let's see." He felt a strong, slender finger rhythmically tap the back of his head. "One, you haven't returned _any _of my messages. Two, you didn't extend the courtesy of _informing_ us when you arrived back home so we could go out and meet you guys, and _three-_"

He tensed fully expecting her foot to connect with his balls. Or piston a knee into his chin and knock him senseless. Or her fist to his face sailing him to the edge of the courtyard. But instead she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him tighter into her chest a soft whisper rustling through the short strands like a summer breeze.

"I'm glad you're back."

She felt his mouth curve against her bare skin and it took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to let him slam her against the wall and kiss her senseless right then and there. She bit down on the corner of her mouth to keep a traitorous moan from slipping free.

Seeing she wasn't letting him go, Adrian caught her flowing locks in his hands, feeling the busty blond stiffen slightly before relaxing her body, signaling her permission.

From the privacy of the corn silk river of her hair, he slid his hand up to the back of her head, gathering the soft strands in a loose fist. Yang hummed in pleasure as he tightened his grip, pulling her head back. After a few seconds he reluctantly released his hold wanting to do more, but he felt he pushed the envelope enough for one night.

As much as Yang wanted to keep the handsome railgunner wrapped in her embrace forever-and let him bury those wonderful hands in her hair-she had a rather...rapt audience. She had a strong inkling now wasn't the time for a hot and heavy make-out session-hey it was for _educational_ purposes-due to the fact Ruby was there and her impulsive desire to lock lips with the brazen hunter would probably leave her sibling mentally scarred for life. Reluctantly, she peeled Adrian's face out of her bust and set him back upright, trying to ignore the unpleasant loss of heat he'd been generating along where his fingers grasped her waist and the back of her head.

He staggered back a step as she blew him a teasing kiss, a crooked grin stealing over his mouth and started chuckling.

Track raised his good eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"History's been made tonight mate."

"Pardon?"

"Ah crash landed in the forbidden valley and got a taste of its fruit." Adrian graced his friend with a giddy smile. "How many blokes can say they've grazed the surface of the sun and lived?"

"Uh, none-"

Adrian chuckled, a lewd twinkle in his mint green eyes.

"_Exactly._"

Alright, time to go." Track seized him by the collar and proceeded to drag the perverted rail gunner the rest of the way to their room.

Ruby piped up, curiousity getting the better of common sense. "Um, Yang? What's the forbidden valley-?"

The naivete of the question snapped Weiss out of her mortified trance. She stomped over and grabbed her teammate's cloak.

"We are so _not _having this conversation."

"Weiss wait!" The clueless girl flailed her arms towards her chuckling sister. "I wanna know where the forbidden valley is!"

"Forget it!" The heiress snapped, cursing the light heat creeping into her cheeks at the inapropriate thoughts she'd been having more frequently of a certain tall, charismatic huntsman with a dirty mouth, ungodly talent and the sinful things he'd do to her that would result in rather..._unladylike_ sounds coming out of her mouth.

Nope. Blunt's perviness was totally not helping.

**CBLT's dorm-two hours later**

"...Ah grazed the surface of the sun mates. Be jealous-_oof!_"

Crest threw a pillow at his friend's face to cut off the rest of his sentence. Thanks to the 'airbag' incident in the hallway the shorter man wouldn't _stop talking and he was still recovering from a gunshot wound not to mention it was very, very late._

"Seriously, _enough _about Yang's tits, Smalls!" He snapped, irate at the loss of sleep. "Think about something else!"

Adrian waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tucked the thrown pillow under his chin.

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna be thinkin' of tonight-"

_**"ENOOOOOOUUUGGGGHHH!"**_

All four boys froze at the extremely pissed off female shout that could be heard in downtown Vale. Random lights came on in different places of the sprawling dorms as others tried to figure out where the yell was coming from.

Lox pinned his obnoxious teammate with a hard glare. An action he only took when his patience was pushed thin or he just wanted someone to cease what they were doing _now._

"You woke _Elise_ up, idiot. Now seriously. Not another peep out of you or I swear to God, I'll knock your ass out myself."

Adrian gulped at the giant's tone. As much as he liked messing with people, he didn't want to get on the big man's bad side. Or his team leader's. Or Eyepatch's for that matter. He burrowed under the covers and remained there till daybreak.

...

Elise stumbled down the hallway to her first class groggy and irritated. She spotted Yang coming down the opposite way and picked up her pace, weaving towards the blond brawler with Trace a few steps behind.

Getting right up in the taller girl's space the bat faunus bared her teeth, her ears almost laid flat against her skull.

"If he ever runs into you _again,_" she hissed, voice tight and angry. "I'm gonna kill him myself."

The girl continued to storm down the hall towards her class Trace avoiding eye contact as he passed by.

Yang stared at the faunus girl's departing back, nonplussed.

"Huh?"

Then she shook it off and resumed walking. Whatever. Doctor Oobleck was giving them their final exam before she went to train for the Tournament and she couldn't afford to be late.

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys. Sry about the long delay but I'm finally back with a fresh chapter! :) **

**And in case you're wondering, Windy Valley is to Shade Academy as Signal is to Beacon. Of course, since Crest faced expulsion he wouldn't have been accepted to Shade anyway, because the teachers at WV probably painted him as a bloodthirsty savage to the Headmaster and staff there. And who wants to risk accepting-let alone being the school associated-with someone perceived to be a viable public threat?**

**Hence why Nodare contacted Ozpin. It was either she found a solution to get rid of him or risk losing her job and she had a fairly cushy gig going on. Either way, the staff wanted Crest gone and Ozpin was a last resort. Hope that clears up any confusion regarding Windy Valley. Shade would've been the next level, but lucky for CBLT Ozpin's a generous man.**

**That being said, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! **

**WildWind1855: YAY! I'm glad you're loving this! :) Since the show's getting darker the chances of a group like CBLT showing up are fairly high. I wonder if they'd be considered, but RT would have to put a 'viewer discretion' warning on almost every ep cause well, Crest isn't exactly for little kids to watch alone, if ya know what I mean lol. ;P Neither is Adrian cause well, they like to use vulgar language and out of the team, those two curse the most. Not like Lox and Track **_**never **_**swear, they do but they exercise a lot more self-control. But boys will be boys, lol. :P**

.

Midafternoon saw teams TECH, RWBY, CBLT and JNPR gathered in the practice arena to conduct a series of sparring matches to mimic the actual tournament.

At least try to get in a few more rounds in before it got dark. For some individuals _try _was code for _survival._

Jaune bent his knees, trying to focus on his singles opponent, who was none other than the Crazy One himself. He wondered when the universe decided to play a cruel inside joke when the randomization process paired him against someone who behaved more like a butcher than a Huntsman.

_Just let me make it through without dying. Please._

Narrowing his blue eyes Jaune raised Crocea and started circling, Crest mirroring his movements.

_There!_

Without warning, he charged at the taller man's blind spot not covered by his massive sword-energy rifle and struck with a speed that two semesters ago, he never would've attained if he hadn't asked Pyrrha to personally train him.

But Crest was by far the more experienced of the two and deadly lethal. He treated every practice fight like a real one and this was no exception. And it exasperated Jaune to no end.

A sharp series of clangs rang out over the fake stones. Crest showed no emotion on his face but his strikes weren't passive.

To the rapidly tiring blond knight, they seemed to grow subtly in power. _Stronger._

And yet it seemed the bigger hunter was exerting no more effort than he would in his own private training sessions that were probably twenty times more strenuous than their current mock battle-

An unexpected wave of searing pain erupted through Jaune's left flank followed by a brief whistling shriek that blew him off his feet. Sent him flying back a good eight feet before he assumed frantic control over his slack limbs.

He sat sprawled among loose rock and sun-warmed boulders, coughing violently.

"Why didn't he roll outta the way? Could've avoided that easy."

Jaune grunted as he recognized Chase Clearwater's voice from the stands. Dispensing a tidbit of seemingly random advice that at the moment didn't sink into the blond's throbbing skull. _That? Was a whole __**lot**__ of random ouch. Which really, REALLY hurts._

Crest paced inexorably across the quarry biome-Bjornserkr held semi-casually in front of his scarred body-toward a visibly shaken Jaune who'd taken a massive bare-handed aura strike to his side and was struggling to rise from the base of a boulder he'd been shot into. They were barely five minutes into their singles round and the kid had taken a hit that would've killed a small Beowolf.

"Get yer ass up, choir boy. You'd be dead in a _real _fight."

Jaune winced at the emotional void in the bigger man's deep tone as he staggered to his feet, gritting his teeth against the searing pain. Felt his aura working frantically to knit his torn muscles and bruised ribs back together. _Dust. That hurts so bad. _

"Easy...for you...to say," the blond panted, gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands. "I'm...not a...living war machine, okay?" Sweat made his black shirt stick like glue to his skin, and he was burning hot and cold at the aftershock of Crest's brutally efficient surprise attack. He might as well be wearing cardboard for all the protection his armor plates offered. _If I'd just got my shield around a second earlier I could've avoided that hit._

"Mr. Arc, your aura level's at 15 percent." Glynda announced from where she stood next to the retaining wall, glancing up from her scroll. "Another hit like that and you're out." _That's a 20 percent drop in less than two minutes. _She raised her screen to prevent anyone from catching the worry in her pale green eyes for the young Hunter. _Please don't kill him Crest. _She silently begged. _This is just a friendly spar. _

But Jaune's plea fell on deaf ears. A near silent _whoosh _of air was the only warning he got. Acting on sheer instinct and panic Jaune whipped his shield to cover his battered frame before Bjornserkr's razor sharp golden Deathstalker tip crashed into Crocea's badly scratched surface and sent him skidding a good five feet back.

Jaune grunted at the crushing force of the blow. His entire arm ached, tendons flexing ominously but he forced aura through the limb, trying to dispel some of the damage. His heart thudded overtime at attempting an advanced technique he suddenly wished he'd spent more time honing in his private training sessions.

"13 percent." Glynda called out. Murmuring drifted over the training grounds. Twenty feet from the mock battle Mercury Black raised an eyebrow. Concealed behind one of the concourse's entrances into the stands, the kicker watched the match with avid interest, cunning eyes darting to catch any of Nighthawk's movements._ Dude's ungodly strong as hell. Pretty damn fast for his size too. Hmmm. Cinder's definintely gonna have her hands full for sure if she's gonna kill him._

His train of thought was cut off by a pained howl followed by abrupt silence from below. Tired of waiting for Arc to mount some kind of offense, Crest decided to put the kid out of his misery and caught his feeble strike with Bjornserkr's giant blade. Freeing his left hand from the oversized grip a familiar black/crimson aura started forming what looked like a mini warhead inside his palm, glowing with malevolence.

Jaune saw what was coming next but he no longer had the energy to spare. The aura missle shrunk to a quarter of its original size, thrumming with lethal power. Jaune vaguely recalled Pyrrha mentioning compressed aura attacks when handled properly could inflict greater damage to a target and make them even _more_ dangerous.

_Well world. It's been nice knowing ya-_

The next thing he knew, his shield was swiftly kicked aside and a second wave of heavy, burning pressure punched through his stomach that dropped his aura level to zero.

The pain was so intense he screamed in reflex.

_So much for taking it like a man. _

Then his head struck something hard and unyielding and instantly sank into blissful darkness.

"That's enough! The match is over!" A flash of red and gold blurred past the stern disiplinarian's pale blond head as Pyrrha leaped over the wall and rushed to her fallen leader's side. She heard a whirring series of clicks and turned just in time to see Crest stow Bjornserkr on his back. Vacant eyes stared at Jaune's crumpled form. _This guy still fights like a noob. How the hell does he expect to survive in the field without Pyrrha holding his hand?_

"Mr. Nighthawk. Turn and look at me this instant!"

Crest rolled his jaw, blowing out an annoyed puff of air as he turned to face an irate Goodwitch.

"_What_ on earth has gotten into you?" Light flashed in Glynda's oval frames as she held her riding crop loosely by her side, ready to tighten her grip should the need arise. "If this was a real tournament match-"

"I would've won," Crest said coldly, folding his arms across his chest. Having dealt out heavy doses of ultraviolence in his short, blood-soaked career against real monsters of all kinds, he'd developed a strong dislike towards theatrical violence. "And I can use my aura however the hell I want. And as far as the rest go," He tipped his head in the direction of the stands. "Nobody sitting here-except my boys-would last long against trained killers and master assassins. Not at the level they're at now."

Glynda gritted her teeth at the big teen's insolent tone. It was like she was bickering with the scary version of a seventeen and a half year old Qrow all over again. But the logical part of her mind couldn't help but agree with his blunt assessment. Which wounded her pride considerably.

"Headmaster's office." She commanded, typing a message into her scroll. "Immediately."

Crest glared at the older woman. "This how ya treat a _peer_ Glynda? Ya can't keep sending me to the office every time ya piss yer pants."

"Go. Now." Glynda ground out between gritted teeth, her grip on her riding crop very, very strong. Crest turned and walked away, shaking his head. _Bitch crazy. _He thought. _I jest keep attracting the Ice Queens left and right don't I?_

He was halfway to the arena's landing platform when he slowly became aware that he wasn't alone in the corridor. Whoever it was carried a faint odor of gear oil and gasoline and walked with a steady, metallic tread. Two scents he was familiar with since he made it a priority to keep his motorcycle Crimson Wolf in top running condition.

And it seemed to cling on to one person in particular.

Crest stopped and the second set of steps halted. They sounded almost robotic in nature, but he was probably reading too much into things. Steel-toed boots weren't unusual-they were his combat footwear of choice for God sakes-but steel-_soled_ boots were only outfitted for amputees.

"Stop creeping, Silver. I know yer back there."

Mercury raised his hands in a 'you got me' gesture a sheepish grin on his face. Internally seething he'd been made so fast.

"Ho-ho, guess I'm guilty as charged. What are you, part Beowolf or something?"

He meant it in a joking manner but Nighthawk's cool, dead stare killed his attempt at dark humor.

"Sheesh man, lighten up-"

Crest turned to face the unsavory silver-haired man. He recalled seeing Black several times in various parts of the Kingdoms hanging around shady crowds. But that was to be expected. He was the son of the infamous Marcus Black who just happened to run in the same circles Roman Candlestick did. If he was at Beacon, then something big was afoot. Merc didn't strike him as the academic type. Neither did the dark-skinned street rat he spent most of his time hanging around with.

"What're you doing here, butcher?"

Mercury quirked an eyebrow. _Damn. How much does he know about me? Does he know about Emerald or Cinder? _"I could ask _you _the same question, Crazy."

Crest willed his temper to stay below simmering. Mercury sensed his battle to stay calm and not lash out. A survival instinct that could only be taught through harsh experience that the world was cruel and unforgiving. One that a certain top-heavy Blondie severely lacked.

"Oops. My bad. Perhaps you'd like _Crimson_ instead."

The hall suddenly got quiet and a whole lot longer. Mercury felt a traitorous bead of sweat make a salty trail down the middle of his back.

"Neither."

The statement was a warning. The young assassin took the hint. He wasn't that stupid. Then Crest shifted topics.

"You familiar with the White Fang?"

The kicker shrugged. He wasn't about to admit to this guy just _how _involved he was with the terrorist group.

"Who _isn't_ these days?"

"They're the only ones who call me Crimson. It's not something an outsider would know."

Mercury cocked his head to the side, slightly unnerved at the other's keeness of mind. _Play it cool. Don't panic._

"Ah well...yanno how people talk man. It's not like they've made their hatred towards us humans a secret."

Crest wanted to stay and cull more information but he remembered he had to visit Ozpin as per instructed, no _ordered _by Glynda. _She's wound way too tight. Guess if yer wardrobe's full of starched blouses and tight skirts then it's bound to squeeze the fun outta you. _

"Yeah. But then again, I could care less what a bunch of violent animals think."

Before Mercury could utter another word, Crest's scroll chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and started reading. Not even halfway through he rolled his eyes.

"Damn. Shut up, Glynda. I heard ya the first time around."

The shorter man chose to stay silent and wave as Nighthawk jogged out of sight toward the landing strip. Only then did he dare to breathe easy again.

...

**Beacon Infirmary**

Jaune didn't want to wake up.

Not for the rest of the day. But his mind refused to obey his wishes and he found himself cracking an eye open.

"Hey. You're finally awake."

Blue eyes widened and the blond knight shot upright, before his gut and chest screamed at the sudden movement. He fell back, clutching his aching torso, peering through one eye at the person who had greeted him from his abrupt return from dreamland.

Instead of a flowing mane of bright red hair and green eyes, he was met with the hulking, seven foot frame of Lox Umbra. Concerned indigo orbs peered down at him.

"Lox?" His head was pounding in time to his throbbing torso. "Where-where's Pyrrha? And my friends?"

Lox held up a calming hand, large enough to wrap around his neck with ease. A thought that made Jaune shaky and he vowed not to do anything that would remotely piss the larger man off.

"Chill out bro. I'm not gonna eat you. As for your girlfriend and your team they're back at the arena finishing up the rest of the singles fights. Lie back down."

Jaune focused on calming his ragged breathing. Then he felt his cheeks heating up at the walking mountain's casual remark.

"What did you say?"

Lox chuckled at the dense blond.

"Pyrrha. It's obvious you've got feelings for her. So why do you continue to pursue Weiss?"

Jaune stared at the big man, scrambling to formulate a reply.

"I...well, because she's pretty. And smart. And talented with her Semblance and fighting skills."

"That's your only reason?"

The blond knight narrowed his eyes at Lox, somehow feeling defensive.

"No. But seriously, what does any of this hafta do with Pyrrha being my uh, you know..."

"Arc, listen to me." When Lox felt the shorter man was properly paying attention he took a deep breath. Let it out slowly. "Before we came to Beacon, Crest was virtually alone when we met him back at our old combat school. He acted like a man who had nothing to lose. But now that Weiss is in his life, he's starting coming alive. She's healing the void in his soul."

Jaune looked away fixing his gaze on the wall across from him. Absorbing the big hunter's words. Remembered the dead emptiness in Crazy's strange purple eyes, the emotionless tone of voice during their fight.

"But...he's dangerous. You live with the guy." Blake's sorrow-filled face under the full moon back at the Summer Dance couldn't go ignored. "And a friend asked me to talk some sense into her...but, I don't know if I can do it."

Lox raised an eyebrow. _So that's what's eating him. _"This friend then...do you suppose they have her best interests at heart? Or is this request motivated by fear?"

Jaune felt his reply stick in his throat. He didn't want to give Blake's confidence away, but he had to give this man-who was very concerned about his friend-some kind of answer. It was clear he wasn't leaving without them.

"I suppose both."

Lox let out a deep sigh. His lazuli-colored t-shirt rustled over his broad frame-making his dark skin pop-as he stretched his arms, locking his hands behind his head.

"No. It's not. If this person truly cared about her, then they wouldn't resort using you to deliver a message that in all honesty, is probably not the best of ideas. So. Back to my original question. Who is Pyrrha to you anyway?"

_Damn. He's pulling out the big guns, isn't he? _

Jaune carefully slipped down till his spine didn't feel like it was going to fold under his weight. He gazed up at the support beams holding the ceiling, wishing he could disappear into the floor and not have to face this life-altering discussion.

_Who is Pyrrha to you? _Such a simple, yet terrifying question.

She was the first person to believe in him, even when his own parents doubted he'd make it when he sent his fake transcripts to Beacon. She was the one who taught him everything he knew about combat. She put up with his quirks and idiocy...heck he'd even worn a dress to _prom _for Dust's sake just to cheer her up. The dazzling smile she'd given him made the public ridicule worth it. He hated seeing her sad and dejected.

She was kind, humble, and loving in spite of her celebrity status. Out of all the highly skilled students in Beacon, she'd chosen _him _as her partner, a bumbling, dense idiot who-thanks to the Ice Queen's constant rejections of his advances-didn't know the first thing about picking up girls.

Not until she came along.

He realized what Lox was trying to say. The girl of his dreams had been right in front of him all along. He'd just been too dense to notice it until now.

And with this new set of revelations he couldn't find it in him to confront Weiss. _I'm sorry Blake, but I can't do this. Crazy was right. The Ice Queen doesn't need me telling her what to do. She's never listened to me before, and I doubt she will now. It's her life. Her choice._

He shifted sky blue eyes over to where Lox waited patiently for his answer.

"Everything."

Lox tilted his head to examine the man lying in front of him. Wondered why it had taken him getting hospitalized for him to reach the conclusion that the Ice Queen would never spare him a second glance. That he had a beautiful woman who was very much in love with him despite his oblivious nature.

"Tell her that. Next time when you're alone with her." Lox smiled encouragingly as he stood to leave. "Be brave man. Ya only get one life and fewer chances to fall in love. Make sure you don't waste it."

"Even if it means...breaking my promise to my friend?"

Lox nodded.

"Yes. It's not your job to be the voice of someone else's cowardice."

Before Jaune could reply, the infirmary door burst open and three blurs of red-gold, green-black and pink and white rushed in.

"Jaune!" He smiled at Pyrrha's concerned tone. "Are you all right?"

He looked at Nora's chipper turquiose eyes and Ren's silent, intense stare. Then he glanced to his right, but Lox had managed to slip out without him hearing. Slightly unnerved at the giant's stealth, he shook it off and curled his arm around Pyrrha's shoulders as she embraced his neck.

"I am now."

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alright guys here's the deal. This chapter is pretty much the last one before I begin the tournament chapters. The part where Weiss' father comes to take her back to Atlas after the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death will signal the beginning of the third and final leg of the story. I don't want to drag the middle out any longer than necessary so I'm fast-tracking to the Team fights next, then the Doubles round and the now-infamous Finals.**

**The reason being I've spent all my time on pre-tournament stuff, now I wanna move on to the actual matches and grow Crest and Weiss' relationship-along with Yang/Adrian-so you'll be seeing more romance in coming chps. Also, when we return to Atlas, heavy stuff with a whole bunch of crazy things will happen, so make sure ur bodies are ready, lol. :P**

**As always, enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**Sry about the lengthy wait on this guys. I suffered a mini burnout. On all of my stories. But I'm back. :)**

**Special hugs go to the anon guest reviewer. :) I'm glad ur liking the story and yes...Nighthawk is truly badass. But all the crazy stuff coming down the pike is gonna push his envelope like you won't believe. Let's just hope he can survive it. **

.

.

Crest stood with an arm braced against the empty arena transport's metal wall as it carried him to the temporary landing pad situated outside the fairgrounds. Eyes half-lidded as he replayed the heated argument with Glynda. Smelled the cloying fear she struggled to mask by sending him to Ozpin like he was some snot-nosed first year who didn't quite realize the lifetime of hell he signed up for.

_Again. It's happening again. _He let out a heavy sigh. _I thought I was past all this with my old school. _

He'd caught several of his friends shooting worried looks as he exited the arena, but he shook his head when he spotted Weiss about to open her mouth. She didn't need to get any more involved with him than she was already. _I'm surprised she hasn't reported me to Daddy or Winter yet. _

But with the Festival just around the corner, he had a feeling the elder Schnee would show up at some point to check on her sister.

"Fantastic," he muttered to the blank steel wall. "I betcha she's a bigger Ice Queen than Snow and Glynda _combined._"

All too soon the airship landed and the hinged door hissed open to deposit its lone passenger.

He hopped down and the ship took off back to the arena to await the transport of the remaining students.

Rolling his shoulders Crest wandered off in the direction of the courtyard. There was a tiny hole in the wall booze joint near the landing pad if memory served right.

Forget going to Ozpin's office. _I need a few drinks._

He pulled out his scroll and tapped out a brief message.

_WildWarriorHawk: Hey, Ozpin. _

Almost instantly the old man's response popped up on his scroll's display.

_-What is is Mr. Nighthawk?-_

_WildWarriorHawk: Somethin' came up. Needs my attention ASAP. Dunno how long it'll take me though._

Crest smirked as he hit SEND. _Suck on that Goodwitch. _He strolled through the bustling campus grounds, managing to avoid bumping into anybody as he made his way towards the _Crow Bar_ located near the landing dock.

His scroll beeped with another incoming text from his boss.

_-Very well then. But please make sure you submit a detailed report in lieu of not coming to my office as requested-_

_Oh God. Stupid four-eyes ain't gonna let this drop, is she?_

Not bothering to suppress an aggrivated groan he typed a sarcastic response, tired of getting hit by verbal runarounds.

_WildWarriorHawk: She can't keep sending me to the office every time she pisses her combat skirt when I do my job, old man. She forgets u made me a peer. If she gets bitchy about it...REMIND HER._

Crest knew he should try to be more diplomatic. But after making startling discoveries about a possible synthetic army in Atlas along with getting shot at by the cops and the White Fang showing up, he wasn't in the mood. It chapped the scarred man to be polite. Took too much work and most of the time, it felt like a stranger in his own body when that happened.

Better to shoot straight and let the chips fall where they may than fill the air with empty rhetoric and get absolutely nowhere.

The _Crow Bar_ loomed ahead, its industrial-style metal pull-down door and open bar unmistakeable. It was deserted save for a lone occupant near the far end of the long counter that took up most of the tiny pub's space.

Just before he reached the entrance Ozpin buzzed him with one final text.

_-Forgive me, Mr. Nighthawk. Glynda is quite set in her ways and I don't think you're aware how badly you scare her. But you are correct. I'll have a talk with her soon. Please accept my sincerest apologies.-_

Crest snorted and shoved his scroll into his jeans pocket, then walked up to the bar and sat down almost in front of the holo screen with the local news on low.

The barkeeper greeted his newest customer as he cleaned shot glasses with a soft towel.

"Welcome to the Crow's Bar son. What can I get for you?"

"Hard cider with a shot of cognac on the rocks." Crest leaned against the counter, subtly scoping the place. Force of habit by spending most of his holiday breaks out in the wilderness or traveling to other kingdoms.

The man seated at the end of the bar hadn't moved an inch, but the young hunter sensed he wasn't just some lazy slouch. Black, spiky unkept hair streaked with silver fell over a pair of red irises set in a pale-skinned angular face. His fitted grey-toned outfit and tattered waist-length red cloak gave off an air of neglect. A huntsman-turned-scholar with a rebellious edge.

"Kids shouldn't be drinkin' the heavy stuff," Qrow drawled without looking up from his half-drunk glass, his voice a gravelly rasp. "Major pain in the ass."

Crest scoffed as he took a generous sip. _Yeah buddy, like yer one to talk, _he thought. _I can smell the cheap booze all the way over here. _

"So what brings ya here kid? Girl trouble? I swear, the women always find a way to drive us poor menfolk to drink."

_Jesus...why is that the first thing every drunk and their brother thinks? Can't a guy just have a drink without extra baggage attached?_

"Or," Crest deadpanned as he stared at the monitor that had Lisa Lavender hyping the fast-approaching tournament. "I could just be thirsty, pops. Imagine that." He knocked the remaining cognac-spiked cider back, putting a period to the end of his sentence and held his glass out to the bartender for seconds.

The black-silver streaked head turned ever so slightly on its axis, crimson eyes livening a bit at the strange boy's sarcastic response, his mouth quirked in a rare smile. _Huh well ain't this a thing? Someone who can actually keep up. _A sly smirk crept over his unshaven face. _Let's put 'im to the test._

"Heh. Eheheh. Jest thirsty he says...eheheh."

Crest flicked his gaze over to the chortling hunter, before accepting his second glass of the day.

"Yeah. Thirsty. As in something to wet my throat after crushing a noob in yet _another_ gay as hell practice match."

Qrow raised an eyebrow pouring himself another full tumbler of whiskey. Noting the utter contempt dripping from the younger man's deep voice at the 'safer' fights. Nothing like the life-threatening scrapes he continually found himself in over the years.

"That's usually a thing in combat school, kid. Broken bones and bruised egos come par the course. Trust me, I did more than my fair share of both in my glory days."

_Oh God here he goes. I need to shut him up or I'll get put to sleep with a washed-up hunter's sob stories of how many people he lost and the near endless amount of faceless whores he's banged._

"Well the guy I faced today was no fighter. Like, he's got next to no offensive skills." Crest had no problem replaying the two spots in his fight against Arc that allowed him a read on his true abilities. "His Semblance is strictly protective which pretty much makes him a living shield. But you'd never know that at first glance. It comes out during a fight."

Qrow sipped his whiskey, fascinated at the kid's perception.

"He's got some quick strikes but the combos are basic." His silver ring made a light clicking sound against his half-full glass. "In other words, he relies on strong, skilled fighters to cover what he lacks in offensive power. Emphasis on _lack._ Kid's more suited to directing traffic from behind than charging into the fray."

"And ya learned this...all in a single sparring match?"

Crest downed his drink, smacking his lips appreciatively.

"Yup."

_Well I'll be damned. _Qrow mused. _This kid can actually gather intel on his opponent without showing off his entire skillset. I'd better not reveal MY specialty to him anytime soon. He's gonna know in time. But I just met him, so I can't be too careful._

Still didn't mean he wasn't going to push the kid's buttons.

"But seriously kid-"

"Crest."

Qrow raised his eyebrow.

"It's Crest. I stopped being a kid a long time ago."

"Welp, I pity the fools who make such a grave error. But yer still a pup."

"Really?" Crest found his right hand straying to the hilt of his weapon. "_You_ don't look any older than me and yer chuggin' whiskey like it's goin' outta style pops."

The older huntsman raised a hand, shaking it rapidly as if he was warding off the plague.

"Just Qrow pal. Seriously. _Pops_ makes me sound like I'm eighty years old."

Crest stared at the lanky hunter for a few seconds before a wicked smirk curved his lips.

"Aww, yer momma named ya after a birdy. How cute."

...

"That's it for today." Glynda announced pushing her glasses up with her finger scanning the exhausted faces of the rest of the tournament participants. "The Festival begins bright and early tomorrow morning. The matches start at 9:00 am sharp. Don't be late."

She walked past students dragging towards the showers, the click of her high heels echoing through the concourse area out to the landing dock. Upon arrival, she flagged down an airship half full of students and tourists returning to the fairgrounds.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her delicate nose. Wondering when she started allowing fear to dictate her interactions with a _student_ under her charge. So she took a deep, cleansing breath. _All right Glynda. Focus. Remember who you are. _

She began mentally reciting a mantra she reserved for calming herself down when a situation beyond her control presented itself. _My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am a huntress of Beacon Academy. Ozpin's faithful right hand. A member of the Brotherhood tasked with protecting the Seasonal Maidens and keeping their existence a secret. Should the need arise, we will guide a candidate of our choice to inherit Fall's power. I pray such a situation will not present itself in our lifetime but evil powers are starting to make their move on the Kingdoms._

Roman Torchwick's brazen stealing of their precious Dust supply was the sign the Brotherhood hoped against hope wouldn't confirm their suspicions, but they couldn't close their eyes to the evidence. Salem was finally starting to make her move and Ozpin hoped by inviting Miss Rose to Beacon early would help shield her from the world's cruelty. Keep her innocent a little bit longer before Ozpin pulled her aside and informed the girl of her warrior lineage before she graduated from the Academy.

But she knew as well as he did, that once Ruby discovered her true heritage-whether on purpose or by accident-she'd never know another real moment of peace or rest or love. Friends and family would be injured or killed just by being associated with her. The silver-eyed warriors were a lonely, restless breed driven to protect the world from monsters at all costs and usually died young. Summer Rose had been no exception to this rule and she'd paid the ultimate price when Ozpin sent her on that suicide mission to destroy Salem. Now that burden-for better or worse-passed to her cheerful, idealistic daughter and Glynda wasn't sure if the child was up to the daunting task.

Which brought her back to the current problem at hand. There was something unnerving about Crest Nighthawk that she didn't want face. There were many warrior legends and fairy tales scattered throughout Remnant's history, some tall tales and some real. While most of them were exaggerations, the tales and epics written over the berserkers weren't one of those. Besides the silver-eyes, these men were the undisputed masters of the battlefield. Wholesale slaughter and mayhem were par the course. Unlike their silver-eyed mystical counterparts who only specialized in slaying monsters, they'd adapted their terrifying Semblances-known as Grimmsoul-to face _all _comers: human, Faunus and Grimm alike.

Grimmsoul and how it worked was difficult to comprehend as it was deemed far too dangerous for public consumption so it was shrouded in mystery and the passage of time. But in the scant materials available on the subject, Glynda learned it allowed the warriors enhanced speed, strength, endurance and aura reservoirs of unnatural depth. It also granted them the ability to shapeshift and destroy untold legions. And the forms varied depending on the person, but most chose to manifest as Alpha Beowolves, Ursai and less common but more frightening, the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

According to the lays, these forms were nothing less than nightmarish forces of nature summoned from the spirit world to wreak chaos and terror through the mortal frames of their human cages. The limits of Grimmsoul were unknown but the warriors who possessed them grew increasingly stronger and harder to kill over time. _That must be why so few of them are in existence today. Salem must've spent a great deal of time wiping them out. Just like the silver eyed warriors. They posed the greatest threat to her plans. _

But that was pure conjecture on her part so she wasn't going to pursue that line of thought further at the moment. Not until she had concrete evidence backing up one of her secret pet theories.

"Uh, ma'am?" The voice of the airship driver snapped Glynda out of her mini stupor. "Are you getting out?"

"Yes, yes." She waved off his question, internally annoyed to be caught in one of her academic 'trances' as Qrow was so fond of calling them. "I was deep in thought. Excuse me." She disembarked with a graceful leap to the grass below and started walking towards Beacon without looking back.

The atmosphere surrounding the fairgrounds was festive and carefree. As she walked through the colorful vendor booths from all four kingdoms displaying food and wares from their cultures she felt a swell of pride. It was little things like this that reminded the huntress why she sacrificed any chance of a normal life to protect the world from unseen horrors.

She bit her lip as Amber's deathly pale face-horribly scarred from an unknown, powerful assailant-flashed across her mental projector. _I wonder if keeping the world in the dark about the Maidens will bring about more harm than good. _These poor, ignorant people who laughed and joked with their loved ones were clueless to the true state of affairs of what was really going on. But she swallowed back the uneasy rock forming in her gut. Ozpin had his reasons and she trusted his judgement completely-

A large _boom _shook her out of her thoughts. She glanced around, frantically attempting to locate the sudden explosion when another one went off. This one more powerful than the first. Pressing her lips together, Glynda race-walked towards the origin of the offending noises. From the sound of it, the booms weren't coming from the school but more in the direction of the landing docks.

_What in Remnant's name-? _Her thought was cut off by yet another loud boom. She forced herself to run, high heels creaking in the manicured lawns.

Just in time to see Qrow and his _infernal second coming _flying in opposite directions from the force of their concussive blows cancelling each other out.

Glynda growled through her teeth storming over towards her perpetually drunken colleague who was attempting to regain his feet.

She thrust her wand out. Catching the man just as he was about to spring into the air.

"Qrow Branwen! You _still _can't go anywhere without starting something can you?! Grow up for Dust's sake!"

The lean huntsman glared down at his uptight colleague. "Aww Glynda, _c'mon_..._hic, _he called me a _hic, _a birdie-"

His half-slurred question was cut off by a gruff curse. Trapped in Goodwitch's mind warp, he barely made out his new acquaintance's looming physique frozen in midair.

"Hey _Goggles,_" Crest spat at the bespectaled huntress-his Grimmsoul instantly objecting to being trapped by the woman's Semblance-_borderline magical power, how uncool is __**that?**_"Put me down." When she sent a heated glare up at his position she blinked in utter shock before quickly schooling her features back into a stern mask. His eyes burned a bright crimson red and much to her surprise-felt an unbelieveable pressure pushing against the telekinetic force being imposed upon his body.

_"Now," _he growled as trickles of crimson-black aura danced along his tannned skin. Hinting at the monster begging to lay waste to the blond witch who dared to restrain his host.

"Eh heheh, mebbe y'should listen to the kid Gog-_ack!_"

Qrow's eyes bulged, Glynda squeezing his throat warningly with her Semblance. "Shut up you drunken fool. Both of you buffoons get to come with me to the Headmaster's office." She began marching in the school's direction rather quickly, pulling both men behind her-still suspended-ignoring passerby gawking at the odd sight.

But Nighthawk was struggling like crazy to free himself from her Semblance's hold, which was putting an unexpected layer of stress on her power and causing a migraine to bloom behind her eyes.

By the time they reached the private lift to Ozpin's spacious office, only a semi-sober Qrow remained under Glynda's control.

Crest had broken free.

And he was pissed.

...

Ozpin sat in his metal chair, its curved steel spine lending him much needed support. The last few weeks had everyone on edge-what with Amber being attacked by a mysterious trio of as yet to be identified assailants and lying in a medical coma guarded deep in the vault below the school-and with Grimm incursions into human territories growing more frequent things weren't looking so great for the secret order fighting to keep a blissful populace protected from living nightmares. An evil storm was brewing and Ozpin found himself praying it wouldn't explode during the Festival. He wanted to be wrong. If the persons who put Amber in a coma made their move to take the rest of Fall's power during the Tournament it would be catastrophic.

On all levels. And it wouldn't bode well for the Kingdoms or humanity at all if his secret fears were realized.

James Ironwood-sharp as always in his dress uniform and slicked back hair-scowled down at his scroll for the twentieth time that morning.

"She's late," he muttered tapping a gloved finger on the delicate surface. "It's not like her to be late..."

"Glynda will come James." Ozpin took a calm sip of coffee. Amused as always when Ironwood got fussy over his longtime crush. "I'm sure she's got a reason. She's a very busy woman when it comes to organizing the Festival-"

The ding of his private lift put an end to his sentence. He raised his eyebrows at the General. _See I told you she'd be here, _they said as the elevator doors parted to reveal a flustered Goodwitch, a half-drunk Qrow-no surprise there-and a thoroughly pissed off Crest.

"Don't _ever _slap yer damn magic mojo on me again, Goggles. I'll hospitalize your ass for a month."

"_What_ have I told you about calling me those infernal nicknames _Nighthawk? _And threatening physical violence against a respected huntress-"

The younger man snorted as he walked further into Ozpin's domain. He never liked coming in here if he could help it and usually preferred to submit his reports via scroll than a face-to-face meeting. Not because he was scared, but there was a higher chance of running into his hater club. "Yanno what Glynda? No one cares. I sure as hell don't."

Qrow stumbled into the room, reeking of alcohol and slumped against the wall a pleased smirk plastered to his face.

"Ya need to start _listening_ when a man talks Glynda. We actually got useful things to say."

Goodwitch rounded on her intoxicated colleague, furious at the implication.

"Why you good for nothing-!"

"That's enough! All of you stop." Ozpin set his mug down with a sharp click on his desk. "We are all peers in this room. And yes Glynda, that means you need to stop treating Mr. Nighthawk like an unruly child. I will not tolerate any more of these squabbles." Sharp brown eyes shifted from face to face before settling on his right hand's light green orbs. "Unless it's a dire emergency, please refrain sending Mr. Nighthawk to me out of fear. With the Festival starting tomorrow, we need to show the world we're on the same page. Infighting will only attract the Grimm to our location. And I don't need to remind **any** of you how disasterous that would be."

Qrow belched drawing a dirty look from Ironwood. Crest stared at the opposite wall, fists clenched. He wanted to get out of this stupid office and get back to his dorm so he could run through strategies with his friends.

"Mr. Nighthawk."

Crest turned his head slightly in the direction of Ozpin's voice.

"You may go."

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind the berserker Qrow hiccuped.

"So...where'd ya find this lil' gem Oz?"

"It doesn't matter," Glynda gritted out between clenched teeth. "We've got more pressing issues to discuss."

...

Standing on one of the dorm roofs closest to the main building Emerald and Mercury watched Crest's hulking figure stalk across the grounds clearly upset. The cocoa skinned thief nudged her butcher friend on the shoulder a smirk playing over her lips.

"Looks like someone's a little angry."

Mercury hummed, a thoughtful pinch to his grey eyes. Emerald raised her brows.

"Whatcha thinkin' Merc?"

"So he's gotta temper problem like Blondie. That could be useful."

Emerald rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh God. Please don't put that stupid bimbo in the same class as this guy. She just flails her damn arms around hoping to hit something. Anyone can do that. But he's actually skilled." She worried her bottom lip between her pearly whites. "This could be bad Merc-"

The slim thief gasped as her partner's calloused palm gave her rear a playful grab.

"Don't sweat it. Cinder can take him for sure. C'mon, let's get some sleep. We've got a Maiden to kill and kids to beat up."

Emerald fell into step beside the taller man without a second thought as they exited the roof to return to the visitor's dorm. If it had been anyone else grabbing her like that, they'd have gotten their teeth kicked down their pathetic throats. But Mercury wasn't just anybody-as much as it pained her to think that sometimes-so she let it slide.

Besides he made a good point. In a few short weeks this stupid Tournament would be the least of everyone's worries. She couldn't wait to play her part in breaking Ozpin's tenuous peace. By the time anyone could remotely piece their scheme together, they'd be free to discard their false friendliness and by then...

It'd be too late.

Vale would be in ruins. Along with the rest of the Fall Maiden's power.

Ozpin was going to pay for siding with humanity and giving them false hope.

**TBC...**


End file.
